Be My Escape
by kimihime97
Summary: Shizuo is broken and can't seem to find a reason to be fixed. When Orihara Izaya steps in, will that change? Will the two teens find love...or will Shizuo shut him self out? High School fic, Seme! Izayax Uke! Shizuo. contains: abuse, cutting, language and sexual...stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! My first Durarara fic! and an Izuo at that! so, i hope you all enjoy!**

**disclaimer: **I do not own durarara...cuz if i did, it wouldnt be TV appropriate. XD

**Chapter 1**

Raira Academy was, for lack of better word, a normal, boring, plain old high school. The stuents there, however, well most of them were boring and normal too, save for one Heiwajima Shizuo. This boy was currently sitting in his classroom, his brown eyes lazily gazing out the window to his left. Class wasn't supposed to star for another ten minutes, but Shizuo wouldn't dare go out and _socialize_, especially since everyone would simply run away from him anyways.

He heard the chair to his right screech as it was pulled back and the blonde looked over, spotting his friend sitting down as well. Kishitani Shinra smiled at Shizuo, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Morning, Shizuo."

"Morning," Shizuo grunted, looking towards the front of the class. Shinra frowned a bit as he yanked his books out of his bag and set them on his desk. He glanced at Shizuo, head tilted. "How are you?"

Shizuo sighed a bit, rolling his eyes. "Fine, now don't ask again or you'll piss me off."

Shinra nodded a bit before sighing. "You know, you should come over after school."

"Can't," Shizuo muttered, leaning back in his chair with a small scowl. "I'm grounded for yesterday."

Shinra sat up in a flash, eyes filled with disbelief. "What?! That's not fair!"

"I sent the guy to the hospital, Shinra," Shizuo snapped, glaring at the brunet.

"In self-defense," Shinra reminded, crossing his arms over his blue school uniform jacket. "The guy attacked you."

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded. "But according to my parents, I shouldn't have done anything because I'm supposed to "be aware of what my super strength does to people", or some crap like that. So, I'm grounded."

Shinra sighed, shaking his head. "That's not cool at all...not like you have control over it."

"Shut up." Shizuo sighed, running through his hair. He looked back towards the window, his expression blank.

Shinra frowned but stayed silent. It wasn't too long after that the bell rang and students piled in, taking their seats as the teacher walked in. Shizuo stared at the front of the class, not really paying attention, but trying to.

He didn't need to bring home anymore bad grades, not now. His parents were mad enough; he didn't need a reason to make them any angrier. So, he tried to listen, scribbled down what little notes he was able to catch; he'd copy from Shinra later, anyways.

It wasn't that Shizuo was stupid, of course not. His mind was just somewhere else. He had too many thoughts about his brother, his parents, himself, his house, his strength...too much to think about...too much to deal with.

The bell for lunch rang after a few hours and Shizuo stood quickly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked out. Shinra ran after him, two wrapped bentos in his hands. "Wait, Shizuo!"

Shizuo sighed and slowed down a bit, allowing the other boy to walk beside him. The two made their way to the roof, Shizuo sitting on the floor and leaning against the chain link fence behind him. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a puff.

"Not at school, dude," Shinra laughed, handing one of the wrapped bentos to his friend. "Here."

Shizuo took it and sighed a bit. "Thanks, Shinra."

"No problem," Shinra said with smile, unwrapping his lunch. "So, when are you not grounded? Celty wants you to come over soon and my dad wants to see you and what not."

Shizuo shrugged a bit, unwrapping his bento. "I don't know...a few days, maybe."

Shinra sighed, breaking apart a pair of chopsticks and pointing one at Shizuo. "I should have a talk with your parents."

Shizuo glared a bit. "I don't think so; you'll get me into even more trouble, you twit."

Shinra pouted, shaking his head. "I was just saying..."

Shizuo stayed silent, finishing his cigarette and then eating from the food Shinra has given him. A comfortable silenced settled over the two teens, Shinra looking at the sky as he ate. Shizuo didn't mind days like this, the days when Shinra decided not to probe, not to ask him to lift his sleeves for him to check.

They were good days.

Lunch passed by rather quickly for such a silent time and, soon, both teens were back in class. Shinra was busily scribbling down notes and Shizuo...well, he was trying. Like earlier, his mind just wasn't in it. After a good half hour of trying to keep up, he gave up with a sigh and set his pencil down and leaned back in his chair. He gazed out the window, eyes locked on the blue sky outside. It was a calm day, no clouds in the sky. He almost sighed; it would have been a great day to spend with Shinra and Celty, after all.

_Grounded, _he reminded himself, surpressing a sigh. _You're grounded damn it...!_

Shinra, looking up from his notes, saw Shizuo's frustrated expression and he looked back at his notes. Truthfully, he had honestly been looking forward to hanging out with Shizuo after school. Shizuo hadn't bene over in quite a while, and Shinra suspected it was because his parents didn't want him to be out.

_That's not fair, _Shinra thought absently, resting his chin in his palm. Yes, it wasn't fair at all.

If you were to ask Shinra, he'd tell you that Shizuo's parents were, without a doubt, too hard on him. They were sometimes so strict that it was crazy, banning Shizuo from any out door activites for weeks, with no computers, cell phone or video games. Sometimes they were cruel, scolding Shizuo for the strength he had no control over...

And then Shizuo's dad...

It made Shinra mad to the point where his blood would boil, but he quickly calmed himself. He glanced at Shizuo again only to find that the blonde was gazing outside again. Shinra cocked his head to the side.

Just what in the world was it that Shizuo thought about all the time? Sure, Shinra could guess, but still...

Shizuo felt eyes on him and his eye twitched as he turned to meet Shinra's gaze. Shinra smiled a little, making Shizuo roll his eyes and look away again.

The class seemed to drag on after that and after an eternity, which was only two hours, the final bell rang. Shizuo stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for Shinra as he walked out. Shinra let him go, knowing better than to disturb Shizuo more than twice in the same day.

Not that Shizuo would dare hurt him, definatly not that. No, Shinra just knew not to bother the blonde right now. Later, maybe.

Shizuo made his way out of Raira and onto the streets of the large city known as Ikkebukuro. Already, he was lost in a crowd of people as he made his way down the sidewalk. It was a huge town, one with way too many people for Shizuo's liking. The very thought seemed to raise his annoyance but he took a deep breath, reminding himself that the last thing he needed was another rampage for his parents to hate him for.

At that moment, the thought of going home made him freeze in his spot. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to face the lectures and scolding and dissapointed looks he knew he would receive. He hated that, hated how they looked at him like he was a freak. He was their _son _for god's sake...!

Shizuo sighed, clenching his fists and continuing on his way. The walk to his house wasn't that long and, soon, he found himself standing in front of his front door. He sighed, opening the door and stepping in. "I'm home..."

He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. His mother was at the sink, washing dishes. She looked over her shoulder and nodded a bit at him. "Room, now. I don't want to see you until dinner."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, looking away. "Yeah, nice to see you too. Look, how long am I grounded? Shinra's dad kinda wants me to come over so..."

"You're grounded until Friday," Mrs. Heiwajima snapped, a bit rudely at that. "Now go."

Shizuo sighed and turned on his heel, making his way down the hall. He paused, peeking into his younger brother's open door. Kasuka looked up from a text book, staring up at his older brother lazily with his light brown eyes. "Welcome home."

Shizuo nodded a bit. "Yeah...thanks."

Kasuka yawned a bit, tilting his head. "How was school?"

Shizuo shrugged a bit. "It was fine...hey, don't you have an audition coming up?"

Kasuka shrugged. "Friday."

Shizuo nodded to himself. _That's why I'm off the hook Friday...figures._

Kasuka yawned again and looked back at his text book. "Anyways, better get to your room before dad gets home and see's you out...unless you plan on getting smacked around a bit tonight."

Shizuo shivered a bit and glanced at the ground before sighing. "Yeah...be in my room."

Once he was in his room he tossed his school bag aside and promptly flopped on his bed. For a few minutes he did nothing until he turned on his side. He blinked when he saw that his computer and cell phone were sitting on his desk; so they had left them those, at least?

He snatched up his cell phone and sighed in releife, quickly texting Shinra.

_Hey, I still got my cell._

He waited a few minutes, staring at the wall across from him until his cell buzzed again from Shinra's reply.

_Sweet! So, how long u grounded for?_

Even then, Shizuo felt himself roll his eyes as he texted his response.

_Till Friday, Kasuka has an audition then, thats why. Lucky me -_-_

He wound up pulling up his school bag and taking out a few school books; might as well get homework done. He brought out his mathbook and a peice of paper and was half way through writing down a math problem when his phone buzzed again.

_Friday?! Ur kidding! ugh...fine, but Celty is bummed out. U gotta come over Friday night then, dad's buggin about it._

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at his phone, but the sound of the front door opening alerted him. "Shit..."

_I'll see what I can do. Talk to you later, Dad's home._

Shizuo got to work on his math, more concentrated than ever. He could hear his dad speaking, felt his own hands shake in slight fear.

Fear? Yes, he was scared. His dad scared the shit out of him, but only Shinra and Celty knew that. No one could know that part of him, the part that was terrified of his dad, the part that still cried late at night when no one was around. His dad was the reason he himself was so easily angered; genetics, or whatever.

Still, the very sound of his dad's voice sent a shiver down his spine. He heard his da dlaugh before saying, "Shizuo home?"

Shizuo's hand froze as he gulped, clenching the pencil in his hand so tightly that it snapped. He tossed the pencil aside and sighed, reaching for another as his bedroom door opened. He didn't look up, but he felt his dad's dark eyes on him.

"Hey."

Shizuo looked up, forcing a smile. "Hey, welcome home."

His dad nodded a bit, leaning in the door way. He watched Shizuo write down equations and he frowned a bit. "...What are you doing?"

Shizuo paused before taking a deep breath. "Homework."

His dad tilted his head to the side. "Why? Trying to kiss up so you don't get your ass beat?"

Shizuo flinched slightly, frowning at his paper. "No...I don't want to fail."

"Cause I'll beat your ass," His dad reminded, a frown on his lips.

Shizuo stayed silent, continuing to write down equations on his paper. He couldn't look up; he was afraid to see his father's face. He knew what would be there: anger, resentment, and amusement and...disappointment.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," His dad spat.

Shizuo jerked his head up, forcing a smile. "Sorry, I just really want to get this done."

"Save it," Mr. Heiwajima snapped, stepping in and slamming Shizuo's door shut behind him. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face; you have nothing to smile about! Oh wait, I forgot that you like making us broke!"

Shizuo blinked in slight surprise. "Where the hell did that come from?"

If anything, that made his dad a thousand times angrier. "We had to pay for that kid's hospital bill, damn it! Did you know that?! It's not like money just grows on trees, Shizuo! Not only that, but we had to pay for everything you broke _while _you broke him!"

Shizuo blinked, a bit stunned. "Dad i...it was self defense!"

"I don't give a fuck," His dad spat, making Shizuo hold his tongue. "you know how you are, damn it! We tell you all the time to watch out for others, to have a little self control! Damn it, what if you had killed him? What then? do you even consider your family when you do this?We aren't rich, Shizuo!"

"I fucking know that!" Shizuo snapped, jumping off his bed and glaring. "I can't fucking control this!"

"Don't you curse at me," His dad gripped the front of Shizuo's shirt, getting in his face with a glare cold enough to freeze Hell over. "If you know, why the hell does it keep happening? Hospital bills, broken cars, broken street lights, broken desks...it all costs me money!"

He shoved shizuo down to the foor, glaring daggers at him ."...You're a freaking monster."

The sentence made Shizuo close his eyes, all traces of anger gone and replaced with a cold, solitary saddness. The fact that even his parents thought of him this way...

He was lucky tonight; his dad hadn't hit him. He waited until his dad had left and then he shut his door, locking it quickly. He slid down to the floor, hands clutching his head as words replayed over and over in his head.

_"Monster."_

_"Brute."_

_"Fucking freak."_

_"You're going to kill him!"_

He was shaking; he hated that. He hated the tears more, though, the ones that were slowly making their way down his cheeks. He hated crying the most; it was weak, it made him look so...fragile. He was, obviously, but he hated showing it. But he wasn't as strong or irritable or...mean, as he pretended to be. In fact, he was quite the opposite.

He was only strong out there because he was weak in _here. _His anger, he got it from his dad, and it was fueld by everything else. Bad grades, low self esteem, abusive prick of a father, horrible mother, a perfect little brother...it was too much, he had the scars on his arms to prove it.

However, he would be fine when he went back to school tomorrow. He had to be. He Was Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikkebukuro; he had to be strong, right?

He stood up and took a deep breath, walking to his school bag and digging out his wallet. He opened it and removed his razor blade, the one Shinra didn't know about, and sat down. His heart beat just a little faster as he rolled up his sleeves; he felt light headed, but that was good. He placed the blade at his wrist, smiling a sad smile as more tears trailed down his cheeks.

There would be time to be strong tomorrow, he knew that. Now, however, was his time to cry. It was his time to be weak, because everyone needs their time to break down.

Right now, it was his time yet again, like almost every night. It was his bad habit, his sick life style that he couldn't escape.

**Oooookay...uh, I actually found this alot better when I imagined it...i mean i like it but...it's not as great as it should have been...probably because it's lacking yaoi action -.- Yeah, Izaya comes in near the end of the next chapter, you can count on that. This was just an introduction to Shizuo's horrible life. Yes, it's kind of a stupid idea but...i like sad shizuo...don't know why :/ anyways...reviews please? I could really use your opinions...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the next chapter. Wow...i didn't think that many people would like this ^^' thanks alot for the reviews, they boosted my confidence a little. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Shinra saw it the moment he stepped into the empty class and saw Shizuo at his desk, head down and buried in his arms. He didn't even need to look at his face because he knew it. "Show me your arms."

Shizuo didn't even look up. "Go to Hell."

Shinra frowned, walking over and standing infront of Shizuo's desk. He stared at him before speaking firmly. "Shizuo, show me your arms, now."

Shizuo let out a small sigh, sitting up. Slowly, with his eyes looking anywhere but at Shinra, he began to roll up his sleeves. Shinra waited, wincing just a bit as he was shown two deep, new gashes right under shizuo's left wrist. He wanted to yell but the fearful look that lingered in Shizuo's eyes eased his anger, replacing it with saddness. "Shizuo..."

"Don't lecture me," Shizuo muttered, pulling his sleeves back down quickly and looking out the window. "...I've had enough lectures."

Shinra sat at his desk, leaning back and gazing at the ceiling. "...What happened last night?"

Shizuo was silent for a few seconds. "...My dad got mad, that's all."

Shinra fidgeted, biting his lip slightly. ""Did he-"

"He didn't hit me," Shizuo cut in quickly. He sighed, looking at his desk with distant eyes. "...He wanted to, though...but he didn't. He just...you know what, it's not important."

"Shizuo," Shinra huffed, standing. "Tell me what went on! I can't help if I-"

"Drop it," Shizuo stood up in a flash, chair screeching against the floor as he glared dangerously at his friend. He clenched his fists, shaking ever so slightly. "You can't help so just drop the subject, damn it!"

Shinra stared up at his friend, a small smile forming on his lips. "...Sorry, man."

Shizuo sighed in aggitation, running a hand through his hair and sitting back down. He gazed out the window. There were clouds today, small, puffy looking ones that dotted the sky here and there. Again, it would be a nice day.

"So, a friend of mine just moved to Ikkebukuro," Shinra's voice startled him a bit and he glanced over. Shinra smiled at him. "He's staring school here tomorrow, so...be nice, ok?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, his annoyance suddenly springing up. "You just automatically assumed I'd kick his ass or something?"

"Well...yeah," Shinra said, smiling nervously as he tapped his pencil. "He's one of those guys, you know?"

Shizuo frowned heavily. "...So, he's a douche."

"Well, kind of," Shinra began, thinking a bit. "He's an ok guy, but at the same time he's a completly horrible person. I mean, he's nice to me but i'm pretty sure he'd mess with you so just don't hurt him...at least, not too much."

Shizuo nodded absently, sighing. "Whatever, as long as he isn't as annoying as half the assholes here."

Shinra smiled and then the bell rang. Students filed in, the teacher entered and class began. Shizuo took some notes, paid as much attention as he could. That lasted an hour and a half and he finally set his pencil down, looking down at his hands that now rested in his lap. He eased up his sleeved slowly, his right thumb ghosting over one of the gashes. It stung a little and, oddly enough, it made him smile sadly.

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. He could doze off right then and there if he really wanted too; the teacher was too afraid of him to try waking him up, after all. It was almost funny to Shizuo that people that didn't even know him were terrified of him. Walking down the street, he saw how people veered away from him, how the parents pulled their young children away.

It was complete and utter bullshit. He wasn't dangerous!

Ok, maybe he was at times he was, but that was only if he was provoked. No, he didn't wander the streets looking for someone to beat to a bloody pulp, for god's sake!

He was nice, extremly so if he wasn't in a bad mood. He hated violence almost as much as he hated his dad, that's why he hated himself; he was a monster in human form.

When lunch rolled around, Shinra dropped another bento in Shizuo's lap. "There's extra rice in there; I figured you'd want more."

Shizuo blinked a bit and then threw a small smile at his friend. "Thanks, Shinra."

Shinra nodded, plopping beside Shizuo and digging around in his pocket. He retrived a small tube of cream and held it out to Shizuo. "It's scar cream; use it so your parents don't find out."

Shizuo frowned at the cream and looked away, unwrapping the bento and breaking apart his chopsticks. "No thanks; they woudn't care, anyways."

Shinra sighed softly, setting the cream aside and unwrapping his own bento. "Shizuo, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Leave me the hell alone," Shizuo suggested through a mouthful of rice. "That'd be nice."

Shinra broke apart his chopsticks and rolled his eyes with a smile. "I know; I'm coddling you and I know you hate that."

Shizuo surpressed a sigh, looking up at the sky as he swallowed his rice. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday," Shinra muttered, eating.

Shizuo nodded, shoving more rice into his mouth. "I told you I was free Friday, didn't I?"

"Yes," Shinra said with a grin. "And you're so comming over Friday. Celty misses you like hell and my dad seriously wants to see you."

Shizuo couldn't help but smirk. "If I hadn't known you since elementary, I'd say your dad was some sort of child molester."

Shinra snickered a bit, nodding. "Well, he does give off that vibe...but only around you."

"Lucky me," Shizuo laughed, shaking his head.

The rest of lunch was spent eating and calling each other the most random names that came to mind. It was good for Shizuo, and that's why Shinra did it; the randomness kept Shizuo's mind off everything and away from that dark place.

Shinra hated Shizuo's dark place, hated how bad Shizuo could get when he was stuck in it. He could be stuck for days, weeks even, and Shinra hated those times. Shizuo's smile during that time were all fake, forced, and his laughs were strained. His anger was always right there beneath the surface, like some beast waiting to spring to life. Every little thing would set the blonde off; dropping his pencil, someone sneezing in class, people walking too slow in the halls...

Shinra absolutley hated it.

The bell rang and both boys were soon back in class, Shinra dutifully taking notes and Shizuo...sleeping. Shinra sighed a bit but didn't bother waking him; Shizuo needs his sleep.

It was then that Shinra really began to think about the conversation the two had earlier that morning, the one about the friend he wanted Shizuo to meet. He had warned Shizuo to be nice, though now that he truley thought about it...he realized how difficult that would br. His friend was an ass, after all...

When school ended, Shizuo found himself walking with Shinra this time. He'd never admit it, but he liked walking with Shinra, even though he pretended the other male ignored him to no end.

Shinra was his best friend, after all.

"So, why are you freeFriday again?" Shinra wondered, yawning a bit. "You never told me why it was Friday."

"Kasuka," Shizuo muttered, shrugging lightly. "He's go an audition, so they'll be gone. Mom and Dad made it Friday. most likely so I wasn't stuck at home while they were away."

"Another audition," Shinra murmured, tapping his lips in thought. "Man, your brother has it good; the face of an angel, he can act perfectly, amazing grades and-"

"Shut up," Shizuo snapped, turning on his heel and glaring at the other boy. "I know he's fucking perfect so shut the hell up!"

"Shizuo, look, sorry," Shinra held up his hands in defense. "I was rammbling, sorry; I know you hate that."

Shizuo looked away, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "...I know my brother's perfect; my parents say it all the time, I'd rather not hear it from you too."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, the bustling noise of the ever shifting city being the only sound surrounding them. Shinra sighed a bit, playfully punching Shizuo's arm. "Going soft?"

Shizuo smirked lightly, swatting the other boy's hand away. "Go home, Shinra. I'll text you later."

After waving goodbye, Shinra dashed away and Shizuo let out a sigh, begining his walk home. the people on the streets kept as far away from him as they could, mothers pulling their small children closer to them. Shizuo would have cried right there, had he been that...well, dramatic. Instead, he settled for picking up his pace, making it home not too long after. He closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes. "I'm home."

There was no response, as usual, and he made his way to the kitchen, peeking in. Kasuke was there, leaning against the counter with a glass of juice in his hand. He nodded a bit at Shizuo. "Welcome home."

Shizuo nodded back stiffly. Kasuka took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Mom and dad aren't here. Mom's at a friends until tomorrow, dad's going out with his friends drinking after work."

At that, Shizuo visibly flinched. "...What time will he be home?"

"Eleven, probably," Kasuma murmured, staring blankly at his brother. "You should be asleep before he gets home, just in case."

_Just incase he decied to beat the shit out of me, _Shizuo thought bitterly. He huffed, looking away. "Don't tell me what to do; you're a kid."

"A kid who's smarter than you," Kasuka snapped back in a dull voice. "I'm trying to help you, Shizuo."

Shizuo clenched his hands at his sides. "...Then stop being so perfect if you really want to help me."

The words were never supposed to bed said, but the moment they passed his lips, a wave of regret washed over him. He didn't dare look at Kasuka; he was too afraid to see his little brother's reaction.

"...Perfection is far from what I am," Kasuka mumbled, setting his glass down on the counter. He walked towards Shizuo, reaching out his hand and tugging Shizuo's shirt sleeve gently. "but I'm your brother, and I'm sorry; I know they don't value you, I see it everyday and I try to get the attention on you but...it never seems to work."

Shizuo tugged his arm free, still not looking at his sibling. "...I'll make dinner tonight; go do your homework."

Kasuka stared at Shizuo as the older male trudged down the hall and almost sighed. _Shizuo..._

Shizuo all but slammed his door behind him, throwing his bag to the far side of his room and plopping down on his bed. He held his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking just a little. It felt like one of thosedays again, the days where he was falling back into his damned pit of Hell.

To occupy his mind, he wound up on the computer, looking up music videos and watching random animes he had already seen and finished a hundred times. It was mind numbing and he could have done something else, but he couldn't bring himself too; he knew what he would end up doing if he let his mind wander and, frankly, he didn't feel like listening to Shinra bitch at him for having more scars.

So, anime and music kept him busy for a couple hours until he finally stood and made his way to the kitchen. Kasuka was in the livingroom, judging by the sounds of the T.V coming from said room. Shizuo opened the fridge, biting his lip as he thought about what he could make for dinner.

He wasn't a very skilled cook, it was actually more of Kasuka's thing; go figure. He shrugged it off, though, settling for closing the fridge and tapping his chin in thought. "Kasuka, what do you want for dinner?"

there was a minute of silence and then his brother walked in, blank faced as usual. "Anything is fine."

"I can't cook much," Shizuo reminded quietly. "I can...make stir fry...maybe some rice..."

"...Let's get pizza," Kasuka offered, reaching into his back pocket. "I have some money."

Shizuo's eye twitched and he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "If you don't like my cooking, just say so."

Kasuka lingered in the door way as he pulled out his cell phone. "...I'm not fond of your cooking, Shizuo." And then he left, already dialing for pizza.

* * *

Shizuo knew he should have been asleep, but his body wouldn't let him. He was asleep, staring up at the ceiling. "Damn..."

He kicked his blankets off and stood from the bed, sighing and making his way to the kitchen. He would have gotten a glass of water if he hadn't froze on the spot, eyes widening.

There was sound comming from the living room, from the T.V. most likely. He knew for a fact that Kasuka was asleep, or at least on his computer in his room, and his heart skipped a beat; his dad was home.

Shizuo took a quiet, deep breath and then walked to the cabinet, reaching up and getting a glass.

"Why the hell are you up?"

Startled, the glass slipped from shizuo's hand, shattering on the floor. Shizuo whirled around, facing his dad who stood in the doorway. He could smell the stench of sake and vodka and everything else that lingered on his dad; it nearly choked him. "Dad..."

His dad huffed, swaying a bit. "Tch, you should be in bed."

"I uh," Shizuo bit his lip, taking a calming breath. "I was thirsty."

"Thirsty," his dad muttered, rolling his eyes. He stepped closer, staring down at the shattered remains of the glass that Shizuo had dropped. "Your mom won't like that you dropped one of her glasses."

Shizuo hesitated, biting his lip. "You made me drop it..."

"Oh, so now it's my fault," His dad's eyes glazed over with drunken anger. He lashed out, gripping Shizuo's hair so tight that the blonde yelped. "I didn't do a damn thing, you little brat!"

Shizuo was shoved into the counter, wincing at the pain that seared up his spine. His dad looked furious, reaching out and gripping the front of Shizuo's night shirt and yanking him so close, Shizuo could smell his foul breath. "You make me sick."

Shizuo pushed at his dad's chest, stumbling back and backing against the counter once more. He gulped, hands shaking at his sides. "S-sorry..."

"Sorry," His dad blurted, laughing a bit. "Sorry doesn't mean shit, you little brat! Sorry doesn't pay for the hospital bills, sorry doesn't repair all the shit you've broke, sorry doesn't mean _anything _at all, you little pathetic brat!"

"Stop calling me that!" Shizuo sapped, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes. "If you didn't make me feel like shit then maybe I wouldn't be like this!"

"I don't do shit!" His dad's fist collided with his jaw in the blink of an eye and Shizuo found himself on the floor, his dad glaring down at him. His dad's eyes were narrowed dangerously once more and he huffed. "Why can't you be normal like Kasuka?"

Shizuo winced, closing his eyes as his dad exited the room. He layed there for a few minutes, shaking and still fighting back his tears. It was all so frustrating, so...so annoying...it made him sick.

He cleaned up the glass from the floor and, as silently as possible, made his way back down the hall. He froze, though, seeing Kasuka peeking out of his bedroom. They stared at eachother, Shizuo's hand craddling his bruised cheek. Kasuka blinked slowly, head tilting ever so slowly. "...Do you want an ice pack?"

Shizuo didn't know why, but that simple, innocent question broke the last string. He walked away quicly, tears started to cascade down his cheeks. He closed his door behind him and slid down, hands over his face and shoulders shaking madly. _Why...? Why?! I don't want to be like this...!_

He contemplated his blade but...he didn't even have the willpower to do that, even. He sat there, crying and shaking, asking why he was cursed to be what he was...

A monster.

* * *

Raira was the same as usual the next morning, students still veered away from Shizuo as he walked onto the campus. However, one thing felt...off, wrong. He stopped, not sure what exactly it was. Slowly, his brown eyes lifted and locked on a window of the school.

He was being watched.

His observer had to be male; he justknew it, didn't know why. From what he could see, the guy had dark hair, most likely black. He wasn't in the Raira uniform, instead wearing black jeans, what looked like a red t-shirt and a black jacket over it.

A shiver went down Shizuo's spine and he frowned, quickly looking away and continuing on his way to class. Shinra was there first, believe it or not, and as soon as the brunet caught sight of him he gasped. "Your face!"

Shizuo paused before sighing, plopping in his seat. "Yeah, whatever; shut up."

Shinra huffed, crossing his arms. "Shizuo..."

"Shut up," Shizuo snapped, eyes closing in annoyance.

Shinra sighed, looking away and pushing his glasses up his nose. "...I'll make you tell me."

Shizuo stayed silent, settling for looking outside. Shinra clenched his fists but the bell rang before he had the chance to say anything. students came in, everyone fell into their daily routine.

This time, however, Shizuo didn't even attempt to pay attention. He stared outside, his face blank and uncaring. He stayed that way until lunch, when he and Shinra were walking around outside. then, he frowned, "Why aren't we on the roof like we normally do...?"

"My friend I told you about," Shinra explained with a small smile. "He wanted us to meet him around here somewhere."

Shizuo barely raised an eyebrow as he looked around. "...Here, at the basketball court?"

Shinra shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I mean-"

"Yo, Heiwajima." The voice was unfamiliar and, scowling, Shizuo turned. There was another student staring at him, several other boys behind him. They were all glaring, the front man seething. "I heard you've been talking about me."

Shizuo frowned, an eyebrow raising once again. "I don't know who the hell you are."

The othe rteen huffed, fists clenching. "You liar! I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Shinra yelped, jumping back as the teens, the entire group of them, ran at Shizuo. For a slight second Shizuo hesitated before gritting his teeth, stopping a fist before it hit his face. The other teen blinked and Shizuo glared. "...You just put me in an even worse mood, fucker."

Shizuo's other fist sent the teen flying and he looked towards the other boys around him. In an instant they flew at him and Shizuo reacted. Shinra watched, sighing as Shizuo punched kicked and sent the other boys flying as well. Shizuo, by the time it was over, stood there panting, a light dust cloud lingeroing at knee length. There was a silence before a clapping sound was heard.

"My, my, you really are as strong and hot blooded as they say." The voice was unfamiliar yet, alluring.

Slowly, Shizuo turned. Seated on the bleachers beside Shinra, was that same guy who had been staring at him that morning. Up close, Shizuo noted that he had been right; he had black hair. His eyes were almost crimson in color; contacts, maybe? His skin was white, not exactly pale but definatly not tan, either. Shizuo had to admit it...the guy was attractive.

"Shizuo, this is the friend I was telling you about," Shinra stated, smiling. "This is Orihara Izaya; he's a great guy. Well...ok, not really; he's a totally bad guy."

"How mean," Izaya said with a small smirk, tilting his head at Shizuo. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo blinked. _Shizu-Chan...? What the hell?_

However, Shizuo couldn't help but let his eyes lock on the raven haired male's smirk...those lips...

Shizuo grit his teeth, glaring at Izaya suddenly. "...You piss me off."

**Dun dun dun! Hahaha, stopped it here. sorry if the conversation isnt exactly how they met; I havent watched Durarara in a while. anyways, i hope u liked it. i really tried. Izaya wasn't in as much but i promise, more to come...and yaoi will come as well, patience. ^^ review plz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's the next chapter! I'm glad ur all enjoying this, im putting alot of effort into it ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

"You piss me off." Ok, Shizuo really wasn't sure where that had come from. Honestly, Izaya truley hadn't done anything to annoy him, yet he still felt...irked.

Izaya raised an elegant eyebrow, smirking again. "Well isn't that a shame?" He hopped off the bleachers, landing in front of Shizuo, a flick blade suddenly in his hand and pointed at the blonde. "I was thinking that we'd have so much fun, Shizu-Chan."

"Don't call me that," Shizuo snapped, fists clenched at his sides.

Izaya's smirk seemed to widen as he let out a small chuckle. "But I think it's cute...Shizu-Chan, it has a nice ring to it."

Shizuo's eye twitched as a shiver went down his spine; damn, did Izaya's voice have to be so irritatingly...seductive?

_Wait...what? _Shizuo mentally slapped himself, huffing in annoyance. What had he just thought?

"Seriously, don't call me that you flea," Shizuo snapped.

Izaya smiled in amusement. "Aw, now that wasn't nice. Here I am giving you a term of endearment and you go and call me a bug? No, not even a bug...a parasite? That, Shizu-Chan, is rude."

"Like I care," Shizuo snapped, eyes narrowed at the blade that was suddenly pointed at his face. He frowned.

Izaya's smirk widened and slowly, the blade traveled down until it was pressed against Shizuo's chest. The crimson eyes male gave a soft chuckle. "So mean...but I suppose I can still have fun with you."

The blade was yanked across Shizuo's chest at the same moment Shizuo went for a punch, his school shirt being slashed and Izaya suddenly behind him. Shizuo whirled around, a hand coming up and touching the gash on his chest. Izaya smirked, cocking his head to the side. "See? Wasn't that fun, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stared for a moment, before closing his eyes. The raven's voice, for some reason, kept sending chills down his damn spine. He hated it; a voice doesn't do that to people, damn it! "...I'm going to kill you."

Shinra scurried back when Shizuo charged and Izaya laughed crazily, turning on his heel and running. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-Chan!"

"IZAYAAAAA!" Shizuo ran after the raven, the both of them reaching the school gates, but Izaya did not slow down. Instead, he simply jumped over the gates, landing on his feet much like a cat would. He smirked at Shizuo who stood on the other side of the gate. "Come get me."

Shizuo huffed angrilly, fists clenching. Izaya's smirk grew. "What, big bad Heiwajima Shizuo is a big sissy who's afraid to skip school?"

Shizuo froze then, eyes widening a bit. But he wasn't angry, definatly not.

He was getting scared. He wanted to chase Izaya down and beat him to a pulp, but that required leaving school grounds...

If his dad found out...

Shizuo looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Izaya frowned a bit. _What...?_

"I have a class to go to," Shizuo finally muttered, turning around. "I'll kill you later, Flea."

Izaya stood there, dumbfounded, as the blonde actually walked away from him. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, that was dissapointing..."

Though, a smirk still made it's way onto his lips. _I simply love humans..._

* * *

Shizuo had planned to walk home alone, or at least half way with Shinra. Shinra was by his side and everything seemed fine...until Shizuo spotted Izaya at the gates. The raven smirked in their deirection and Shizuo glared over at Shinra. "I hate your friend, by the way."

Shinra nodded. "Yeah, I figured you would."

Izaya all but purred as he stepped up to them, falling into step with them as they walked down the street away from the school. "Shizu-Chan, lovely to see you again. Are you coming to Shinra's with me? You, Celty and I can play video games~"

Shizuo froze and whirled around to Shinra once more. "He knows about Celty?!"

"Ah!" Shinra flinched, stepping behind Izaya suddenly. "I've known him for a while, ok?! Easy!"

Izaya laughed a bit, looking at Shizuo with questioning eyes. "Yes, and I've heard alot about you in that time, Shizu-Chan. But I must say...you're not at all like I pictured you."

Shizuo grit his teeth, looking away as he continued walking. "Yeah, well don't judge people before you meet them."

Izaya was a bit surprised but he kept it hidden, sighing dramatically and following after the blonde with Shinra at his heels. "Ne, why so mean? Did I offend you, Shizu-Chan?"

"I told you not to call me that," Shizuo hissed, rolling his eyes. This guy was seriously starting to irk him...and that voice...

"I know, but I won't listen to you," Izaya shot back, suddenly stepping in front of Shizuo, blocking his path. He smirked a bit before tilting his head in genuine curiosity. "You really are strange, Heiwajima."

"And you really are annoying," Shizuo snapped, fists clenched. "Get the hell out of my way, flea!"

Izaya stepped aside, smirking as Shizuo walked past him. He fell into step behind him, looking at Shinra who threw him an unapproving look. In response, Izaya simply shrugged as he leaped forward, jabbing a finer between Shizuo's shoulder blades. "So moody~"

Shizuo whirled around, slapping the offending hand away and felt his eye twitch. God, this guy got on his nerves quickly. He couldn't remember a time where someone had been able to annoy and anger him this easily. "One more time, flea, and I swear I'll break you in half."

Izaya laughed, sticking out his tongue. For some reason that did it and suddenly, Izaya was sprinting down the side walk, Shizuo right behind him. "Izayaaaaa!"

Shinra sweat dropped. _I had a feeling it would end up like this..._

Izaya sped around a corner, peeking over his shoulder and smirking widely when he saw Shizuo not too far behind him. It thrilled him; Shizuo was responding!

Izaya whirled around another corner crossing the road and smirking as Shizuo stood on the other side of the street, panting and pissed. "Flea!"

"Come get me~" Izaya snickered, hands on his hips.

Shizuo growled, his hand comming out to grip a stop sign beside him. He yanked it out of the ground effortlessly, making Izaya blink a little. "I'll kill you!"

Izaya barely had time to dodge the sign as it sailed through the sky, crashing into the wall behind where he had previously been standing. Dust flew everywhere and Izaya laughed. "Oh my...how interesting." He turned, looking towards Shizuo again. "You missed, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo huffed, taking off after the black haired male once more. Izaya let out a small giggle before running once more. The city, within the next twenty minutes, was in a panic; vending machines were scattered around the streets, street signs and lamps were lying on the ground and were embeded in bulings and all the citizens were in a panic, one of them being a very upset Mr. Heiwajima.

At this point, Shizuo and Izaya were face to face, the only space between them created by Izaya's out stretched arm that held his flick blade agaisnt Shizuo's chest. Shizuo, panting and body shaking from anxiousness, glared at the equally panting male before him. Izaya graced him with a smile. "You're fun, Shizu-Chan."

"Damn flea," Shizuo hissed, raising a fist. "I'm going to kill-"

_"Shizuo!"_

Shizuo's body froze, eyes growing wide. Curious, Izaya peered around and cocked his head to the side. _Who is that?_

"Dad," Shizuo whirled around, panting and forcing a quick smile. "Uh, h-hey."

His dad's eyes narrowed dangerously as he crossed his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Izaya frowned slightly, glancing at Shizuo once more. The blonde faked another smile, yet had nothing to say. Izaya stepped forward, a kind and polite smile on his face. "I'm sorry, your son and I got too competative in a simple game of tag."

Shizuo blinked in slight surprise, glancing at his dad. His father glanced at Izaya before looking at Shizuo. "...My car is around the corner. Go."

Shizuo nodded and pushed past Izaya. Izaya huffed before grinning. "See you tomorrow, Shizuo!"

Shizuo got into his father's car, his body growing tense as his dad got in, slamming the door. There was a short silence before, "You just don't learn, do you?"

"I can explain," Shizuo began, but he shut up when his dad's hand flew at him, yanking him closer by the hair.

"Shut up," His dad snapped, anger swimming in his eyes. "I could have sworn we had a conversation about this! Did you even _see _what you did to the city?! Your mother and I are going to have to help pay for that, god damn it! Street lights, signs, cars...buildings! Damn it, you just don't get it!"

He shoved Shizuo away, starting the car. The drive home was silent, Shizuo staring out the window, his shaking hands in his lap. He bit his lip fearfully.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was going to get hit, or worse, when he got home.

And it was all _Izaya's_ fault.

The car came to a stop a few minutes later and Shizuo quickly got out, trying to get into the house before his dad. However, nothing seemed to go right for him today because his dad caught up with him, all but shoving him in the door way. Shizuo tripped, landing on his chest on the floor, wincing in pain. His dad slammed the front door, making Mrs. Heiwajima step out from the kitchen. "What on earth?"

"The damn idiot decided to tear up two and a half blocks of the city," Shizuo's dad hissed, reaching down and yanking Shizuo up by the hair.

Shizuo's mother sighed, rubbing her tenples. "We don't have the money...we just paid for the hotel room in Osaka for Kasuka's audition!"

"Tell that to your kid," His dad snapped, shoving Shizuo back.

Shizuo stumbled, grabbing the wall for support. "I didn't mean to-"

"We're going to go bankrupt," Mrs. Heiwajima nearly yelled, shaking in anger. "How will we pay for college for Kasuka if his acting doesn't take off?"

Shizuo clenched his fists, eyes narrowed. "Why...the hell is it always _him_?"

His parents looked at him, his father crossing his arms. "Because Kasuka isn't a trouble making little freak of nature like you."

"It's not like I fucking asked for it!" Shizuo snapped. He glared, tears stinging the back of his eyes. "I didn' want to be like this! It's my damn-"

The fist that hit his jaw sent him falling back into the wall, wincing. He felt his dad yank him closer by the shirt before another fist hit his face, sending him fyling to the floor. On instinct, Shizuo curled up, flinching. _Don't hit me...!_

"Mom, Dad," The voice, for once, sounded like heaven to Shizuo. Kasuka lingered in the door way, blank faced. "I want to help you prepare dinner."

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Heiwajima smiled brightly, gripping her husband's arm. "Let's go, dear."

The adults quickly left and, slowly, Shizuo sat up. Kasuka headed towards the kitchen, stopping to look at Shizuo. For a moment, worry lingered in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Shizuo nodded, looking away. "T-thanks."

Kasuka nodded stiffly. "Go rest, Nii-San."

Shizuo stood and quickly made his way down the hall, closing and locking his door behind him. He laid on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest as he felt his body begin to tremble, his jaw stinging in pain from the double punches.

_It's all that damn flea's fault!, _Shizuo thought bitterly, sitting up and flinging his pillow across the room. He clenched his fists. It was all Izaya's fault; if the damn guy hadn't provoked him...! And if he wasn't so _good_ at pissig him off...!

He hadn't realized he was pulling out his blade from his wallet until it sat in his palm, seemingly innocent. He took a deep breath as he set it against his skin, right on the previous gash from two nights ago. With an angered yell, he slashed, blood easily begining to trickle down his arm. He shivered and winced, leaning back against his bed as he watched the crimson liquid drip to the floor.

Pure freedom.

He did it again, right on the second gash. Blood flowed freely, dripping to the floor like red rain. Shizuo stared at it, eyes closing. One thing ran through his mind; Izaya's damn, irritatingly seductive smirk. It made him grit his teeth, pressing the blade against his skin, under the second open gash, as he remembered his dad's anger.

"It's his fault," Shizuo hissed out, sliding the blade across his smooth skin. More blood, more pain, more pure freedom.

Shizuo stared up at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes. _It's all his fault...damn you, Izaya!_

**Ok, well I think here is a good place to pause. ^^ Poor Shizu-Chan T_T will he get better...? You have to wait till i continue, lol. Review plz! All u guys reviewing, i LOVE u! seriously!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing! Seriously, thanks soo much for the reviews! they make me smile! I'm really glad you all like this, I really am. you're all boosting my self confidence wayyyy up! ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

Shinra was a tad confused when he finally met up with Izaya, Shizuo no where to be found. He frowned a bit, glancing at the raven. "Where's Shizuo?"

"His father took him home," Izaya replied with a small shrug. "And just when things were getting good..."

"His dad, "Shinra froze in place, eyes wide. Izaya looked at him and Shinra groaned. "Damn it...! Izaya, I told you to behave with him before you met him, didn't I?"

Izaya raised an elegant eyebrow. "What's the big deal? All I did was play with him, Shinra."

Shinra bit his lip and then shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Izaya shrugged it off, following the brunett male down the street. He wondered, though, exactly _what_ the deal with Shizuo's dad was. Shizuo had seemed almost scared when he saw him and even Shinra seemed worried; was there something he didn't know that Shinra wasn't going to tell him? Whatever the reason, he had a strong feeling it was something between only Shizuo and Shinra, and most likely Celty, and he wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. He would just have to figure it out on his own.

He was good with finding things out, after all.

* * *

Shizuo plopped in his chair, sighing as he stared out the class room window the next day. Absently, his thumb ran over his wrist under his sleeve and he felt himself frown, resting his head on the cool desk.

He could hear two voice, one being Shinra's and the other being none other than Izaya's.

Just lovely.

"Shizuo!" Shinra skipped over, masking his worry with a smile, considering Izaya was there. "Hey, you look tired."

Shizuo slowly looked up, frowning. He glanced at Izaya, who stared back at him with a curious look. Shizuo huffed a bit, turning away silently. Shinra held back a sigh. Izaya, however, smirked and leaned over Shizuo's desk. "Aw, what's the matter Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo sighed, still not looking at the other male. "Go to Hell."

"Ouch," Izaya murmured, huffing a bit. "I come all the way to your class to talk to you and you're being so rude!"

"No one told you to come," Shizuo snapped, turning to the raven with a searing glare. "Now get the hell away from me."

"Izaya, you should go," Shinra agreed, flinching when the raven haired male threw him a harsh yet curious glare. "I-i mean you d-don't wanna be late for class, right?!"

Izaya seemed to pout a little. "Good point...ah, i'll just see you two at lunch! Bye~"

When the raven walked out of the room, Shizuo sent a heated glare at Shinra. "I'm going to murder him, Shinra, I promise you that."

"He isn't that bad," Shira began, frowning. "He's just-"

"He got me in trouble!" Shizuo growled out, fists shaking in anger. "My parents were beyond pissed...and my dad...!"

Shinra sighed a bit, looking away. "...What do you want me to do, Shizuo? Explain your situation to him?"

"Hell no," Shizuo spat, eyes narrowed. He huffed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair. "...Tell the bastard to get off my case or something; he pisses me off and I can't control my reactions around him. If he keeps pissing me off, I'm going to get in serious trouble, Shinra; my parents are mad enough about yesterday."

"I can't control him, dude," Shinra hissed lowly, sitting at his desk. "And if I say something he'll never leave me alone until I spill it and I'm sure you don't want that."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "...The more trouble he gets me into, the more blood I lose; think of it like that."

Shinra turned to the blonde with wide eyes but the bell rang, cutting off any retort he had in mind. He looked away from Shizuo as students piled in, a frown on his lips. This time around, class seemed to drag on, endless. Even Shinra was a bit annoyed at the slow pace, tapping his pencil on his desk. Shizuo listened to the tapping for ten minutes before growling and snatching the pencil away.

Shinra blinked. "Hey..."

"You're pissing me off," Shizuo warned in a heated whisper. "Knock it off." He tossed the pencil back at his friend, looking away.

Shinra couldn't help but sigh; Shizuo was falling to that dark place yet again. It made him sad, but at the same time he couldn't help but blame himself; it had been his fault, sort of, at least. He had been the one to introduce him to Izaya, who had then gotten Shizuo in trouble...

Lunch rolled around after what felt like centuries, and Shizuo stood from his desk and stared blankly at Shinra. "That bastard seriously eating with us?"

Shinra hesitated before nodding with a small smile. "Yes, sorry. But, on the brightside, I have my dad's amazing pork for lunch which means you do too!"

Shizuo sighed and walked past him, hands in his pockets. "Whatever, let's go."

Shinra followed his silent friend and they made it to the roof, Shizuo plopping down and pulling out a cigarette. Shina sat beside him, his two bentos in his lap. They sat there, neither of them moving; they were waiting for Izaya to make an appearance.

And, as if on cue, Izaya barged onto the roof, a smile on his face as he carried his own bento. He spotted Shinra and Shizuo and grinned wider. "Well, hello there."

Shizuo huffed and stared up at the sky, taking a drag of his cigarette as Izaya plopped on the concrete across from him. The raven haired male unwrapped his bento, smirking towards Shizuo. "You shouldn't smoke at school, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo ignored the raven, staring up at the sky silently. Izaya frowned, not very big on the idea of being ignored, but he settled for breaking apart his chopsticks and eating his rice.

Shinra yawned a bit, handing Shizuo his bento. "Here."

Izaya watched as Shizuo took the bento, an eyebrow raised. _Shinra brings Shizu-Chan his lunch? Isn't that usually what a parent does most of the time...?_

"Thanks," Shizuo murmured, finishing off his cigarette and unwrapping his lunch.

Izaya ate his food, watching the blonde closely; something was definatly odd about Shizuo. He seemed different than he had been the day before, though Izaya couldn't place why. Well, he was quieter, for one, though he may have been quiet by nature anyhow. He seemed a bit more irritable, that was another thing.

However, Izaya didn't know _why._

Now, Izaya hated not knowing things; it drove him up the wall. He finished up his lunch quickly, leaning back and watching as Shizuo ate.

Shizuo was all too aware of the crimson eyes locked on him and he gripped his chopsticks tighter. He chewed his food, slowly looking up to glare at the black haired male. Izaya stared right back, head tilted and lips twitching up into a smirk. Shizuo felt his eye twitch and he looked away, mentally slapping himself when he felt his cheeks dust a very light shade of pink.

He was _not _blushing.

Izaya didn't notice the blush, however, and leaned over to snatch Shizuo's bento out of his hands. Shizuo blinked. "Hey!"

"Izaya," Shinra hissed.

"My, my," Izaya murmured as he held the bento out in front of himself. "Shinra brings you lunch everyday, Shizu-Chan? That's adorable! Does he tie your shoes and brush your hair too?"

"Shut the hell up," Shizuo hissed, reaching for the bento. "Give me my damn food."

Izaya held the bento out of Shizuo's reach, smirking. "I'll give it back if you tell me why Shinra brings it to you; doesn't your mother make you lunch?"

Shinra bit his lip. "Izaya, seriosly..."

"Give it back," Shizuo snarled, reaching for the food yet again.

Izaya snickered and held the food up higher just as Shizuo plowed into him, topplging over from reaching out too far. The bento went flying, rice and pork raining down. Stunned, Shizuo froze on the spot, half way ontop of Izaya. "...My lunch! I'll kill you!"

Izaya was up in a flash, grinning. He skipped back and continued to grin at Shizuo. "Accidents happen, Shizu-Chan."

"You're an accident," Shizuo snarled, standing with a glare cold enough to freeze hell over.

Izaya's grin melded into a cruel smirk. "Me? No, if anything, _you're _the accident; a son with such beastly strength...your poor parents."

"Thats enough!" Shinra stood suddenly, glaring at Izaya heatedly. "Izaya, shut your mouth."

Shizuo shoved Shinra back, narrowing his eyes at the Flea. Izaya stared back, his eyes catching the trembling shoulders that Shizuo was so despretely trying to fight back. Izaya's crimson eyes met Shizuo's and he was stunned to find, not anger or hate, but a look of cold loneliness...it was almost sad.

"Fuck you," Shizuo snarled, shoving past Izaya and heading back into the school.

Izaya rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. He turned to Shinra and then blinked. "What?"

Shinra grit his teeth, shaking his head. "I should hit you myself, you jerk."

"Oh, relax," Izaya sighed, smiling. "I'm simply toying with him."

"Well, stop," Shinra snapped, crossing his arms as he looked away. "Seriously Izaya, don't bring up his parents, especially like that. Don't make fun of the strenth he has or blame things on that strength, you got it?"

"Why," Izaya yawned. "Shizu-Chan sensative about his monsterous powers?"

"He didn't ask for them," Shinra yelled, starling Izaya.

Shinra never yelled, mostly because he hardly ever got angry. Izaya was a bit shocked, but he masked it with a look of boredom as Shinra continued. "He's a normal guy, ok? Why can't you just treat him like that?"

"That's no fun," Izaya groaned, pouting. "It's much funner to tease him."

"For you, maybe," Shinra hissed, looking away. He sighed, running a hand through is hair.

Izaya grew serious as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me why, then. What's this big secret you and Shizu-chan are hiding?"

Shinra stared at the sky silently and then looked at Izaya seriously. "...I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

"Can't," Izaya hummed, a smirk on his lips. "Or won't, shinra?"

Shinra hestiated before letting out a breathy sigh. "Both, I guess...look, it's personal, between Celty, Shizuo and I, ok? So...drop it."

"Now see," Izaya sighed, shrugging. "I can't do that; I want to know everything about my favorite human."

"Well, sorry to dissapoint you," Shinra hissed, actually working up enough nerve to shove past Orihara. "This is just something you won't find out."

Izaya watched as Shinra left, smirk on his lips. "Oh, I beg to differ, Shinra; I always get what I want...regardless."

* * *

Shizuo didn't want to walk home, especially with Izaya there. Thats why, when the bell rang, he stayed in his seat, eyes glued on the window. Shinra poked him, head tilted. "Shizuo, you comming?"

"Nah," Shizuo shook his head, looking up at his friend. "Go on, I'll leave in a little while."

Shinra nodded, knowing not to question the blonde. He gathered his things, muttered his goodbyes, and left the room. Shizuo let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, feeling his teacher's eyes on him. The teacher hesitated before speaking. "Heiwajima-San...is...everything alright?"

Shizuo blinked a bit, not used to hearing his teacher adress him. He looked at the man and then away, shruggig. "Yeah...I just don't want to go anywhere right now, I guess...that's ok, right?"

The teacher was shocked but he nodded, thinking. "Yes but...while you're here, do you perhaps want to retake the test from last week? The math one?"

Shizuo flinched; oh, how he loathed numbers..."What grade did I get on it?"

"Well," The man began with a cautious tone. "You...failed."

Shizuo sighed and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, guess i'll retake it...It's best to get a better grade, at least."

the teacher took a few minutes to locate the blank test and then made his way over, setting the test on the boy's desk. He stared a Shizuo, a bit perplexed. "You've never retaken a test before...why are you staying after school?"

Shizuo sighed and picked up his pencil, rolling his eyes. "I didn't want to run into someone after class, so drop it."

The teacher said nothing, nodding and walking back to the front of the class. Shizuo stared at his test, his annoyance growing as he gazed at all of the numbers on the paper; he was terrible with numbers. He tapped his pencil a few times before finally getting to work.

An hour must have passed and, finally, Shizuo stood up and walked the test to his teacher. He shuffled his feet nervously as his teacher looked it over, before looking up at Shizuo with an apologetic smile. "Well...you got one more right than last time..."

Shizuo groaned, fists clenching. "Damn it all..."

"You know," His teacher set the paper down and smiled kindly. "I'm sure I can find a tutor for you, Heiwajima-San. It doesn't even have to be long term, just long enough to prepare you for next weeks test. It would help improve your grade, I'm sure."

Shizuo hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "I guess...that would be fine." _I can't afford to fail any subjects...Dad would surely kill me._

"Wonderful," His teacher beamed, standing. "I'll get ahold of Orihara-San as soon as-"

"Excuse me?!" Shizuo hissed, eyes wide.

The teacher flinched, laughing nervously. "W-well, Orihara-San is truley smart; he can help you for sure..."

Shizuo felt his eye twitch as he looked away. He was ready to decline but then reminded himself that any failing grades would surely trouble him...damn. "Damn it, fine. Whatever. I'm leaving."

He left quickly, fully intent on walking home alone. He was greeted with a chilling sight at the school gates, however; Izaya was there, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Shizuo stopped, glaring heatedly. "You lost, Flea?"

"No, I was waiting for you," Izaya replied casually, tilting his head. "Whatever was taking you so long, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo walked past the other boy, sighing. "I was taking a math test...and stop calling me that."

Izaya pranced up beside him, still grinning like a fool. Shizuo glanced at him, eye twitching. "What the hell do you want?"

"I simply wish to walk you home," Izaya explained, a sly smirk on his lips. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Shizuo hissed, stopping. "You don't need to know where I live, you little stalker; get lost."

"But shizu-chan," Izaya all but whined, pouting. "You and I should spend some more time together~"

"Look," Shizuo suddenly snatched Izaya up by the shirt, startling the other boy. "Get the fuck away from me, god damn it! You've gotten me into enough trouble already, I don't need anymore! My parents are pissed at me so seriously, just leave me the fuck alone! You want to be friends, fine, but don't be a fucking ass and try to purposely piss me off because you know what I'll do! Just be normal and maybe people would _like you_!"

Izaya blinked a few times before frowning, pushing away from the blonde. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly unamused. "Well, that was rude; that could seriously hurt someone's feelings, Shizu-Chan. You can't be mad at someone just because they are who they are."

Shizuo froze, eyes widening a bit. He looked away, a hand covering his mouth. _Holy shit, I'm turning into my dad..._

Izaya watched the emotions play over the oblivious blonde; surprise, regret and...fear. He blinked at that. _Shizu-chan...afraid?_

"I'm sorry," Shizuo muttered, finally dropping his hand. He looked at Izaya, sighing. "I...that was out of line; I lost my temper."

The apology took Izaya by surprise and he blinked before shrugging. "It's alright, I suppose I deserved that...Ne, why'd you apologize? You meant it, didn't you?"

Shizuo frowned. "...Not...really...well, most of it...You really are an ass. You do things that really piss me off...and I know it's on purpose...look, we don't know each other so can we just..._not _grind eachother's nerves?"

Izaya frowned. "That's no fun..."

"...No, but it's better," Shizuo murmured, walking past Izaya finally. "Less blood is spilled, let's say that."

Izaya frowned, arms crossed as he watched Shizuo walk away. _You never cease to surprise me._

* * *

"Nii-San!" Izaya nearly toppled over when two small, giggling bodies attacked his legs. He chuckled, looking down at his two sisters. "Kururi, Mairu, easy. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Out for the night," Mairu smiled, twirling on her toes and pushing her glasses back up. "You're in charge!"

Kururi also laughed, toying with her dark brown hair. "Nii-San is fun! Oh! Ne, how was Shizzy today?"

Izaya smiled, picking the girl up and holding Mairu's hand with his free hand. "Well, Shizu-Chan was as irritable as ever."

Izaya plopped on the couch, both girls on either side of him. Kururi pouted. "Why is Shizzy always so mad?"

"I don't know," Izaya admitted with a shrug.

"I wanna mete him!" Mairu smiled, jumping a little. "Please, Nii-San?!"

Izaya smiled at both brown eyed girls, sighing a bit. "Well, maybe he'll come over once he isn't mad at me."

Kururi swatted her brother gently. "Don't make Shizzy mad, Zaya-Nii!"

Izaya laughed and ruffled Kururi's hair, leaning back into the couch. "You know, I just don't understand that boy..."

Mairu tilted her head. "Why not?"

Izaya sighed a bit, shrugging. "Shizu-chan is so moody...though today he was so down; I have no idea why. Then again, it's probably because I got him in trouble."

"You shouldn't do that," Mairu scolded in her "big girl" voice. "His parents might not be as nice as Mommy and Daddy."

Izaya stared at his two sisters and then, finally, nodded. "Yes, that's a goos point, Mairu."

Izaya stood then, a grin on his face. "Want to help me make dinner?"

Both girls giggled and dashed off and Izaya jolted a bit as his cell phone went off. He yanked it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ah, Orihara-San," A voice said kindly. "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo's teacher, room 4-B?"

"Oh," Izaya walked into the kitchen with a curious look. "How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if over the span of this weekend," the teacher began. "If you could...tutor, Heiwajima-San."

Izaya smirked a bit, reaching over and plucking a knife out of Mairu's hand. "In what subject?"

"Math," The man replied.

Izaya hummed a bit, trying not to snicker. "I'd love too; I'll talk to him tomorrow about it."

He hung up then, chuckling. Kururi tilted her head, eyes wide and curious. "What is it, Zaya-Nii?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Izaya said, grinning like the mad man he was.

_One on one time with Shizu-Chan...? How utterly delightful...hehe_

**Oh man, Izaya you jerk face :I did ya like...? Yeah, Shizuo is definatly a bit moody here, but that's important. Ohhh, yaoi ahead...soon...well, maybe... If i get reviews, then I promise yaoi in the future...~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers. I'm so glad you all like this and im trying my best to update as soon as i can!**

**Chapter 5**

There were alot of clouds in the sky; Shizuo noticed this as he sat in his desk, running a hand through his hair. He sighed, resting his chin in his palm as his eyes shut. It was Friday, finally. He leaned back in his seat, opening his eyes and holding back a sigh as he heard the class door slide open. Shinra stumbled in, Izaya prancing past him to stop at Shizuos desk, a cheery smile on his face. "Good morning, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo rolled his mocha eyes, looking back towards the window. "Get the hell away from me, Flea."

Izaya pouted, reaching out and playfully tugging at Shizuo's blonde locks. "Ne, is that any way to talk to your new tutor?"

Shizuo swatted the male's hand away before his eye began to twitch. "...So my teacher called you already?"

"Yes," Izaya nodded happily, tugging at Shizuo's hair once more. "Ne, I was also e-mailed your tests scores...I had no idea you were so terrible at math, Shizu-Chan."

Again, Shizuo swatted his hand away, but with more force. He let out a sigh, nodding. "Yes, I suck at math, ok? Big deal...so you're going to help me, or what?"

Izaya hummed a bit. "Well, there's so much you need to cover before the next test...it would take a few days...how about I stay over for the weekend?"

Shizuo stared at the male, shocked to say the least. Even Shinra had been stunned into silence, glancing back and forth between his two friends. Izaya tilted his head, still grinning. Shizuo opened his mouth, no words comming out.

Izaya...in his house...for a few days at once...why was he suddenly feeling dizzy at the thought...?

"Can't we study after school," Shizuo managed to keep his voice even, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I can't hang out all the time after school, you know,"Izaya stated with a small chuckle, crossing his arms. "This weekend I'm free...unless, the thought of me comming over makes you nervous, Shizu-Chan..."

"Like hell," Shizuo snapped, huffing in annoyance. "Come home with me then...tch."

Izaya's grin widened as he giggled. "That sounds delightful, Shizu-Chan! I can't wait to meet your family!"

"They won't be there," Shizuo snapped quickly, arms crossed.

Izaya's grin faltered a bit. "Eh, why not?"

"My little brother has something to do," Shizuo murmured, gazing out the window. "They'll be gone for a week, starting today. They already left"

Izaya pouted but then a thought occured to him. With Shizuo's family gone, it would be just the two of them for three whole days...alone, with no one to interupt them. Oh, the things he could learn about Shizuo in that time...

"Izaya," Shinra chuckled nervously. "You're doing that creepy grin thing again..."

Izaya spun on his heel, headed for the door. "I'll see you at lunch~"

Shizuo watched Izaya leave, slowly turning to glare at Shinra. "...He's going to molest me in my sleep, isn't he?"

Shinra snickerd, shaking his head. "I don't think he'd do _that_...but I'm sure he'll grind your nerves."

Shizuo groaned, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "...I can't attack him in my own house...if I break anything, I'm dead."

Shinra nodded in understanding, sighing. "I'm sure he'll behave...somewhat."

Shizuo sighed, nodding. Class started, students came in, Shinra took notes and Shizuo...well, he didn't do a damn thing. He stared out the window, mind wandering everywhere. It was bad when his mind wandered, though, mostly because the paths it took were dark and usually painful...but he was in class, so he didn't even flinch.

It was lunch soon, Shizuo walking beside Shinra as they made their way to the roof. Shizuo sat down, pulling out a cigarette as Shinra, as usual, set a bento in his lap. Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette before Izaya pranced into their view, a grin on his lips. Shizuo rolled his eyes, taking another long, hard drag. Izaya plopped down across from him, grinning as he opened his own bento. "Ne, shizu-chan, you never look happy to see me."

"Because I don't like you," Shizuo stated, glaring daggers at the male. "Why would I be _happy_ to see you?"

Izaya hummed in thought, plucking some rice up with his chopsticks. "Because I'm drop dead gorgeous?"

Shizuo actually chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Now who told you that lie?"

Izaya chuckled as well, smirking. "I didn't have to be told; i just know."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, finishing off his cigarette and then unwrapping his bento. Izaya watched carefully, watching as Shizuo's surprisingly delicate fingers gripped his chopsticks. Oddly enough, his crimson eyes followed the chopsticks as they picked up a glob of rice, and they followed as that rice was pushed past soft looking lips. Izaya tilted his head slightly, gazing in wonder at those lips.

_Shizu-chan has girlish lips...so soft looking, _He mused, taking in another mouthful of his food.

Shinra, meanwhile, was staring at Izaya with an eyebrow raised. He had seen Izaya watching Shizuo and, frankly, it had creeped him out a bit. He knew Izaya had an unhealthy obsession with waching (stalking) people, though this was just weird; he was watching Shizuo _eat _for god's sake!

Shizuo, after a few oddly silent moments, finally looked up to find crimson orbs staring straight at him. He blinked and then frowned, eye twitching slightly. "Can I help you, flea?"

Izaya mentally cursed himself for being caught, smirking at the blonde. "Oh, no, it's nothing. I suppose I was day dreaming."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "While looking at me?...I knew you were freaking creepy."

At that, Shinra snickered. Izaya chuckled as well, though a bit more on the slightly annoyed side. "Me? Creepy? Well, I've never heard such an obvious lie..."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring the other male's existance for the rest of lunch. The bell rang soon and Izaya stood, smiling at Shizuo. "I'll see you after school, Shizu-Chan."

"Get lost," Shizuo muttered, shoving past the slender male with Shinra.

Shinra followed Shizuo down the hall, a small smile playing on his lips."You two kind of got along today."

Shizuo blinked, caught off guard. "Oh...well, yeah guess we did. that's good though, isn't it? If he's going to be comming over to my house, I think it's better if we're on good terms."

Shinra raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to be nice to him today...tomorrow...and the whole time he's at your house?"

Shizuo stopped and glared at his friend a bit. "What, you think I can't do it?"

Shinra sweatdropped,stepping back on instinct. "No, you can totally do it!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes but continued walking. "You're a damn terrible liar..."

Shinra smiled to himself, walking beside his friend. "So, I'm guessing you won't be comming over then, since Izaya is going to your place?"

Shizuo hummed a bit. "Guess not...sorry, man."

"It's fine," Shinra waved it off, smiling brightly. "Just gives me more time alone with Celty..."

"Dude, I'm surprised she hasn't cut your head off," Shizuo snickered, throwing a small smirk at Shinra. "If i was her I would, seeming as you're always making a move on her."

Shinra pouted. "Not nice!"

Shizuo laughed, surprising himself a bit at his sudden change in mood. Earlier that morning, he had woken up feeling like crap but now...he was fine. It almost annoyed him though because he didn't feel really good until he had spoken to Izaya...

He blinked a little. _What? No, that flea didn't do anything good to me at all._

* * *

The final bell rang and Shizuo sighed, standing. Shinra threw a small smile at his friend, snickering a bit. "Izaya is waiting for you..."

"Shinra," Shizuo warned, frowning. "I won't hesitate to punch you into next week."

Shinra laughed nervously and the two made their way out. Shizuo felt uneasy, his stomach flipping. The walk, suddenly, seemed longer from his class to the front gates. That uneasy feling multipled when he saw Izaya there, smirk on his lips. "Shit..."

"Regrets," Shinra snickered quietly.

Shizuo ignored him, a frown settling on his features as Izaya pranced over to them. "I'm ready to go home with you, Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo flinched, quickly lashing out to swat at the male's head. "Shut up! The whole world desn't need to know!"

Izaya caught the boy's wrist, snickering lightly. "Easy, Shizu-Chan; if you break me, how can I tutor you?"

Shizuo yanked his wrist free, Izaya's fingers just a bit too close to the scars lying beneath his sleeves. He looked away, huffing. "Whatever...let's just go."

There was a hint of amusement in Izaya's crimson eyes as he chuckled. "Lead the way, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo hestitated before walking, the other two males following. The first half of the walk, Shizuo knew, would be somewhat bearable considering Shinra would be there. It was the second half that Shizuo was worried about; he'd be alone with Izaya. The thought made him anxious...but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

When it came time for Shinra to go his seperate way, he smiled at his two friends. "Well, enjoy your weekend; don't break anything."

"Bye Shinra," Izaya smiled, waving.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, looking at the brunette. "Text you later, tell Celty and your dad I'll come over another time."

Shinra nodded, waved goodbye, and walked off. Shizuo stood there for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the raven haired male grinning at him. "Well, let's go, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo heaved a sigh, adjusting his school bag. "Right..."

"It's a shame I won't meet your family," Izaya noted as they began walking again, Shizuo keeping a distance. "I wanted to meet your parents and this little brother I heard about."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry. they're gone till nest Friday."

That made Izaya raise an eyebrow in surprise. "They left you alone for a _week_? I was under the impression that it was just for the weekend."

Shizuo shook his head as they turned a corner. "No, a week."

Izaya shrugged a bit, yawning. "Poor Shizu-Chan...won't you be lonely?"

Shizuo frowned a bit. Of course he'd be lonely, but he'd also be safe. But it's not like Izaya would understand that. He surpressed a heavy sigh, walking a bit faster. "No, I won't be lonely at all."

Izaya followed the blonde, a frown on his lips. Shizuo seemed so different from when he had met him just days before and he didn't know why; that pissed him off. He was used to knowing people long before they even knew him, so one could only imagine his frustrations when it came to Shizuo. the first day Shizuo had been a big ball of rage, but then all that rage had melted into awkward nervousness as soon as his father had shown up. And, the day after, Shizuo had been dull, as if he was in some other world...and now he was just so...he wanted to say moody, but it wasn't even that. He was just...weird.

Izaya hated not knowing, but that's what this weekend was for; he would find out every little detail about Shizuo, what made him tick and what brought him to his knees...it was brilliant.

Shizuo stopped infront of his house, taking a deep breath as he glanced at Izaya. The other male stared at the house, head tilted and a small smirk on his face. "It isn't terribly small, but it isn't obnoxiously large...it seem's cozy."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, walking to the front door and opening it. "Get inside."

Izaya skipped inside, respectfully kicking off his shoes at the door. He walked in, looking around the livingroom. He nodded to himself, smiling. "Such a cozy little livingroom...I bet you and your family spend hours in here doing adorable family activites!"

"Not really," Shizuo muttered, headed for the hall. "At least, i don't; my brother hangs out here with my parents for a few hours every day...I stay in my room."

"Typical of a teenager," Izaya sighed, following the blonde. "What do you do in there, all alone?"

Shizuo shrugged slightly. "Listen to music, watch anime, read manga...sleep."

Izaya found himself frowning. "How...boring. You don't play with your brother?"

Shizuo scoffed, stopping infront of his bedroom door. "No, I don't play with my brother. I have better things to do and so does he."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly be better than enjoying quality time with your baby sibling?"

Shizuo threw open his bedroom door, tossing his bag aside. "Anime."

Izaya felt himself roll his eyes, taking off his black jacket and setting it gently on Shizuo's bed. Shizuo was already at the computer but Izaya walked over, quickly shutting off the monitor. shizuo whirled around, standing. "What the hell?!"

"I'm here to tutor," Izaya reminded with a small smirk, crossing his arms. "You can watch cartoons after we're done."

Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch. "It's anime...not cartoons, flea..."

Izaya rolled his eyes, plopping on Shizuo's bed. "Come on, pull out your homework and I'll help you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes as well, looking towards his previously discarded school bag. "...I suck at numbers so it'll take a while..."

Izaya smirked. "Just let me help; I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Shizuo stiffened at the sensual and...almost erotic tone of the raven haired teen's voice. He gulped and turned away quickly, praying that he wasn't blushing.

_The hell was that?, _He shook his head a bit.

Izaya grinned, not missing the blush staining Shizuo's cheeks. His grin twisted into a smirk as he watched the blonde move around the room. T_hings just got interesting..._

**Damn, Izaya, what are you up to, you little flea...? Ahh, and Shizuo...ok, from here on i promise it's just Izaya and Shizuo!...until...the weekend is over, of course ^^ Hmm...what will izaya "teach" shizuo...? Or what will izaya learn in his place...? ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok let me apologize! I was going to update sooner, right after christmas but my mom sent me away to my cousins where I had NO computer acess T_T it killed me, it did my dear readers T_T but here! i finally did this because I wanted to make you all happy! Please enjoy :3**

**Chapter 6**

"Do it again," Izaya's voice lacked it's usual glee. In fact, he was actually starting to sound annoyed. He sighed and leaned back against the wall agaisnst Shizuo's bed, running a hand through his hair.

Shizuo grunted in frustration. "I've done it four times already!"

Izaya rolled his eyes, watching as Shizuo sighed and erased the math equation on his paper. "And you've gotten it _wrong _four times, Shizu-Chan."

"Well then help me!" Shizuo snapped, slamming his pencil down on the computer desk, the desk shaking. He glared at Izaya, annoyed.

Izaya simply raised an eyebrow. "I did help you; you just keep making little mistakes that are affecting your final answer."

Shizuo groaned, crossing his arms. "I'm not good with numbers!"

Izaya sighed and got off the bed, walking to stand behind Shizuo. "Write the equation down."

Shizuo, with a roll of his eyes, turned to the desk and began writing again. As he started to solve the equation, Izaya leaned closer, mouth at Shizuo's ear. "There, that's your first mistake; you're multiplying two negative numbers, so the product will be _positive_ and then you plug that in for "x". See?"

Shizuo froze for a second, cheeks heating up as the raven's warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. He cleared his throat, doing as Izaya said. He blinked at the equation, a wave of humiliation settling in. "...Now it looks easier..."

Izaya chuckled, patting Shizuo's shoulder. "I told you two hours ago that it wasn't that hard."

Shizuo looked up. "...I've been doing the same problem for two freaking hours?"

Izaya nodded, sitting on Shizuo's bed and shrugging. "More or less. Finish up that problem and we can stop for now."

Izaya watched as Shizuo finished up the equation, head cocked to the side. From where he sat, he could see the side of Shizuo's face, could see the frustration in his eyes as he slowly worked his way through it. He smirked a bit to himself. _Shizu-chan makes such adorable faces and he doesn't even know it..._

Shizuo set his penclil down, leaning back and sighing. He turned and stared at Izaya blankly and Izaya blinked a bit. "What?"

"Thanks," Shizuo murmured, looking away. "...For taking the time to...you know, help me. No one else would do this so...thanks."

Izaya raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Of course...I just felt bad; like you said, no one else would do this for you and I figured you made life for your parents hard enough so bad grades were just a burden they didn't need."

Shizuo blinked and then glared, gritting his teeth. "Fuck you! I go and say something nice to you and...tch, fuck you."

Shizuo stood and stormmed out of his room and Izaya chuckled a bit. "My my...temper."

He rose from the bed, slowly walking out of the room and down the hall. He walked slowly, comming into the livingroom and taking a second look around. Earlier, he hadn't noticed the pictures that hung on the wall. He made his way over, staring at them. One showed a boy with light brown hair, a frown on his lips. Izaya tilted his head. "Ne, is this your brother?"

Shizuo, emerging from the kitchen with a glass of milk, walked over and looked at the picture. "No, that's me."

Izaya blinked in surprise, looking at the blonde with a questioning smirk. "You're a bottle blonde?"

Shizuo nodded, taking a drink. Izaya laughed, looking back at the picture. "I never would have guessed...you were such a cute child, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo shrugged. "...Thanks, I guess."

Izaya tilted his head a bit. "Such a cute little one...it must have been odd, being so small with such strength."

Shizuo sat on the couch, taking another drink. "...It was...my body wasn't used to it at first so I spent alot of time in the hospital. Now, though, I guess my bones can handle it."

Izaya sat on the other end of the couch, leaning back and stretching. He thought for a moment, wondering what to talk about that would get him valuble Shizuo information. "...Where'd your family go?"

"My brother had an audition in Osaka," Shizuo muttered, gulping down the rest of his milk. He wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's where they are; Osaka."

Izaya frowned. "Auditions don't take an entire week."

Shizuo frowned, rolling his eyes. "I know; they're probably going to relax in Osaka for a few days."

Izaya rolled hiseyes as well, shaking his head. "...They left you behind while they went to "relax"? That hardly seems fair...does this happen often?"

Shizuo was silent for a moment, nodding. "...Yeah, it's pretty normal."

Izaya stared at the blonde, an odd feeling of slight anger welling inside of him. Perhaps it was normal for Shizuo, but Izaya had grown up with parents that took him and his sisters everywhere if it was a vacation. His parents adored them and, from what he had heard, he had figured Shizuo's parents had adored them as well...or at least, they adored his brother...

"Tell me something," Shizuo's voice broke the raven out of his trance. Shizuo was staring at him, mocha eyes blank and dull. "There's a different reason you offered to tutor me, obviously. So...what is it? Trying to get me into trouble or something?"

Izaya smiled, shrugging. "No...maybe I wanted to get to know you."

Shizuo was caught off guard, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He looked away, muttering under his breath as he stood up. "Damn flea...tch, are you hungry?"

Izaya nodded. "Yes, actually; are you going to cook?"

shizuo hesitated. "Well...I can order pizza or something..."

"That's disgusting," Izaya snapped, appaled, as he stood up as well. "Greasy fast foods...those make you fat and lazy, Shizu-chan! Why not cook a decent, healthy meal?...Unless...you don't know how to cook...?" The smirk formed on his lips yet again.

Shizuo huffed, throwing the glass that was in his hand at the raven. Izaya was a bit surprised but, luckily, was able to avoid the flying object. The glass hit the wall and shattered, dropping to the floor in peices. Izaya raised an eyebrow, smirking in the blonde's direction. "A simple 'Yes, I can't cook', would have been nice, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, I can't cook, alright? Jeeze..."

Izaya's smirk softened. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Shizu-Chan; I'll cook and you clean up the glass."

As the raven haired male walked past him, Shizuo couldn't help but gulp. He was feeling hot all over, a feeling of confusion washing over him. He was starting to have that feeling again; the calm feeling he had felt earlier when he was near Izaya.

But...that couldn't be right; he hated Izaya. Izaya was a cruel, self-centered freak...yes, he hated him...and Izaya hated him in return.

* * *

Izaya, Shizuo had learned, was a very talented cook indeed. In fact, he was a better cook than his own mother! Izaya simply shrugged the comment off though, settling for eating beside the male. they ate in an awkward silence and, after finishing, Shizuo collected the dishes so that he could wash them. Izaya stretched, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "I'll assist you, if you'd like."

"Uh..." Shizuo shook his head quickly. "No, no that's alright. Go...take a shower. towels are in the hall closet; thats the door right before mine. don't take forever, though; I still have to shower."

Izaya paused and then shrugged, walking off and dissapearing down the hall. Shizuo sighed, glancing over his shoulder before he turned to the sink. He slowly rolle dhis sleeves up, the scars suddenly visible in all their ugly glory.

That was why he had denied Izaya's help; Izaya would have seen the scars, and then what?...nope, definatly not a conversation he wanted to have, especially with _Izaya _of all people.

He washed dishes silently, eyes narrowed at nothing really. Having Izaya in his house was making him uneasy, though he didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was because this was the first time anyone other than Shinra had come over for him...

By the time Shizuo finished the dishes Izaya was walking in, his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Shizuo turned and yelped, backing into the sink. "Why are you naked?!"

Izaya chuckled, running a hand through his soaked hair. "I forgot to bring clothes, it would seem. I'd ask to borrow a pair of sweats from you, but obviously I am smaller than you."

Shizuo, after getting over his initial shock, thought to himself. Yes, his clothes definatly wouldn't fit him...at least; his sweats wouldn't.

"I think I have a pair of basketball shorts you can wear," Shizuo murmured, eyes suddenly locking on a droplet of water running down the other male's neck. The droplet ran down the pale neck and slid down a pale, surprisingly toned chest. Shizuo's face turned bright red as he quickly shoved past the other male. "Th-this way."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips. _A flustered Shizu-Chan...?_

Shizuo tore through his drawers, looking for anything that would clothe the naked male now leaning in his bedroom doorway. He pulled out a pair of black shorts and tossed them to Izaya, huffing. "There, now stop walking around my house naked."

Izaya chuckled softly, nodding at walking back into the bathroom. Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "My god..."

His heart was beating quickly, though he didn't know why; it scared him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, slowly looking back at his dresser so that he could get his clothes out as well. He settled for a pair of gray sweats and a long sleeved black shirt; the long sleeved prevented Izaya from seeing what he wasn't supposed to.

Shizuo turned to see Izaya in the door way, shirtless and in his shorts. Izaya smirked at him. "Showers all yours."

Shizuo paused, eyes narrowing a bit at the sensual tone of the raven's voice. Izaya simply smirked, turning on his heel and heading down the hall to the living room. Shizuo paused for a moment longer before quickly rushing to the bathroom.

Izaya plopped on the couch, running a hand through his wet hair as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. He shifted, a bit uncomfortable, and looked around the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do until shizuo got out of the shower; he wasn't sure what there _was _to do.

He stood again, making his way down the hall and pressing his ear against the bathroom door. He frowned, a bit dissapointed that Shizuo wasn't singing; that would have been funny, after all. He sighed and went to Shizuo's room, plopping in the computer chair and spinning a bit. With a curious expression, he pulled open the computer desk drawers and rifled through it. He didn't find much; change, gum wrappers and little peices of paper with anime episode numbers and quotes written on it. Izaya almost groaned. _Nothing interesting at all...!_

He closed the drawer and walked to the closet, throwing the door open. He saw many shirts and jeans, a few pairs that he knew would look fabulous on Shizuo and...-

Izaya blinked. _Wait...why would I care what Shizu-chan wears? Although...he would look rather nice in a pair of jeans instead of that ugly Raira uniform..._

He glanced around the closet, spotting a small shoe box. He knealed down and opened it, laughing a bit at the contents.

There were pictures, most of which showed a very young and joyful Shizuo. Izaya sat down fully, pulling the box into his lap._ Bingo!_

He flipped through the pictures, stopping to stare at one that showed a very young Shizuo holding a little bundle in his arms; his brother, most likely. Izaya smiled, running a finger over the joyous looking Shizuo. "Well, isn't that cute...?"

He had to admit that it was a bit odd seeing such a happy expression on Shizuo's face; he didn't recall ever seeing a smile on the blonde's face since he met him. Well, he had seen a few but they were small, almost forced smiles. No, he wanted to see a real smile on the blonde's face...but he didn't know why...and he didn't know how to make Shizuo smile anyways.

He flipped to another picture, a small chuckle escaping his lips. The picture showed yet another young Shizuo, this one dressed in a puppy costume for Halloween. Izaya laughed again, tilting his head. "How cute..."

"Wat the _hell_ do you think your doing?!"

Izaya casually glanced up, eyes meeting Shizuo's wide ones. He smiled, waving the photos around. "Why were you hiding such cute pictures of yourself, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled and stomped over, snatching the photos and the shoe box away from the other teen. "You nosey louse!"

Izaya grinned a bit. "That was a rather quick shower."

"I wasn't going to risk showering for a long time with you here," Shizuo snapped, shoving the photos back in the box. "But apparently even ten minutes is too long to leave you here, you nosey son of a-"

"I got bored," Izaya shrugged, plopping on Shizuo's bed with a grin. "And besides...your pictures were adorable, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, setting the box back in his closet and closing the door. "Don't go through my things, you stalker."

Izaya rolled his eyes lightly, hugging Shizuo's pillow to himself. "Ne, I'm bored."

Shizuo glanced at him and then sat in his computer chair, turning on his computer. "Then entertain yourself."

Izaya snickered. "Shizu-Chan, I can't do such a dirty thing in front of you~"

It took a moment for it to sink in, but then Shizuo's face went bright red. "You...! I didn't mean that, damn it!"

Izaya snickered again at the blonde's flustered face. "My, you're so red..." _Has Shizu-chan never done such things...? Oh, is he a virgin?!_

"Let's play a game," Izaya announced.

Shizuo looked away from his computer and raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

Izaya nodded, hugging Shizuo's pillow tighter. "Yes, let's play Truth or Dare."

Shizuo scoffed, looking back at his computer screen. "How old are you, twelve?"

"Oh, live a little," Izaya smirked. "...Unless you're chicken."

Shizuo looked away from his computer, eye twitching. "...You're on. You ask first."

Letting out a very unmanly noise, Izaya grinned and thought for a moment. "Truh or Dare, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo hesitated before answering. "...Truth..."

Izaya smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Are you a virgin?"

Shizuo's face went bright red again and he stuttered, tettering between anger and embarassment. "I...I...that's not...ah...y-yes..."

"Aww," Izaya giggled. "How cute!"

"Shut up," Shizuo snapped, glancing away to hide his blush. "T-truth or dare?"

Izaya hummed in thought. "Truth."

Shizuo frowned a bit, thinking silently. "...Are _you _a virgin?"

"Of course not," Izaya smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I lost my virginity years ago; ladies love me, after all."

Shizuo frowned again, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He looked away, huffing. "Your turn."

Izaya tilted his head. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Shizuo murmured, shrugging.

Izaya grinned, scooting closer. "Ne, I dare you to..." The male trailed off before suddenly smirking.

Shizuo yelped as Izaya was suddenly beside him, fingers flying quickly over the keys of his key board of his computer. "What are you doing?!"

Izaya's grin widened as he clicked a few times, backing up. "I dare you to watch a porno."

Shizuo grew wide eyed, face crimson red. "Wh-what?! You sicko! No, I will not watch a-"

"Chickening out already," Izaya hummed, smirking. "But it's so early in the game, Shizu-Chan..."

Shizuo huffed and looked away, cheeks bright red. "Just...just dare me to do something else, porn makes me...uncomfortable."

Izaya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "You're so boring...ok, then I dare you to tell me one of your most embarassing secrets."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, glaring a bit. "...Why?"

"So I can get to know you," Izaya stated simply, plopping back on the bed. He smiled, waiting.

Shizuo sighed and thought, trying to find something embarassing that he could remember. He fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt before shrugging. "Well...I slept with a stuffed animal until I was thirteen."

Izaya scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting that...cute, Shizu-chan, and very manly."

"Shut up," Shizuo looked away, not bothering to explain how he slept easier when he had something, anything, to hold on to. He sighed, looking back at Izaya. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Izaya replied, grinning.

Shizuo huffed, thinking. He hesitated before a frown formed on his lips. "...Why do you enjoy teasing me?"

Izaya stared at the boy blankly, before shrugging with a smirk. "Your reactions are interesting...and you, yourself, interest me."

Shizuo scoffed, shaking his head. "You talk to me like i'm some sort of science experiment."

"Well, in a way you are," Izaya murmured, staring seriously. "I want to analyze you and find out what makes you tick, Shizu-Chan. Now, truth or dare?"

Shizuo sighed. "...Truth."

Izaya hummed in though and then shrugged to himself. "...Have you had your first kiss?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No."

"how odd," Izaya muttered, mostly to himself.

"Not really," Shizuo stated silently, staring towards his bedroom window distantly. "...no one really wants to get close enough to me to do that. i'm the "monster" of Ikkebukuro...who the hell would want to kiss me...?...To hold me...? Hell, who would want to love me, hm?"

Izaya blinked, a bit taken back. There was a small pause before Izaya spoke in a smooth, yet teasing voice. "You have a point."

Shizuo didn't look at the male. Izaya leaned back, smirking. "Who in the right mind would want to love you? You'd probably break them, maybe even kill them. I wouldn't dare get close to you if I was anyone else, i've seen your brute strength first hand. It's terrifying...to others, at least. But yes, you have a point...who would love you?"

Izaya had been hoping to anger the blonde, had hoped Shizuo would have went on a rage fit...instead, however, the blonde turned to him with calm, saddened eyes. Shizuo smiled just barely. "No one will, Izaya."

This was a different Shizuo, and it took Izaya off guard. He opened his mouth to speak but, for once, he had nothing to say. Shizuo looked away and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I think it's bed time; you can sleep in here, I'll sleep in my brother's room."

Izaya said nothing, watching the blonde exit the room. He hugged the pillow from earlier, biting his lip in thought. That had definatly been a different Shizuo, one he hadn't seen before.

This Shizuo was sad, not angry, and seemed almost...fragile. Izaya didn't like it, not one bit. He huffed and fell on his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought. _Shizu-Chan, you truley are an odd human..._

In Kasuka's room, Shizuo was sitting at the endge of the bed with his head in his hands. He mentally slapped himself for acting the way he did infront of _Izaya _of all people. He grit his teeth and glared at the floor. Izaya wasn't supposed to get under his skin like that but he did so easily...

_"I wouldn't dare get close to you if i was anyone else, I've seen your brute strength first hand."_

His shoulders shook lightly and he watched as his fingers tugged down his left sleeves, his finger nails digging into his scars almost instantly. He had no blade or any other sharp objects, and getting up to get one would have alerted Izaya, so he settled for this.

The gashes opened, blood seeping out and coating Shizuo's fingernails. He winced and dug deeper, watching as small drops of blood slowly dripped down hiw arm. His body shuddered in a twisted pleasure; already, he was feeling himself slip into his dark haze, and without a blade no less.

He chuckled humorlessly, ripping at the gashes until they all opened, blood on his fingertips and under his nails, dripping down his arm...he smiled shakily, feeling the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He shuddered and fell on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his brother's room.

Only three things resiatered in his mind, the first being that Shinra was going to kill him when he found out. the second, being that Izaya had been the one to rile up his emotions in the first place and the third being...he had the whole weekend with the black haired devil.

But it's not like things could get worse than they alrwady had, right?

**good god that took a long time... -.- ok, did this seemed scattered? I know it went from studying to cooking to showers and then to all this, but i wasn't able to drag out the studying scene; i suck at math -.- however, i tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible. As for the whole dare about the porno...I'mma use that later ^^ I love making Shizu-chan squirm, after all :3 review my dears!**


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter, i'll admit, i was a bit hesitant to write, but I know ur all waiting so i finished as soon as i could. I must say, this story has gotten rather popular..*sniffle* i love all of u guys!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 7**

Shizuo woke up before Izaya did, surprisingly enough. He yawned and stretched before making his way to the bathroom, pulling up his shirt sleeve. Dried blood covered his arm around the gashes and, after some inspection, he saw dried blood on and under his nails as well. He sighed and turned on the sink, rinsing the blood off his arms, wincing a bit. His nails were next, soon clean as well. He pulled his sleeve down and exited the bathroom, walking down the hall and peering into his bedroom.

Izaya was sleeping, the blankets wrapped and twisted around his legs as one arm hung off the bed. Shizuo blinked before a small chuckled escaped his lips. S_o even that annoying Flea sleeps like a normal person...?_

He closed the door and trudged to the livingroom, plopping onto the couch and scooping up the remote. He switched on the TV, aimlessly flipping through the stations in a weak attempt at finding something to watch. He settled for an early morning cartoon, the kind kids watch, a small smile tugging at his lips. After the small break down last night, the cartoons made him smile.

A sudden ringing from down the hall startled him and he jerked, before hearing it stop after a few seconds and just barely hearing Izaya's voice; it was just Izaya's cell phone. He relaxed again, leaning back into the couch and staring back at the TV. A few minutes passed, Izaya's muffled voice barely heard. Shizuo finally heard his door open and Izaya trudged in, his phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah, hang on mom."

Izaya looked at Shizuo with sleepy eyes. "Ne, Shizu-Chan, is it ok if my little sisters come over for the day? My parents have special buisness to take care of and want me to watch them."

Shizuo blinked. "...You have sisters?"

Izaya nodded with a small yawn. "Yeah, two...so can my parents drop them off? It's just for the day, we'll still study and what not."

Shizuo shrugged a bit. "Yeah, that's fine, I guess."

"Thanks," Izaya smiled before continuing his phone conversation. "Yeah, you can drop them off here. Oh, and can you bring me a few changes of clothes?...Yes, I forgot...Thanks, I'll take care of the girls...Bye." Izaya hung up and plopped on the couch, yawning yet again. "I was sleeping so wonderfully too..."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the black haired male. "...You didn't tell me you had sisters."

"You didn't ask," Izaya reminded with a sleepy smirk.

"Right..." Shizuo muttered.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Izaya glanced over at the blonde, noticing the deep bags under his eyes. "Ne, Shizu-chan, did you even go to sleep?"

"Eh," Shizuo blinked before it sunk in. He shrugged. "Yeah, just not very well. So what time will your sister's be here?"

"About twenty minutes," Izaya shrugged, standing again. "Shall i make breakfast?"

"You don't have to," Shizuo muttered, standing too.

Izaya raised an eyebrow playfully. "And take the risk of letting you cook, when you have no cooking skills? I think not; I'll cook, you watch your cartoons."

Shizuo twitched. "They aren't cartoons, they're-"

"Anime," Izaya finished as he strolled into the kitchen, waving it off. "Same thing, dear."

Shizuo huffed as he sat back down, eyes narrowed at his TV screen. In the kitchen, Izaya opened the fridge and yawned. _I slept pretty well, Shizu-Chan's bed was comfortable...though it smelled like him...Though I didn't really mind..._

Izaya paused, his eye twitching. "Did I just...think that...?"

"What was that?" Shizuo called from the living room.

"Nothing!" Izaya called over his shoulder, turning back to stare into the fridge with a still twitching eye. He spoke quietly this time. "I don't like the brute's _smell; _that's creepy, even for me."

He shook his head and pulled out a carton of eggs and looked over his shoulder. "Shizu-chan, do you like french toast?"

"Sure," Shizuo called back.

Izaya smiled and looked back into the fridge but paused, spotting a rather large quantity of pudding cups in the back of the fridge. He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "That's alot of pudding..."

"Don't touch it!" Shizuo was behind him in a flash, yanking him away from the fridge. "Those are mine!"

Izaya steadied himself, trying not to laugh. "P-pardon?"

Shizuo shut the fridge, face a light shade of pink. "D-don't touch the pudding...or any of the sweets...ask me first, but don't lay a finger on the pudding."

Izaya snickered, setting the carton of eggs on the counter. "My, I had no idea you were so fond of sweets...That's valuble information. Thank you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked away. "...Shut up." He exited the kitchen with a huff.

Izaya shook his head with a small grin. _Not the kind of information i was looking for...but it's something, at least..._

Izaya began to cook then, Shizuo sitting in the livingroom. Soon the smell of cinnamon caught his attention and he smiled a bit; he loved cinnamon, too.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Izaya was there before Shizuo had the chance to stand, the raven throwing open the door. Shizuo heard girlish giggles, and heard what he assumed was Izaya's mother's voice. "You plan a sleep over and didn't even bring clothes? Baka~"

Izaya chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind."

"You're lucky i called then," Shizuo heard Izaya's mother reply. "Now, make sure Kururi and Mairu don't annoy your friend, ok?"

"Of course," Izaya said. "Bye mom~"

The door closed and Shizuo looked over, meeting two pairs of brown eyes. He blinked, staring at the two younger girl's who clung to Izaya. "Uhm..."

"Girl's," Izaya began in a voice Shizuo had never heard from him before. "This is Shizu-Chan."

Kururi bit her lip, walking over and smiling at Shizuo. "Hi, Shizzy! Iza-nii told us about you!"

Shizuo blinked, raising an eyebrow. "He did, did he?"

"Yeah," Mairu grinned, rushing over as well. She pushed her glasses up, head tilted. "You're bigger than I thought..."

"You're cute!" Kururi giggled, Mairu giggled as well.

Shizuo smiled slightly. "...You two are cute too. What are your names?"

Kururi grinned, jumping in place. "Orihara Kururi!"

Mairu giggled, waving. "Orihara Mairu."

Shizuo smiled. Izaya, chuckling, walked over and set his hands on the girl's heads. "Let Shizu-Chan wake up a bit before you start yelling, girls; come help me cook so Shizu-chan can get dressed."

Kururi pouted slightly. "But I wanna talk to Shizzy!"

"Me too," Mairu muttered, crossing her arms with an adorable pout.

Izaya smiled and looked at Shizuo, shrugging in apology. "It seems they like you, Shizu-Chan..."

"Yeah," Shizuo murmured, standing up. He looked at both girls, offering up a smile. "Let me get dressed and then I'll help you two and your brother cook, is that fair?"

The two girls nodded and Shizuo looked at Izaya. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright," Izaya shrugged, leading his sisters towards the kitchen. "Wear those sexy jeans I found in your closet, Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo opened his mouth to yell, but the raven haired male was already gone. He shook his head, muttering lightly about "Sicko fleas", and made his way to his room.

He had no idea Izaya had siblings, let alone _younger _ones; he didn't seem much like a big brother type, anyways. Then again, though, neither did Shizuo himself, but from what he could see, Izaya was ten times better at being a big brother. He paused at that thought, but what did it matter? It's not like Kasuka cared if he was a good big brother or not, and it's not like he _wanted _to be a big brother.

He sighed, shaking his head free of those thoughts and walking to his closet. He spent only a few seconds deciding on what to wear, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and another long sleeved shirt, this one white. He tugged his shirt off, pausing in the process to stare at his wrist. The scars looked better, since had had cleaned them and what not. He sighed, pulling on his white shirt and his jeans. He kicked his pajamas aside and made his way out, stopping to silently, and sneakily, peer into the kitchen.

Izaya was at the stove, humming and looking over where Lururi and Mairu were carefully cracking and mixing eggs in a bowl. Izaya smiled a bit. "Don't get any in your hair, go it? That's a big, sticky mess."

"Right," Kururi giggled, cracking another egg.

Mairu smiled, looking towards Izaya. "Why can't we cook the french toast and bacon with you, Iza-Nii?"

"I'd rather you two not be near the stove," Izaya laughed. He fliped a few slices of bacon. "You'll get burned."

"Iza-Nii," Mairu pouted, crossing her arms. "We're not super little!"

"But you're still little," Izaya pointed out with a joking smirk. "Let your big brother protect you, hm?"

Shizuo smiled to himself. He had to admitt it; Izaya did seem like a pretty amazing older brother: kind, smart, protective and enjoyable...everything he _wasn't. _He shook away those thoughts, making his way into the kitchen. Kururi and Mairu grinned. "Hi Shizzy!"

"Hi girls," Shizuo waved a bit, walking over to stand a few feet from Izaya. "So, what can I help with?"

Izaya hummed a bit. "Do you know how to cook eggs?"

Shizuo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Then help the girls with that," Izaya threw a smile over his shoulder.

Shizuo nodded and walked over to the girls, smiling a bit. Kururi grinned, looking up at shizuo. "Shizzy, we got them all mixed and we got the pan ready and everything! Scrambled eggs!"

Shizuo smiled and nodded, looking at Mairu. "How about you pour them into the pain and Kururi and I do the rest? Then after, you can put them on the plates."

Mairu nodded quickly. "Ok, deal!"

While they cooked, Izaya watched silently. No, this time he wasn't watching Shizuo for mere amusement, this time was different. His sisters were here, hanging on and hugging the "Monster" of Ikkebukuro...any brother would be worried. But, he was feeling more than worry, something totally different all together.

He was stunned, there, he had admitted it. Izaya was stunned that Shizuo could look so...brotherly; they weren't even his siblings! This was yet another side of Shizuo he hadn't seen, one he enjoyed. It almost made him feel bad for being so cruel to him...almost.

Breakfast was finished soon and the four of them ate, Shizuo yet again marveling at Izaya's cooking skills. When it came to washing dishes, Shizuo quickly assured that he would take care of it while Izaya, Mairu and Kururi watched TV. He carried the dishes into the kitchen, turning on the sink and yanking up his sleeves. He washed dishes in silence, unaware of the two silent little girls slowly creeping up on him until..."Rawr!"

"Jesus!" Shizuo jumped, the plate in his hand almost slipping out of his grasp. He steadied it and then frowned, looking at the two little girls by him. "That wasn't funny.'

"Was too," Kururi snickered.

"You got scared!" Mairu added, giggling.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I could have dropped that...what do you want?"

"We wanna help you," Mairu informed quickly, pushing her glasses up.

Shizuo thought for a second before nodding. "Ok, I'll wash, Kururi will dry and Mairu will set them on the counter so that I can put them away."

So, they started to do the dishes. Shizuo washed and rinsed them, handing them over to Kururi who dried them off with a towel before handing them to Mairu, who carefully set them on the counter. Shizuo smiled a bit at the two helpful, adorable girls. "Thanks for helping me, girls. Where's your brother?"

"Watching TV," Mairu answered.

Shizuo nodded a bit, rinsing off a plate and handing it to Kururi. The girl reached for the plate and then stopped, blinking at Shizuo's arm. "...Why do you have scratches on your arm, Shizzy?"

Shizuo froze, watching as Mairu looked over Kururi's shoulder to see as well. Both girls winced at the sight, looking up at Shizuo expectantly. Shizuo hesitated, biting his lip and thinking. "I...uhm...my...my cat did it."

The two girls blinked, Kururi tilting her head. "You have a kitty, Shizzy?"

"Yes," Shizuo lied quickly, smiling. "She's hiding today, but yeah, I have a cat. I was playing with her and she got too rough. That's where the scratches came from."

"Oh," Both girls muttered before smiling. Shizuo felt a heavy wave of guilt wash over him for lying to the little girls, looking back at the sink blankly. Had the two been just a few years older, they wouldn't have believed a word he had said to them about the fake cat, but he was lucky...as long as Izaya didn't catch on.

They finished their dishes and Shizuo pulled his sleeves back down, watching the girls skip off into the livingroom. He hesitated for a second before walking there as well. Izaya looked away from the Tv, smiling at Shizuo. "Go fetch your math things from yesterday; we have studying to do."

Shizuo nodded absently, walking down the hall. Izaya glanced that way for a second before looking at his sisters who sat in front of the TV. "That was nice of you to help Shizu-Chan with the dishes, girls."

They turned, grinning. Kururi shrugged a bit. "It was fun, ah but Shizzy has scratches from his mean kitty!"

Izaya blinked and tilted his head. "Kitty? Shizu-Chan doesn't have a cat..."

"Yeah he does," Mairu nodded quickly. "A mean one that scratched his arm up! We saw the scratches, Iza-nii!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow silently and then nodded. "If you say so..."

That little idea planted its self in Izaya's mind, and it did not sit well at all. He knew Shizuo didn't have a cat, he had been here long enough to prove so. Though he wasn't sure what to make of the "scratches" his sister's had claimed to have seen. Shizuo had been wearing long sleeves since he had met him, so even if a cat had scratched him, he wouldn't have seen it. Izaya would admit that he was a tad confused, but he pushed it aside as Shizuo enetered the room, math text book, notebook and a pencil in hand. Shizuo set the stuff down on the living room table, sitting and looking up at Izaya. "Ok, i'm ready."

Izaya blinked, unsure why that little phrase had sent a very wrong, very perverted shiver down his spine. _Damn, Shizu-Chan really knows how to make me think dirty, doesn't he?_

"Of course," Izaya sat up and slid the math book over, flipping it open to the page they had been on the previous night. "Ok, number five. You try it, then I'll help you."

Shizuo nodded and got to work and Izaya leaned back into the couch once more. He looked at Kururui and Mairu, who were both staring at the Tv, and then back at Shizuo. He watched Shizuo tilt his head a bit, most likely thinking "What the hell am I even looking at?!", and he smirked a bit. He watched Shizuo write down the equation, his smirk fading as he watched the concentrated look on the blonde's face. At that moment he looked, dare Izaya say it, adorable. Eyebrows furrowed, pink tongue sticking out just barely...

He shook his head, dismissing those thoughts as quickly as possible. "Are you stuck, Shizu-Chan?"

"Uh," Shizuo ran a hand through his hair. "Well...kind of. I think I know how to start this but i'm not sure..."

Izaya stooed and walked over to sit beside the blond, looking over at the equation. "Well, what do you think you have to do?"

"...Add like terms...?" Shizuo tried, looking at Izaya hopefully.

Izaya nodded, smiling a tiny bit. "Very good, it seems that little brain of yours is starting to develop."

"Iza-nii," Kururi whined, looking over her shoulder with a glare. "Be nice to Shizzy!"

Izaya chuckled and nodded. Shizuo got to work on the problem, a few silent minutes passin until he stopped again. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Shizuo tilted his head at his paper. "...This shit makes no fucking sense."

"Language," Izaya snapped, slapping the back og the other male's head. "There are children present, you idiot."

Shizuo rolled his eyes as he looked at Kururi and Mairu who were looking back at him. "Do you mind if I cuss?"

"Nope," Both girls replied with smiles, turning back to the TV.

Izaya rolled his eyes and sbatched Shizuo's paper off of the table. "Let me see what you did."

Shizuo watched Izaya scan over the problem, biting his lip; he really didn't want anything to be wrong in that problem. Izaya raised an eyebrow, setting the paper down. "I'm not sure why you got stuck; this is right, so far. What do you do now to finish it?"

"I don't know," Shizuo admitted, tapping his pencil lightly. "I'm stuck."

"Try dividing the answer in half," Izaya suggested with a small smile.

Shizuo hesitated and then nodded, getting back to work. Izaya stared at him, head tilted. _You really are different here than you are at school, Shizu-Chan...you're not a brute here at all..._

Shizuo set his pencil down, sighing. "Done."

Izaya collected the paper again and looked it over. He smirked a bit, setting the paper down. "Very good, you're learning."

Shizuo frowned, pointing his pencil at the raven haired male with a glare. "Watch it, flea."

"I was simply complimenting you," Izaya defended, gripping the pencil and tugging idly.

The sudden tug caught Shizuo off guard and he fell forward, crashing into Izaya and sending them both to the floor. Izaya blinked a bit, looking at the blonde now lying directly on his chest. "...If you wanted to cuddle with me, you could have asked, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo's face turned bright red as he quickly sat up, glaring. "Shut up, you made me fall!"

"Heh," Izaya snickered and sat up, picking up the pencil that had fallen out of Shizuo's grasp and handing it to the blonde. "Next problem, Shizu-Chan."

For the next two hours, Shizuo would do the problems and Izaya would check them, correcting Shizuo on the mistakes and helping him fix them. Kururi and Mairu had eventually fallen asleep, lying on top of one another. Izaya tilted his head at them as Shizuo, finally, shut the mathbook. "Shizu-Chan, can they sleep in your room for a few hours?"

Shizuo blinked at the sleeping girls before nodding. "Yeah, I'll help you take them in my room."

Izaya scooped up Mairu and Shizuo lifted Kururi, the males slowly making their way to Shizuo's room. They laid both girls down in the bed and pulled the blankets over them. As they made their way back down the hall, Izaya glanced at the blonde. "So, where's your cat?"

Shizuo frowned in confusion as he looked at Izaya. "What?"

"Your cat," Izaya repeated as he sat down on the couch. "The one you told my sisters about?"

It took a moment for it to seep in and then Shizuo blinked. "Oh..! Well...it's not really _my _cat...more like a wild one that, you know, comes around..."

Izaya had known many master liars in his time, had even considered himself a master liar as well, so it wasn't that hard for him to guess that Shizuo was lying. He leaned back into the couch, shaking his head. "Well, obviously I don't believe you."

Shizuo frowned and sat on the other end of the couch with a huff. "So what? It's none of your buisness."

Izaya shrugged simply, looking at the TV. A silence fell between the two, Izaya slowly looking over at the blonde. Shizuo looked on edge, sitting stiffly and rigidly. Izaya frowned a bit before reaching over, shoving the blonde roughly. "Don't look so stiff; this is your house, relax."

Shizuo hesitated before nodding. "Sorry..."

A few hours passed, the two teens making small conversation here and there. There was mostly silence, but it wasn't bad silence. In fact, it was almost comfortable, if you asked Shizuo...though, that worried him. He wasn;t exactly sure if he should be comfortable with Izaya around, however thats all he had felt so far...well, at least when ever Izaya wasn't insulting him. Maybe it was good, but he couldnt be sure.

The girls woke up around evening time, both of them rubbing their sleepy eyes. It was perfect timing too, because Izaya's parents arrived quickly after to pick them up. Izaya helped get their things together, spoke with his mom for a bit and then closed the front door. He turned to Shizuo, head cocked to the side. "Want me to make dinner?"

"If you want," Shizuo muttered with a shrug.

Izaya rolled his eyes a bit. "You're such a downer...how about we go out to eat?"

"Eh," Shizuo shook his head. "Tomrrow we can, not tonight. Cook something, I'll help if you'd like."

"Not really in a cooking mood," Izaya sighed, sitting back on the couch.

Shizuo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, settling for looking at the male. "Give me your phone; I'll order a pizza."

At the thought of the greasy food Izaya grimaced, but handed over his cell phone anyways. An hour later the pizza arrived, one large cheese and one pepperoni and a liter of soda. Shizuo set the food on the table, sitting down.

Izaya frowned but, without arguing, he reached forward and flipped open the top box, pulling free a slice of pepperoni. "Such greasy food..."

"Greasy food is good now and then," Shizuo shrugged, biting into his own slice.

Izaya scoffed lightly. "Yes, but it is also fattening. Do you want to get fat, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo scoffed as well. "I can eat an entire bakery, I think I'm safe from a few slices of pizza."

Izaya raised an eyebrow as he took a bite. "You like sweets that much? My, you must have such a sweet tooth...I'll just give you candy everytime I make you mad."

"Try it and i'll smash your face in," Shizuo snapped, irritated already.

Izaya chuckled and the two ate in silence, Shizuo pouring them both glasses of soda after they had inhaled a few slices. By the time they finished, the entire pepperoni pizza and half of the cheese was gone. Izaya frowned at his greasy fingers, reaching for a napkin. "Tomorrow, you and I are taking a walk; I refuse to get fat."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch. He was stasified now, stomach full and already tired, though it was only eight. Izaya must have noticed his sleepiness, because suddenly he faced the blonde with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

Shizuo almost groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Izaya nodded, grinning as he sipped from his soda. "Now, truth or dare, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo sighed, yawning. "Truth."

Izaya smirked. Oh, the possibilities of what he could ask..."You told me last night you're a virgin, but have you ever touched _yourself_?"

Shizuo choked on air, sitting up with a brigh red face. Well, things had escalated very quickly, indeed. "What?!"

"Answer me," Izaya smirked. "I'm curious, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo stutterd, avoiding eye contact with the male. "I...that's not...w-well...n-no...I haven't..."

"You poor baby," Izaya pouted as a truley evil plan formed in his mind. He shifted closer. "You've been denied such pleasures...?"

Shizuo gulped, scooting away a bit. "It's...that sounds perverted..."

Izaya smirked wickedly. Oh, yes he had a dangerously cruel idea. He had gained information already, but nothing that good. He knew Shizuo had a sweet tooth and that he couldn't cook, he also knew Shizuo was bitter towards his family and loved anime. However, that simply wasn't enough. How easily was it, he wondered, to make the oh so famous "monster" of Ikkebukuro...submit? "Perverted? Nonsense...it's perfectly normal...Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo held back a small gasp, shivering as the black haired male's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. "F-flea..."

Izaya's hand trailed down from the blonde's shoulder until their fingers twined, a smirk on his lips. "I'll help you, how about that?"

Shizuo went stiff, face reddening further if that was possible. He turned to yell at the flea but froze, his face mere inches from Izaya's. He took a shaky breath, mind blank. What was happening? Why was Izaya suddenly doing this? _This pervert...he's fucking with me, isn't he...?_

Izaya smirked, leaning over until his lips brushed the male's ear. "Trust me, it'll feel really good."

Shizuo couldn't respond, wide brown eyes watching as the flea's free hand rested on his knee, slowly making it's way up. His heart quickened but his body refused to move; he was stunned into a state of immobility. No one had touched him like this, let alone had gotten this close willingly. His lips opened but no words came out.

Izaya's smirk widened; he had Shizuo right where he wanted him. His hand trailed up the blonde's thigh and he chuckled. "Why don't you stop me?"

"I..." Shizuo gulped, his entire body growing warm.

Izaya chuckled again, taking it a step further and gripping the blonde's groin through his jeans. Shizuo jerked, gasping. "Hnn..!"

Izaya's smirk grew again. "What a delicious sound...virgins really are too cute..."

"St-stop," Shizuo managed to choke out, shoving at the boy who was now massaging his clothed member. "Nnn...F-flea, stop...!"

Izaya didn't listen, crimson eyes locked on the blonde's face as he rubbed harder, earning him yet another gasp from Shizuo. "My my...such a cute response...who would have expected the monster of Ikkebukuro to submit so easily?"

Shizuo grit his teeth, his temper suddenly flaring up, but not because of Izaya's actions. No, it was what he had said. The word "monster", that left a burning taste in his mouth, and it hadn't even been him who said it; Izaya had said it, but Shizuo heard it in his father's voice.

With a growl, Shizuo shoved Izaya away, sneding the black haired teen off the couch and onto the floor. Shizuo stood, face red and eyes narrowed in anger and, if Izaya was correct, confusion. "What the hell is _wrong _with you?!"

Izaya sat up, that annoying smirk still on his damn face. "I was simply having fun, Shizu-Chan."

"Fun," Shizuo snapped, fists clenched. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Shizuo turned on his heel and stormed to his room, slamming his door shut and falling back against it. He hug his head, fists shaking. So amny things were flying through his mind. Why had Izaya started touching him? To tease him? To embarass him?

_"who would have expected the monster of Ikkebukuro to submit so easily?"_

Monster.

The word immediatly made him think of his dad, and he grit his teeth. He had just strted thinking Izaya was a normal person...but he was the same as everyone else; cruel and mean with no desire to be nice to Shizuo at all. Shizuo smiled a bit sadly; it was to be expected, wasn't it?

His wallet was in his hand before he realized it and he paused, before growling under his breath. "Fuck it."

He yanked out his razor blade and sat on the edge of his bed, yanking up his white sleeves and pressing the blade against his scars from earlier. Again, he paused. He glanced at the door, frowning. Izaya was probably in the livingroom, still smirking to himself about making such a fool out of Shizuo. The blonde grit hi steeth again, looking back at his wrist and yanking the blade across it.

Blood trickled out and Shizuo hissed lowly. It wasn't enough, _god _it wasn't enough. He set it over the exact same bleeding cut, yanking it across again. He begged for it to cut deeper, to bleed more, to hurt more. He moved the blade to the next scar, barely visible under the blood trickling down Shizuo's arm. He sliced with ease, eyes clsoing tightly at the searing pain, before his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling with half lidded eyes.

_"Monster"_

_"Brute"_

The words echoed in his mind.

_"Who would love you?"_

Shizuo found it a bit funny that for some reason, Izaya's words had pushed him further than his father's ever had. Slowly, he looked back at his arm. Blood flowed from gashes, dripping off his arm and staining the carpet below. He would have to clean up before Izaya came and found out...

Slowly, he stood, expecting to be able to make it to the bathroom, but he froze, brown eyes meeting wide, stunned crimson ones. He stepped back, wide brown eyes glistening and body shaking. "I-Izaya..."

**Cliff hanger! XD hm...my poor Shizu-Chan T_T meh...that cutting scene brought back bad feelings ._. aww and i had a bit of yaoi in there for u all ^^ Review, things r getting good guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to warn you all now, updates are going to be slow. Currently, i was kicked out of where i was living cuz my uncle is a jerk face, so i have no internet acess. I got lucky today. Updates will take a while, home is just ruff right now. but enjoy what i managed to get out.**

**Chapter 8**

Izaya had seen many shocking things in his life, as many teenagers do. However, nothing he had ever seen had affected him like this. He was stunned, body frozen and mind blank. He watched the crimson liquid trickle down Shizuo's arm before he finally opened his mouth. "...What the hell are you doing?!"

Shizuo was stunned at Izaya's speed, the black haired teen slapping the razor out of his free hand and shoving him against the wall. Izaya got in his face, crimson eyes narrowed in anger and worry. "Are you a _moron?!" _

Shizuo stuttered before trying to glare, despite the pain he was feeling in his arm. "Get the hell awway from-"

"_Shut the hell up_," Izaya warned, voice low and ice cold.

Shizuo fell silent, gulping. Izaya muttered something under his breath, yanking Shizuo away from the wall and out of the room, headed for the bathroom. "You...you...tch."

Shizuo was drug into the bathroom and shoved against the counter while Izaya turned on the sink, still muttering under his breath. He turned and grabbed Shizuo's arm, pulling it under the faucet. Shizuo winced as the cold water hit his gashes,the blood mixing with the water and draining into the sink. "Flea..."

"Shut up," Izaya snapped, turning his narrowed eyes on the blonde. "One more word and I promise you I'll kick your ass myself."

Shizuo glared but said nothing, watching as Izaya rinsed the cuts off. The raven haired male yanked a towel over and wrapped it around Shizuo's arm, not making eye contact with the blonde. The two said nothing, neither of them knowing what to say at this point.

Izaya, after a moment, slowly looked up and met the blonde's eye. "...Did I cause this?"

Shizuo blinked, taken back, and frowned in confusion. Izaya rolled his eyes a bit and took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep himself calm. "Was it _my _fault you did this? Was it what I said or did or-"

"Yes," Shizuo snapped, eyes narrowed. Then, he sighed and looked away.

Izaya's eyes clouded with annoyance and hurt as he stared at the other teen. "...It's my fault?"

Shizuo sighed, shaking his head. "Partly."

Izaya looked away and rubbed his temples. "...You know, what if you had passed out from blood loss? You could have bled out and died, you big idiot! How do you think your parents would have reacted?!"

"...They'd be pissed that my blood stained the carpet," Shizuo stated blankly as he wrapped the towel tighter around his arm. He leaned back against the wall.

Izaya scoffed, crossing his arms. "I highly doubt that."

"You don't know my parents," Shizuo murmured, turning and exiting the bathroom. Izaya stared at where the blonde had been before bringing his hand up to grip his own hair. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, the image of crimson blood trickling down Shizuo's arm still replaying in his head. It was then that he remembered what his sisters had said about the "mean kitty" that had "scratched" Shizuo, and it was then that he began to take in all the factors around him; it all made sense. Shizuo was bitter towards people and had next to no friends, his family, Izaya assumed, wasn't the best around, either. And then, of course, he had to take into account his _own _actions...he had nearly molested the boy, for god's sake.

He shook his head though. _Shizuo's personal life is none of my buisness...besides, this is good information._

Shizuo was in the livingroom when Izaya found him, eyes glued to the TV as if nothing had happened. The towel, however, was still tightly wrapped around his arm. Izaya hesitated before plopping on the couch as well. "It's rather late..."

"It's eleven," Shizuo muttered silently, not daring to look at the other teen. He was too annoyed, too confused to look at him. Annoyed, because Izaya had found out one of his secrets and it was just what the damn flea had wanted to begin with! Confused...because a part of him, deep down, was glad Izaya had caught him in the act...

"Eleven is late," Izaya stated, looking at Shizuo with sharp, narrowed eyes. "I think we should both sleep; I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Shizuo stared at him, part of him wanting to snap at him for being bossy all ofa sudden, but his body was feeling weak and tired from..._that _and sleep really was sounding good right about then. Sighing, Shizuo stood. "Fine, you can take my brother's blankets off his bed to use."

Izaya nodded absently, not looking at the blonde. Shizuo made his way out and down the hall and into his room, falling on his bed with a big sigh. _Damn flea..._

He turned on his side and sighed again, closing his eyes tightly and taking a shuddering breath. He hadn't expected this when he agreed to let Izaya stay over for the weekend. He hadn't expected it at all. Shizuo bit his lip and opened his eyes just a little. At least Izaya would be going home after school on Monday and not following him home once again. Hell, maybe he'd follow Shinra and...

Shinra!

Shizuo sat up in a flash, taking a few hectic moments to hunt down his cell phone before flipping it open and dialing quickly. There were a few rings before Shinra's voice reached his ears. "What's up?"

"The flea knows," Shizuo stated bluntly, frowning a bit.

There was a moment of confused hesitation. "What? Izaya knows what, Shizuo?"

Shizuo fell onto his back and glared at the ceiling, but the glare slowly melded into a distant, confused look. "He knows about the cutting, Shinra."

Shinra was silent for a few moments before clearing his throat. "How did he find out? Did he see the cuts?"

"See them," Shizuo managed a weak chuckle. "He watched blood gush out of them, Shinra...he _saw _me do it."

"Saw you...oh man, Shizuo," Shinra sighed. "...What did he do?"

"He yelled a little, drug me to the bathroom and cleaned my cuts," Shisuo muttered absently. "Then he wrapped it in a towel...he's going to sleep right now, I think...he seems pretty...you know."

"No, I don't know," Shinra snapped, sounding like he was getting annoyed. "That's the thing, Shizuo...I don't know how he is or how he thinks...he could use this as black mail, for all we know."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Shizuo muttered sourly. He sighed and closed his eyes. "...Thing is, though...I'm not exactly...mad that he found out...part of me is...kind of glad."

"Glad," Shinra repated and then chuckled, despite the situation. "You're glad he found out?"

"Part of me is," Shizuo murmured, frowning. He turned on his side again, thinking. "...Is that...normal?"

"Yeah, usually," Shinra replied thoughtfully. "Maybe you're finally reaching out for help, though I'm not sure why you'd want help from Izaya of all people."

"I don't want his help," Shizuo snapped sourly, sitting up quickly. "I don't even need help!"

"Denial," Shinra sang.

Shizuo felt his eye twitch. "...forget I even called u." He hung up and tossed his cell aside.

Now, in the livingroom, Izaya stared at the ceiling, sprawled out on the couch. A frown was on his lips as his eyes narrowed. _What the hell do I do now?...That's amazing black mail...but I'm not that mean...surely I can't be the lone reason for such a habit, I hardly did a damn thing to the brute._

Izaya hated being confused, and he also hated not knowing things, like earlier stated. And right now, he _really _hated not knowing things. He knew he alone was definatly not the only thing making Shizuo feel th eneed to do such things, and it was obvious that his brute strength was most likely a cuase...but Izaya had a nagging feeling that there was something else, something he wasn't seeing...

It pissed him off, and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it...I don't care."

But he was lying to himself. He did care...and he really didn't know why.

**I'm sorry it's short, like i said, home is rough right now,i got lucky tonight so i typed this out as quickly as i could. Reviews please?...even if its horrible?**


	9. Chapter 9

**And it's back! I worked really hard to get this for you guys . please enjoy...even if it's short and rushed!**

**Enjoy~**

Izuo chapter 9

It was around noon by the time Shizuo dragged himself out of his room. He had been awake for a few hours already, but the lingering memory of the previous night had kept him in bed, unsure if he should come out or not. Part of him didn't want to face Izaya after that but another part told him that he shouldn't give a fuck. Eventually, after a few hours of hearing complete silence in the house, Shizuo had managed to come out, just so that he could see what was wrong.

He trudged into the living room and blinked when Izaya was nowhere in sight. He frowned a bit to himself; had Izaya gone home? No, his stuff was still here, Shizuo had seen it. He made his way into the kitchen, blinking at the note that was innocently taped to his fridge. He pulled it off and read it.

_I went for a walk to pick up some things from home and some groceries for you. I'll be back to make you breakfast, or lunch, when you get up. – Izaya_

Shizuo felt himself smile just a bit, before confusion settled in. After what he had seen, Izaya was still going to stay? He could have left, but at this point Shizuo wasn't even sure if he wanted Izaya gone or not. After last night…hell, he didn't know anything at all.

He plopped on the couch and sighed, glancing at the pizza boxes on the table from the previous night. He considered eating some of it but decided against it; Izaya would scold him, most likely.

But then again, why did he care? Izaya was…well, he was Izaya. He wasn't really important, but then again he wasn't just someone he knew now, either. Hell, Shizuo didn't know what the hell Izaya was to him as of now, at least not until they talked about what had happened.

The thought of the conversation made Shizuo's head hurt and he sighed, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. _Damn flea…_

Izaya strolled in not too long after, two grocery bags in hand. He caught sight of Shizuo and raised an eyebrow. "Well, good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

Shizuo frowned, but was internally relieved that, at least for now, things were normal. "Shut the hell up; what's for breakfast?"

"I shouldn't feed you," Izaya murmured with a teasing smirk. "After the stunt last night, you shouldn't eat my delicious food."

"You molested me," Shizuo snapped, switching topics for the most part as his cheeks flushed pink. "You shouldn't even still be here!"

"I have to be," Izaya reminded as he skipped into the kitchen and set the groceries down on the counter. "You'll fail math if I don't help you."

Though his words were teasing, Izaya's smirk had faded the second he was out of Shizuo's view. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the counter blankly.

Shizuo had seemed fine, though Izaya really shouldn't have cared. The fact that he _did _care was concerning enough, and if he were being honest, it was worrying him. However, it wasn't something he was going to ponder over all morning, at least not with Shizuo around.

He quickly put the groceries away and poked his head out of the kitchen. "Since it's past breakfast, I'm not cooking."

Shizuo calmly raised an eyebrow, not looking at the dark haired male. "Then I'll eat pizza."

"That's unhealthy," Izaya deadpanned, sighing. He thought for a moment before crossing his arms. "Do you eat sushi?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We're going out," Izaya muttered, walking over and yanking a strand of Shizuo's hair. "Go getdressed and we'll go to Russia sushi."

Shizuo swatted the hand away and made his way down the hall, a frown working its way onto his lips. For some reason. The fact that Izaya didn't seem to care was bugging him, though he knew it shouldn't. It was Izaya, and Izaya wasn't important to him...not at all.

About an hour the two teens were at Russia sushi. Izaya didn't eat much though, he just watched as the other teen ate. Creepy, he would admit to that but, if he were to be honest, it wasn't like it was the first time he had watched Shizuo eat. This time, however, he was aware of himself staring and he didn't bother to look away. He stared, watching as the oblivious blonde picked up his sushi and ate it, totally unaware of Izaya's eyes on him.

_Shizu-Chan, what am I going to do with you?, _The black haired teen thought idly, finally tearing his eyes away to glance around the resturant.

He hadn't noticed at first, but the other customers kept glancing their way, whispering things under their breath. When he listened hard enough, Izaya was able to pick out a few peices of sentences.

_"What's that monster doing here?"_

_"Don't make eye contact."_

_"That's Heiwajima Shizuo..."_

Izaya frowned, looking towards Shizuo. "Oi, Shizu-Chan? Do you ever go out to eat?"

Shizuo paused, his chopsticks half way to his mouth. "No...not really. I'm uh...not really allowed to...alone, anyways. Besides, my brother cooks for me if my parents don't."

Izaya raised an elegant eyebrow. "Not allowed? Why? Is is because you're such a brute?"

Shizuo glared, gripping his chopsticks a little tighter. "Something...like that..."

Izaya chuckled a little, looking back towards the other customers. "I was just curious...the citizens of Ikkebukuro seem to find it strange and scray that you're here, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo sighed, eating again. "...I know. That's another reason why I don't go out much. There's no use for me to go out if everyone's just going to run away from me or shit like that. What's the point?"

Izaya turned back to him, chin resting in his palm. "To get sunlight? Fresh air? To _socialize?"_

The blonde scoffed, shaking his head. "No one talks to me, aside form you, Shinra or my brother...but then again, my brother only does out of pity. Shinra's an idiot and you...well, you have your reasons. Honestly, I'd be better off by myself."

Izaya tilted his head a bit. "Being lonely isn't very fun. It makes you sad, then you do stupid stuff like you did last night."

This time, Shizuo's chopsticks broke under the pressure of his grip. He glared, mocha eyes narrowed. "Shut the hell up, flea. Half of it's _your _fault."

"I didn't tell you to do it," Izaya snapped back, crossing his arms. "In fact, I was going to appologize for touching you like I did but then I walked in on you nearly slicing your arm off, you damn idiot."

Shizuo stood, catching the attenttion of the other customers. Izaya stared up at him, crimson eyes narrowed and determined. Shizuo looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fuck you...I'm going home. See you there."

He stormed out and Izaya rolled his eyes, fishing out his cell phone. He dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hello?" Shinra answered, his voice as cheery as always.

"Shinra dear, I believe we need to have a talk," Izaya smiled, despite his growing aggitation.

There was a slight pause. "About...?"

"About Shizu-Chan's bad habit that you decided to not inform me about," Izaya's smile fell and he gripped his phone tighter. "I know."

"...I know you do," Shinra murmured. "Shizuo called me last night...honestly, I want to thank you for walking in on him or else he might have done worse."

"Don't thank me," Izaya snapped, frowning yet again. "Any specific reason why I wasn't informed?"

"It wasn't any of your buisness," Shinra snapped back, defensive. "Besides, it was shizuo's decision not to tell you, not mine, though I wouldn't have told you anyways."

Izaya sighed and thought for a minute. "How long has he been doing it?"

"...Long enough," Shinra replied.

"That isn't an answer..." Izaya trailed off.

There was a sigh on Shinra's side. "...Since eighth grade, ok?"

Izaya bit his lip. "...I'm guessing you won't tell me why?"

"No, I won't," Shinra muttered. "...Maybe he will, mayb he won't...why do you care, anyways? You said it yourself, you just want to mess with him. Isn't this enough?"

Izaya blinked slightly, sitting up. "Shinra...you do realize I'm not mean enough to use that against him, right? I may be a jerk but not enough to-"

"Just answer me," Shinra cut in. "Why do you care what Shizuo does? You barely know him."

Izaya frowned to himself and took a deep breath. Why did he care? Shinra was right; he barely knew Shizuo, so what was with the sudden concern? He definatly wasn't becoming a good person, definatly not but then...what was it?

"...I don't know." Izaya finally sighed, eyes narrowed in agitation. "It pisses me off almost as much as he himself does...because I don't know why I care, but i do. So, if you don't tell me why he does it...I'll find out myself. I need to know everything about my favorite human, after all." He snapped his phone shut and stood, paying for the food and walking out.

He had alot of thinking to do, and a blonde brute to tutor while doing so.

* * *

"Do it again," Izaya sighed, rubbing his temples.

Shizuo frowned, erasing the equation he had written on the paper. "I did what you fucking told me to!"

"No, you didn't," Izaya muttered, arms crossed as he leaned back on the couch. "Again, negatives times negatives are...?"

Shizuo's eye twitched. "Shut the hell up."

Izaya chuckled a bit. He watched as the blonde began to write down the equation yet again. "...Ne, Shizu-Chan, I'm going to sleep over longer."

Shizuo froze, looking up and blinking. "Excuse me? No, you're not."

"Yes, i am," Izaya stated firmly, though he smirked playfully. "I can't let you be lonely, after all."

Shizuo frowned and looked away. Izaya was just trying to make sure he didn't cut again, he knew that had to be the reason. It pissed him off,but he managed to sigh and nod slowly. "I can't change your damn mind so...fine. But you're sleeping on the couch, got it?"

Izaya pouted a bit. "No fun, meanie~ But ok."

But he didn't plan on sleeping tonight, not at all. He was going to try to find out whatever he needed ot find out, and he was going to do it tonight. Shizuo was hiding something and it was pissing Izaya off. As he watched Shizuo struggle with his math problem, he narrowed his eyes in thought. _Whatever it is you're hiding...I'm going to find out. I **will **learn everything about you._

**Ahhh so short! Ok, review! please! Updates are still slow...but I'm trying! T_T**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! again! and i believe you fans will enjoy this chapter...i did . **

**Enjoy~**

Shizuo stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and looking at his reflection. He flinched a bit, frowning. He looked like crap, but then again that was his opinion of himself everyday. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before opening the bathroom door.

"Gah!" Izaya nearly fell over, Shizuo gasping and catching the black haired teen before that could happen. Shizuo's face turned bright red. "The fuck?!"

Izaya huffed a bit, pouting. "You weren't supposed to open the door, you know."

"Why the hell were you outside of my bathroom door?!" Shizuo screeched, shoving the other teen away.

"Well, I was going to knock," Izaya stated, running a hand through his hair. "But I got worried because it was so quiet in here, so I started to listen...but you opened the door, causing me to fall over."

Shizuo's face went even brighter and he clenched his fists. "You...pervert!"

"Oh relax," Izaya said wiht a small chuckle. His chuckle died though as his eyes landed on the gash on the blonde's wrist. He frowned a little, glancing away. "Has your wound reopened...?"

Shizuo blinked a bit before shaking his head. "No...it hasn't..."

Izaya nodded a bit. "That's good...don't want you bleeding all over the place now do we?"

Shizuo looked away, frowning. "...Izaya."

Izaya looked at the blonde, seeing him frowning in thought and absently running his thumb over the gash on his wrist. "What?"

"...Whatever you're trying to do to me or find out..." Shizuo began, running a hand through his hair. "Can you...just not use this habit as black mail?"

Izaya frowned, crossing his arms. "...I'm not that mean, Shizu-Chan..."

"It's you," Shizuo snapped a bit harshly. "I'm not going to believe you so easily...but trust me, if you even try to use this as black mail...I swear I'll kick your ass. This isn't something you can just joke around about, ok? It's-"

"I know," Izaya snapped, narrowing his own eyes. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "...This is our little secret, yes? I know something about you that no one else does. Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you my own secret soon."

Shizuo looked away. "...I don't want to know anything about you."

Izaya seemed to blink a little. "...Why not?"

Shizuo hesitated, trying to form the right words. "...You probably don't care, but I'd rather not do anything that requires me getting too close to anyone else. No one wants to get close to me, so why should I bother getting close to anyone else? If I know a secret about you then it means I've gotten a step closer to you...and I don't want to. Laugh all you want, say i'm afraid...because I am. Ok? So just...stop trying to get information out of me, you're not going to get anything else."

Izaya stepped aside as the blonde shoved past him, leaning back and frowning at the floor. _Well, looks as if Shizu-chan is going to make this more difficult than it has to be._

Shizuo went to his room, getting dressed and plopping on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard the foot steps coming down the hall and nearly groaned as Izaya strolled in. The raven haired teen smirked, plopping in the computer chair and tilting his head. "Let's talk, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo shook his head, looking away. Izaya spun around in the chair before humming to himself. "Oh, come on. Let's just talk, please?"

Shizuo sighed. "About what, flea?"

Izaya thought for a second as he gazed at the turned off computer. "If I ask directly why you do..._that_, will you tell me?"

Shizuo sat up and shook his head. "No, I won't. So drop it."

Izaya rolled his eyes and looked back over at him. He stood, walking over and sitting beside the blonde on the bed. "One way or another, I will find out. You may not tell me, and I know Shinra won't, but I'll find out."

"Then you do that," Shizuo stated, standing and walking to his bedroom door. "But it's really none of your damn buisness. My home life is really not for you of all people to worry about."

He walked out, making Izaya tilt his head a bit. He sighed, falling onto his back on the blonde's bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Humans are so annoying...but, I myself am one so therefore maybe I'm being annoying too."

Izaya blinked and bolted up again. That was it! He was being _annoying _about all of this. Perhaps if he acted less annoying and like he actually was worried, he'd get more information.

Though, there was a part of him that wondered,s till, why he wanted this information. He brushed it off though, settling for exiting the room to find his blonde.

_His _blonde...that shouldn't have sounded so sinfully good to say in his mind. He shook his head free of those thoughts and peeked into the kitchen, seeing Shizuo rummaging through the fridge. He lingere din the door way, arms crossed. "It's almost eleven at night, Shizu-Chan; getting a bed time snack?"

Shizuo backed up, a pudding cup in his hand. He glared a bit at the raven haired male, closing the fridge and picking up a spoon off the counter. "So what if I am? I get hungry at night."

Izaya chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you from your delicious sugary products."

Shizuo lingered in his place for a moment before glancing away. "You...can have one too, if it'll shut you up."

"No thanks," Izaya waved it off. "I don't eat pudding."

Shizuo opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then shut it again, shaking his head and walking out. He plopped on the couch, opening his pudding cup and sticking his spoon in it. Izaya strolled in not too long after, taking his place beside the blonde, a little too close for Shizuo's liking. Shizuo didn't say anything, though, settling for eating his pudding. Izaya looked over at the blonde, head tilting. "You really should get some sleep, Shizu-Chan; we have school in the morning."

"I'll sleep in a little while," Shizuo muttered, taking in a spoonful of pudding. He swallowed, pointing his spoon at the other teen. "Don't concern yourself with me."

Izaya laughed a little. "Why? Are you afraid of someone worrying about you?"

Shizuo stiffened a bit and, quickly, Izaya chuckled to avoid another confrontation. "Baka~ I was playing, Shizu-Chan. Relax a bit, will you?"

"A bit hard to do that with you around," The blonde muttered, looking away once more.

Izaya nodded, mostly to himself. He leaned back in the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back over at Shizuo, watching the blonde eat his pudding. Once again, he was aware of himself staring, his eyes watching as the blonde's lips took in the spoon. He actually shuddered a bit, finding himself leaning a bit closer. _The hell am I doing...?_

But he couldn't stop now; his eyes stayed locked on Shizuo's mouth. The blonde's lips looked soft, like he had observed that one day at school, and right now, despite his better judgement or rational thoughts, all he wanted to do was kiss those lips.

_Damn it_, He thought, a bit frightened as he scooted closer, his hand reaching out and stopiing the spoon before it reached the blonde's lips.

Shizuo blinked, turning to look at Izaya and Izaya almost died. The blonde's brown eyes were wide anf curious, a little bit of pudding on his lips. Izaya, had he had less self control, would have swooned llike a school girl at such a cute, out of character look.

"Flea," Shizuo spoke up, making the other male jolt slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Izaya murmured, his hand tightening its grip on the other male's hand. He frowned a bit before taking a deep breath, looking at the blonde. "...I'm going to do something to you, and you're not going to get mad. Understood?"

Shizuo blinked a little. "Uhm...I...guess...? But what are-"

Izaya dove for the blonde's lips, the pudding and spoon clattering to the floor. Shizuo grunted in surprise, falling over on his back as the other teen crawled ontop of him, lips pressing harder against Shizuo's. Shizuo shoved at Izaya and, irked, Izaya gripped the brute's hands and pinned them down. What he was doing, he had no idea.

How had things gotten to _this_, of all things? It wasn't supposed to go this way, not at all. But Izaya didn't want to stop, as bad as that sounded, because Shizuo's lips _were_ as soft as he had imagined and the blonde writhing underneath of him just made _so much sense _to him.

Shizuo, though, found no sense in this at all. He was worried, on the verge of being frightened. He tried to move but when Izaya's tongue ran across his bototm lip, his body froze as a moan errupted from his own lips.

Izaya jolted, pulling away slightly, panting a little and gazing into the other's scared, aroused eyes. "...Do that again for me, Shizu-Chan. Make that noise again."

"F-Flea," Shizuo shook his head, trying to squirm away again.

Izaya, aroused and annoyed at the refusal, brought his knee up between the blonde's legs. Shizuo gasped aloud and jerked up, face turning a bright shade of pink. Izaya grinned. "Make that sound again."

He crashed his lips onto Shizuo's, rubbing his knee against Shizuo's slowly hardening manhood. Shizuo gasped, the action helping Izaya in sliding his tongue into Shizuo's mouth. His tongue slid against the writing blonde's, Shizuo letting out a small whimper that grew into a needy moan. Thoise sounds were driving Izaya crazy, making him forget all rational thoughts.

There was no desire for information, no desire for bringing Shizuo down. No, there was only desire for Shizuo himself. Frankly, that scared Izaya because he wasn't stupid; this wasn't lust that had just shown up at the moment.

This had been built up, had been caged and had been waiting to be let out, though he couldn't place exactly when this lust had even come into existance.

But Shizuo was responding, moaning against his lips and arching into his touch now. Izaya's rational mind turned away, giving in to the temptation underneath him. His hands trailed down the blonde's body, sliding up underneath the white shirt the blonde was wearing. Shizuo's skin was hot under his finger tips and Izaya himself groaned slightly, breaking the kiss only to trail his lips down the blonde's neck. Shizuo shivered, eyes closing as he tilted his head to the side. "I-Iza...Izaya..."

Izaya sighed softly, his own manhood hardening at the sound. God, his name sounded beautiful coming out of the brute's mouth. He licked slowly down the blonde's neck, biting down at the junction where his neck met his shoulder.

Shizuo jolted. "Ah..!"

Izaya smirked against the skin, looking at the blushing, panting blonde. His own cheeks were tinted pink, he could feel it. He leaned down to the blonde's ear, licking along the shell of it slowly. "Ne, Shizu-Chan...does this feel good?"

"P-pervert," Shizuo whispered, opening his eyes and trying to glare. Oh, but that blush on his face really did make it hard to look scary... "St-stop..."

Izaya laughed, biting down on the blonde's ear before licking it again. "I don't think I can...you tease..."

"Izaya," Shizuo groaned out, shaking hands coming up to grip the other male's shoulders.

Izaya smiled a bit, but replaced it with a smirk as he leaned up. "Don't worry...I'll be gentle with you."

Shizuo, panting, shook his head. "W-we...we can't..."

"Can't," Izaya rolled his eyes a bit, smirking. "Or are you just being a chicken, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo wanted to answer, god he did, but he couldn't, not with Izaya running his hands all over his torso like that. Those fingers felt good, as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't want this, he didn't! It was sudden...it was just lust...there was no love or signifigance in Izaya's actions at all...!

"Just relax," Izaya's voice in his ear made him shudder again. "Just let me make you feel good."

"I..." Shizuo opened his mouth, trying to voice his objection. "We can't just-"

"_What the fuck?!"_

Both teens froze, Shizuo's eyes growing wide as he turned his head towards the front door. His family stood in the door way, his father staring with wide and stunned eyes. It couldn't be helped, not with the position the two teens were in.

Shizuo sprawled under Izaya, the raven haired boy nipping and sucking at every patch of skin he could reach, his hands under the blonde's shirt and a leg between the blonde's own legs. Surely, it wasn't a good position to be found it, especially with the bright red faces they both wore.

Shizuo sat up, shoving Izaya off with a new found strength. "D-Dad...! I can explain...!"

"So this is what you do when we're gone, huh?" His dad spoke quietly, voice laced with anger. Slowly, he looked at Izaya before smiling. "I'm sorry you had to be forced into such acts with my son. Don't worry, my wife and son, Kasuka, will drive you home."

Izaya hesitated. "I uhm...was actually planning on staying the night, sir."

"I'm sure you were," Shizuo's dad nodded, turning back to Shizuo. "But I have to have a word with Shizuo."

Kasuka was the next one to speak, walking over to Izaya and grabbing his wrist to pull him down the hall. "I'll help you gather your things."

Izaya looked towards Shizuo, who's face was drained of color and was visibly shaking. Kasuka all but yanked Izaya down the hall. "Where are your things?"

"Everywhere..." Izaya muttered, pulling free. "I'll get them..."

Kasuka frowned, yanking Izaya back and shaking his heas."Get what you can for now, I'll find a way to get you the rest of your stuff. You need to leave. Now."

"I'll apologize to your dad..." Izaya tried, trying to pull free again. "I'll keep him out of trouble or-"

"Just get your things." Kasuka snapped, making Izaya fall silent.

Izaya nodded and walked past the smaller boy, going to Shizuo's room to grab his things. Kasuka followed, walking in and shutting the door. He turned to Izaya, eyes narrowed. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Orihara Izaya," Izaya replied, shoving his things into his back pack.

"Well," Kasuka frowned a bit, looking away. "...Just hurry before-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Both boys froze, Izaya's eyes narrowing as he listened to Shizuo's dad's booming voice. "We're gone for a few days and you start fucking around with guys in _my _house?!"

"I can explain!" Izaya heard Shizuo shout.

Izaya stood slowly, slinging his back pack over his shoulder as he looked at Kasuka. "Let me at least explain things to you-"

"You've done enough," Kasuka snapped, opening the door. "Now go, now."

Izaya, huffing, made his way down the hall and into the living room. Shizuo's dad had paused in his yelling, settling for offering Izaya a kind smile. "He won't cause you any more trouble, I assure you."

Izaya frowned a bit, nodding stiffly. "He didn't cause any trouble at all...but thank you, sir."

Kasuka didn't allow any more talking, grabbing Izaya and pulling him out.

Shizuo gulped as Izaya threw one last look over his shoulder. _Don't leave now flea...!_

The door closed and his dad turned back to him, arms crossed. "...So, how long?"

Shizuo blinked a bit and hesitated. "How long...what?"

"How long has _that _been going on?" His dad demanded, eyes narrowing again.

"N-Never," Shizuo assured, standing. "It...we weren't even going to anything!"

"Oh, I'm sure," His dad snapped, reaching out and grabbing Shizuo by the shirt and tugging him down the hall. "Damn fucking fag..."

"Let go!" Shizuo hissed out, trying to tug free. "We didn't do anything! Let go, damn it!"

His dad stopped, turning and shoving Shizuo into the wall with angered eyes. "You didn't do anything _this _time. God knows how many other times you've whored yourself out to fucking guys here! Fucking fag!"

Shizuo winced at the words, gulping. "D-dad I-"

"Shut the hell up," His dad snapped, gripping him by the hair and frowning. "You're fucking sick, you know that? How long has that fucker been here?"

"S-since you left," Shizuo replied quickly. "B-but he was helping me study...!"

"Oh please!" His dad shoved Shizuo's head back into the wall and growled. "You invited him over as soon as we left so you could do your sick ass things! You're sick! Fucking whoring yourself out to men, probably because no woman will ever want you! Even those men don't want you! Who would? You're a fucking freak of nature! Why the fuck can't you be like your brother?! He's good, he's _normal!" _

Shizuo winced once more, eyes falling to the floor. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry," His dad muttered, smirking. "No, not yet."

* * *

Izaya smiled at Shizuo's mother kindly. "Thank you so much for the ride, ma'am."

"Of course," The woman nodded.

Izaya glanced at Kasuka, who was glaring heatedly at the older teen. Izaya offered him a smile before walking into his house. He found his parents on the couch, both blinking at his arrival.

"You're early," His mom laughed a little. "Or, late, I gues. It's almost midnight; what are you doing here? Weren't you sleeping over at that boy's house?"

"Something came up," Izaya told her, walking towards the stairs. "The girls asleep already?"

"Yes," His dad nodded. "We just got them to sleep so please don't wake them up."

Izaya nodded and went to his room, closing and locking his door. He fished out his cell phone as he dropped his backpack. He dialed Shizuo's number, why he had it he had no idea, and waited.

It rang...and rang...and rang. He frowned, closing his phone as he bit his lip in thought.

The events of that night had surely been...surprising, and he expected Shizuo to kick his ass later. But, it wasn't his buisness to worry about it for now. He'd apologize to Shizuo's parents, and brother, another time. He stripped off his shirt and got in his bed, but he didn't fall asleep. In fact, he couldn't.

All he could picture in his mind was Shizuo's expression. Not the aroused, blushing one, but the one he wore when he saw his father.

The terrified expression. A scared Shizuo, again, was one he was not used to. It wasn't the first time he had seen that expression, but at that moment it just seemed so..._wrong _on the blonde's face. It left Izaya unsettled, almost guilty for leaving him like that.

However, he brushed it aside.

It's not like anything serious would come of it.

**Shizu-Chan... T_T my poor Shizuo... stupid Izaya...! Gahh review! .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people.**

**Enjoy~**

Shinra knew something was wrong when Shizuo wasn't in class that day. He had texted him earlier that morning, receiving no response, and when he had tried to call him all he had gotten was Shizuo's voicemail. He frowned as he tapped his pencil on the desk, looking up when Izaya entered the room.

Izaya smiled at Shinra and then frowned at the lack of Shizuo. "Is Shizu-Chan running late?"

Shinra frowned. "I don't know...I havent talked to him today. He isn't answering my calls or my texts."

Izaya frowned too, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Classes start soon...he'll be late."

Shinra nodded and then looked away. "Did...something happen while you were there by any chance?"

"No," Izaya replied before hesitating. "Well, maybe. Nothing serious..."

"He's going to tell me anyways," Shinra remined as he turned back to him. "So I suggest just telling me now."

Izaya let out a small chuckle, sitting on one of the desks. "I let one of my moments of lust take over and...well, Shizu-Chan's dad walked in while we were in a very compromising position."

It took a moment for that to sink in and when it did, Shinra shot up with wide eyes. "You slept with Shizuo?!"

"Don't be stupid," Izaya muttered before looking away. "...I tried to, but I didn't. His father walked in and caught us half way."

Shinra paled. "You...you're...not...serious...Izaya, please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not," Izaya looked back at Shinra and then frowned at his friend's horrified expression. "Shinra...?"

"You idiot...!" Shinra yelled, grabbing Izaya by the shirt. "I can't believe you! You're such a moron!"

Izaya blinked and frowned. "Let go of-"

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Shinra screamed, face red in anger. "God damn it, you idiot! Shizuo's going to get...!" Shinra stopped, looking away suddenly. He let go of Izaya and stepped back, clenching his fists.

Izaya stared at him. "...Shinra...?"

Shinra looked up, shoulders shaking. "Izaya...you...just made things really...really bad."

Izaya blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "...How?"

The brunet looked away and gathered his things, shaking his head. "None of your buisness. I'm going to check on Shizuo. I'll talk to you later."

Izaya let the other teen run past him, his crimson eyes narrowed at the floor. He had that uneasy feeling he had when he had left Shizuo's house, only now it was stronger. He whipped out his phone as he went into the hall, headed for his own class. He listened as it rang before grititng his teeth, Shizuo's voicemail recording going off. _"This is Shizuo, leave a message."_

"Damn it Shizuo," Izaya growled into the phone, stopping. "Call me, god damn it."

He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Damn it..." He ran a hand through his hair, laughing despite his growing anger. Though, it wasn't a happy laugh. It was forced and strained, on the verge of sounding almost like sobs. He leaned against a wall and tugged at his hair. "Why the hell do I care...?"

* * *

Shinra opened Shizuo's front door, kicking his shoes off. Shziuo's brother was at school and his parents were at work, leaving the house mostly empty. Shinra walked down the hall, coming to Shizuo's bedroom door. He hesitated before knocking. "Shizuo...?"

"Go away," Shizuo's voice snapped.

Shinra frowned. "Shizuo, I'm coming in."

Shinra opeened the door, yelping when a book nearly slammed into his face. He sighed and then looked towards where the blonde was, back to Shinra. "I said to go away, damn it!"

"No," Shinra stated, setting his stuff down and walking over. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder. "Please, look at me."

Shizuo shrugged the hand away, shaking his head. "No, just leave me alone."

Shinra narrowed his eyes. "Either you look at me, or I call Celty."

Shizuo sighed, fists clenching. "...I fucking hate you."

He turned and Shinra's eyes widened. Shizuo's dad must have gotten him good, because he had a busted lip and a nasty bruise spreading from his right temple down to his cheek. It wasn't much, but Shinra had the feeling it wasn't the blonde's face his dad had focused on. "...Take off your shirt."

Shizuo shook his head. Shinra sighed. "Shizuo, please..."

Shizuo fell silent before slowly tugging off his shirt. "I hate you...so god damn much right now."

"I know," Shinra murmured, a hand coming out to run over a bruise that was formed on the blonde's shoulder. He didn't want to let his eyes wander any lower just yet. But, he did. Shizuo's torso was littered with small and big bruises and, after he turned the blonde around, he saw more littering his back. The bruises were dark, even parts of his back sportting gashes from something...

"Did he cut you?" Shinra murmured, touching one of the gashes on the blonde's back.

Shizuo sat on his bed, shaking his head slowly. "A...glass broke while I was trying to move out of the way and I fell."

Shinra stared at him. "...Izaya...told me what you and him were doing when your dad walked in..."

"That damn flea," Shizuo grit his teeth, bowing his head. "That...god damn...fucking louse...! It's his fault! All of his fault!"

Shinra yelped when the blonde stood, tugging his shirt back on. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Shizuo snapped, looking for his shoes with a pissed expression. "I'll fucking rip him apart!"

"Shizuo!" Shinra groaned, snatching up the blonde's shoes before Shizuo could reach them. "Violence doesn't solve anything! You of all people know that!"

"Fuck you!" Shizuo growled, fists clenched. "Give me my damn shoes!"

"No," Shinra stated firmly, though he was shaking. "You're not going to go running to Izaya while you're in a mood like this!"

The blonde growled and then huffed. "Fine, I'll kick his ass without shoes!"

Shizuo went to shove past Shinra but the brunet frowned, shoving against the brute. "Seriously, stop! You hate violence! Damn it, Shizuo! Enough!"

Shizuo stopped, finally falling against his friend and sighing. His hands, shaking now, gripped Shinra's shirt as he started to cry. "Why...why is everything so...fucking...hard?! Why can't I just be normal?! They'd like me better that way! I'm no good like this! I'd be better off dead!"

Shinra's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his trembling friend. "No, no stop thinking like that..."

"No one likes me," Shizuo growled out, stepping back and clenching his fists. "All i do...is break things...! I break and destroy...! What use am I, Shinra?! Damn it, Shinra! Open your eyes! I'm a fucking monster!"

"You're not!" Shinra yelled, his fists clenched too. "Shizuo, you're fine the way you are!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shziuo screamed, his fist flying and hitting the wall beside the other male's head.

Shinra gasped and grew rigid, gulping and staring at the other teen. Shizuo, head down, had tears streaming down his cheeks, shook harder. "I'm...a monster. All I do...is break...and ruin...and scare...! I have no purpose in life...no reason to live...I'll be alone! I always was! My parents hate me, they can't even look at me! Everyone in the city is terrified of me, and even you are! Look at the look in your damn eyes!"

Shinra gulped. "Sh-Shizuo..."

"I hate this...!" Shizuo's arm fell to his side and he stepped back, sitting on his bed and covering his eyes. His shoulders shook violently with every shuddering sob he let out. "I...hate myself...I hate him...I hate all of this...!"

Shinra was at a loss for words, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He bit his lip, afraid of what to say. Shizuo had never broken down like this before; he didn't know how to react. "...Can I...do anything for you right now?"

Shizuo shook his head, turning and lyinf on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. "J-just l-leave me alone...!"

Shinra frowned and walked to the computer desk, sitting in the chair. "...I'll stay here until one. I'll leave before either of your parents get here."

Shizuo didn't reply and Shinra sighed, turning to gaze at the window. _Izaya...what did you do?_

* * *

Skipping school had never really been his thing, but then again it didn't really matter. Izaya walked idly down the street, not really going anywhere in particular. Around him, kids from the local middle schools were on their way home and it made Izaya smile a bit. He turned a corner, looking around before he spotted a slightly familiar, apathetic face. He blinked and then sped up. "Oi, little Heiwajima!"

Kasuka, who had been on his own way home, stopped and glanced over his shoulder. At the sight of Izaya his lips turned down in a scowl. Izaya walked up to him with a smile. "Good afternoon."

"What do you want?" Kasuka asked silently.

Izaya's smile faltered. "I had a question. Did your dad take your brother's phone away? He isn't answering any of my, or Shinra's, calls."

Kasuka looked away. "Shizuo has his phone."

Izaya tilted his head and then nodded. "So...he's just ignoring everyone? I see...ah, is he sick today?"

"No," Kasuka muttered before turning to him. "...But it's none of your buisness. You've gotten him into enough trouble already, so just forget all about my brother."

Izaya narrowed his eyes and sighed. "...So, he got grounded because of me?"

"No," Kasuka shook his head. "...But he got in trouble. Alot of it. And frankly, I have half a mind to punch you in your smug, annoying face, but i'm not going to."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "You and your folks came home pretty early..."

"My audition was canceled," Kasuka snapped, shoving past the older teen. "Now seriously, get lost."

"I want to talk to your brother," Izaya snapped, grabbing Kasuka's wrist.

Kasuka yanked away, turning to glare daggers at the teen. "Stay the hell away from Shizuo, you got it?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "And what if I refuse to?"

Kasuka frowned. Izaya's lips twitched into a smirk. "We go to the same school, have the same friend...we eat together at lunch. You can't keep us from seeing each other."

Kasuka looked away, sighing. "...You're right. I can't keep you away from him. But I trust that you would do the right thing and stay away from him. If you have a heart and care at all about him...you'll leave him alone."

Izaya frowned. "...I don't care, so why leave him alone?"

Kasuka, frustrated, turned on his heel. "...I hope he hates you."

Izaya was silent. looking away and frowning at the ground. Absently, his fingers came up to touch his lips. He sighed, remembering just how soft Shizuo's lips had felt. He let his hand drop, fishing out his cell phone and dialing Shizuo's number yet again. There wasn't an answer, the voice mail recording going out yet again. Izaya snapped his phone shut and grit his teeth. "Damn it all..."

* * *

It was night time and Kasuka made his way down the hall, a plate of food in his hand. He opened his brother's bedroom door, stepping in and silently shutting the door behind him. "I brought dinner."

Shizuo sat up in his bed, getting up and sitting at his computer desk. Kasuka set the plate down in front of him, hesitating. "...Do you need anything else? Pain killers or-"

"I don't want anything from you," Shizuo snapped, looking away. "Leave me alone."

Kasuka frowned and nodded. "...Sleep well tonight, Shizuo."

The younger boy left and Shizuo sighed, staring at his food in front of him. After a few minutes of consideration he shoved it aside, turning on his computer.

Anime would make him feel better, hopefully.

He was four episodes into an anime he had seen a billion times when he finally glanced at his window. "Holy shit...!"

Izaya smiled from behind the glass, waving. Shizuo felt his eye twitch before he turned away from the window. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...!_

"Don't ignore me," Izaya said with an irritated frown. "I'm coming in."

Shizuo didn't have time to argue, the window sliding open and Izaya jumping in. Shizuo quicklly turned his back to the raven haired teen and clenching his fists. "Get out before my parents see you!"

"I'm quiet," Izaya waved the order off and smiled, crossing his arms. "...I called."

"Yeah, i know," Shizuo hissed, refusing to turn around. "There's a reason I ignored your calls, flea! I don't want to see you! Now just get out of my room!"

Izaya frowned and tilted his head a bit. "...Shizu-Chan, if it's about what we did then-"

"We?" Shizuo echoed, gritting his teeth. "here is no 'We', damn it! It was all you! I told you to stop and you just...you...you got me in so much fucking trouble...!"

Izaya stared at the blonde's back before uncrossing his arms. "Look at me when you're talking to me, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo grew stiff. "...I don't have to listen to you."

Izaya frowned. It felt odd not having Shizuo look at him...and he knew the blonde was hiding something. It was pisisng him of so badly that his fists, clenched at his sides, were shaking. "Look at me."

Shizuo shook his head. "Get out of my room..."

Izaya growled low in his throat, stepping closer and yanking the blonde around. His crimson eyes widened, slowly gazing at the bruise and busted lip. Shizuo's eyes widened before narrowing and he shoved away from the other teen. "Bastard!"

Izaya blinked slowly, eyes slowly meeting Shizuo's. "...I...caused that...?"

Shizuo blinked before looking away with a scowl. "...Yes. Not just that...but the injuries all over my damn body...it's all your fault, ok?! My dad came in and saw what you were doing and...and he flipped out on me! He thinks I'm some kind of man whore...and he beat my ass because of you!"

Izaya took a small step back, frowning and shaking his head slowly. "I...didn't know..."

"I know!" Shizuo snapped, glaring. "That's your problem! You don't know a damn thing yet you come in here and mess everything up! You knew one secret, wasn't that enough?! You just...you...!"

The blonde gripped his head, growling and sitting on his bed and glaring at the floor. "You piss me off...!"

Izaya stared at the blonde, eyes wide. It all started to make sense then, all of it. He frowned and slowly stepped closer, knealing and setting his hands on the blonde's lap. "Shizu-Chan...I...I'm..." He closed his mouth, no words coming to mind. He looked down and sighed, looking away. "Your father...did this to you, huh?...Baka...I guess I...should have seen that one, yes?"

Shizuo shoved Izaya away, scooting further back on the bed and bringing his knees up to his chest. "...Why are you here?"

Izaya stared at him for a whle. Why was he here? Hell, he had no idea... He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "...Can I apologize?"

Shizuo seemed to hesitate before glancing away. "For...?"

"...Everything." Izaya said quietly, meeting the blonde's gaze. "All of the trouble I unknowingly caused you. And, also, for...what your dad saw. It was stupid of me...and i'm sorry."

That surprised him. It had been a very long time since he had properly, and meaningfully, apologized for his own actiosn. The words felt weird coming out of his mouth, left an uncertain taste but he held back; he had to. There was just something that told me he had to do this because it was all of his fault.

And he still didn't know why he cared.

Shizuo looked away and frowned. "...Apologizing...does nothing, Izaya."

"I know," Izaya's voice shook a little as he walked over and looked at Shizuo. Slowly, he leaned down until they were nose to nose.

So many memories ran through his head at that moment. Shizuo's blushing face and eyes clouded with both fear and arousal...shizuo's heated, soft skin under his finger tips...It made Izaya sigh softly, a very small, sad smile gracing his lips. "...I'll see you at school."

And then he was kissing Shizuo, the stunned blonde frozen and face bright red. Izaya pulled back and headed for the window, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. "Answer my calls, next time, too."

And then he was gone, Shizuo's eyes wide and a finger touching his lips. "What...god damn Flea...!"

He fell onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his red, blushing face. "I'll kill him...!"

But despite his annoyance and every other feeling he had...he smiled just a bit.

And...he didn't know why.

**aha! shizu-Chan u know why...~ it's gonna get even better soon i soooo promise! confessions..suspense...tears...blood...yaoi...! Review guys! i love u all~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry, my only internet acess is my best friend's house and she's been grounded. Ughh...and plus I've been sooo...mehh...you know, moody and busy. but do not worry! This story shall continue on! Enjoy my readers! I love all of you X3**

**Chapter 12**

Shizuo wasn't in the best of moods when he went to school the next day. Hell, he was in a down right terrible mood. His head was sore from the bruise and the rest of his body hurt like hell and to top it off, he hadn't slept at all; that damn kiss from Izaya had kept him up all night in confusion. He sighed as he entered his class room, sitting down at his desk. He ran a hand through his hair as he gazed out the window.

Dark clouds were rolling in, ones he hadn't noticed the day before; rain was sure to come. He frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo jerked and then frowned again, turning to look at Shinra. The brunet grinned at him, plopping in his head. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Shizuo snapped, irritated already. "Do you even have to ask?"

Shinra's smile faltered a bit. "R-Right...sorry."

Shizuo sighed and looked away once more. "...Don't apologize to me; you make me feel bad."

Shinra's smile formed on his lips again. "Big softie!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but he was cut off by a very familiar, very aggiating voice. "Shizu-Chan, you're back!"

Izaya pranced over and stood infront of the blonde's desk with a huge grin. He tilted his head, crimson eyes glowing happily. "I missed you!"

Shizuo blinked, the memory of the Flea's lips on his making his face go bright red. He grit his teeth and looked away. "Get the hell away from me."

Izaya blinked, his smile slipping a bit. "Ne, that was mean."

"I don't care," Shizuo snapped, turning to glare up at the other teen. "Get away from me!"

"Hey, easy," Shinra stood slowly, a nervous laugh escaping him. "No need to get hostile..."

"Stay out of this," Shizuo snapped, irritated even more now. He faced Izaya with an irritated frown. "Stay away from me, do you hear me? I don't want anything to do with you, Flea. Leave me alone."

Izaya blinked in surprise, a heavy weight suddenly pressing down on his chest. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Well, that sure was sudden."

"I never liked you to begin with," Shizuo snapped, looking away. "So just make this easier for both of us and leave me alone."

Izaya stared and then, to his surprise, looked down. He shifted his weight on his feet before running a hand through his hair. "Shizu-Chan, I apologized to you, didn't I? Aren't we on equal terms now?"

Shizuo felt a pang of guilt hit him but brushed it aside, slamming a fist down on his desk. "No, we're not! You're an arrogant, insensative asshole and I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

Shinra was stunned into silence as his eyes traveled to Izaya's face, watching for his reaction. Izaya's eyes had clouded over with both anger and hurt, a frown formed on his lips as he stared at their friend who in turn was also pissed. Izaya looked away, a forced chuckle coming out. "You just need to clear your head, is all. Don't worry, I'll give you some space for a few days; I have things to do, after all. I need to get to class, see you later."

The dark haired teen left and Shizuo looked down, shaking in irritation. Shinra would have spoken up but the bell rang and students began to file in. Shinra sat back down, telling himself that he would indeed question Shizuo about this sudden behaviour at lunch.

* * *

Izaya tapped his pencil on his desk, annoyance written all over his face. He glanced at the clock and then sighed, looking back at his notebook. It was blank, though mostly because he really had no need to take notes; he was smart enough to understand everything, notes were useless.

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair as he slowly looked back towards the front of the class. Irritated, he finally leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

_"Just make this easier for both of us and leave me alone."_

Shizuo's comment had left him unsettled and, if he were to be honest, a little hurt. He hadn't expected such a response from the blonde when he saw him earlier, but then again it was what he deserved after what had happened during the past few days. Izaya frowned up at the ceiling, closing his eyes slowly. "Damn it..."

When lunch rolled around, Izaya wasn't sure if he was supposed to meet Shinra and Shizuo on the roof like he usually did; Shizuo had told him to leave him alone and stay away, after all. He hesitated at the door that led out to the roof, frowning and crossing his arms. "It's not like he'll do anything to me even if I do go out there."

He kicked the door open, strolling out with a wide grin. "Good afternoon!"

Shinra blinked and Shizuo said nothing, not even looking at the black haired teen. Izaya raised an eyebrow as he sat down infront of Shizuo,smiling still. "What, you won't talk to me?"

Shizuo stood then, not looking at Izaya as he started to walk away. "Shinra, telll Celty I'll come over soon."

"Yeah," Shinra nodded, glancing at Izaya who was less than amused. "I will."

The blonde left and Izaya looked at Shinra with a frown. "Is he ignoring me?"

"Obviously," The other teen sighed, leaning back. "Can you blame him, though? Besides, he told you to leave him alone, didn't he? Why did you come out here?"

Izaya offered a slight shrugg. "Because I wanted to see Shizu-Chan, of course. I thought maybe he was just kidding about this morning."

Shinra shook his head and looked away. "...You don't seem to realize how bad you made things for him, Izaya."

"I apologized," Izaya snapped, looking away. "I know i can't just make everything go away, but I'm willing to at least be on equal terms with him."

"He doesn't want to be on equal terms," Shinra rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and frowning. "He doesn't want anything to do with you, Izaya. Maybe he did earlier but what you did ruined any chance you had...what the hell were you even thinking? All you had to do was tutor him, and for some reason you took that as an invitation to screw things up with him. Why, Izaya? What was your whole reasoning?"

Izaya stared at Shinra for a few silent minutes, emotions swimming through his eyes. Anger. Confusion. Saddness. Humor. He let himself smile, looking up at the sky. "...I wanted to break the unbreakable. However, I guess I never took into consideration the possibility of him already being broken."

Shinra blinked in slight surprise, frowning and looking away. "...He doesn't need this, Izaya."

"I know," Izaya snapped, irritated as he faced his friend again. "I'm trying to fix it."

"You're doing it wrong,"Shinra dead panned.

Izaya rolled his eyes as he stood. "Where did he sneak off to?"

Shinra shrugged. "How should I know? He could be anywhere."

"You're becoming less of a help every day," Izaya sighed, shaking his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at the sky again with a frown. "...It's going to rain soon, isn't it?"

"Probably," Shinra murmured, looking up as well. He frowned and then sighed. "...Just leave him alone alright?"

Izaya frowned. "...I can't do that."

"Even if it was for his own saftey?" Shinra's voice was a whisper. He stood, facing Izaya with a blank look. "...He's my best friend, Izaya; I know him better than you ever will. He does't need any more pain."

"I won't hurt him!" Izaya yelled, startling even himself. His fists, clenched at his sides, shook as he faced Shinra with narrowed and furious eyes. "Hurting him again is the last thing I'll do, Shinra. So stop telling me what to do...please."

Shinra sighed in defeat, nodding. "...Fine, but Celty will kill you if you hurt him again. She's already pissed off."

Izaya didn't reply, turning and walking back into the school.

* * *

Shizuo heard the footsteps coming up behind him as he exited the school grounds and he sighed. He stopped, waiting as the footsteps got closer. "Shizu-Chaaan!"

Shizuo started walking again, gritting his teeth. _Just ignore him, he'll go away._

"I won't go away," Izaya muttered as he caught up to the blonde. He grabbed the other's wrist, smiling. "Now, will you talk to me?"

Shizuo silently yanked his arm away, walking yet again. Izaya frowned and followed, rolling his eyes. "You're being a brat."

Shizuo's eye twitched but he said nothing, walking faster and turning a corner. Izaya smiled a bit, continuing. "You're such a baby,you know? But a cute one."

Shizuo stopped then, turning and swinging a fist at the other teen. Izaya stepped back and blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, that was rather rude."

"Get away from me," Shizuo snapped, looking away. "And stop following me home!"

"Then I'll follow your little brother home," Izaya grinned.

The blonde's eye twitched again. "Why? He's nothing special."

Izaya nodded with a sly smirk. "Well...he's cute."

"So?" Shizuo snapped, angry.

Izaya laughed, taking a step closer. "It's ok...I like blondes."

"Blondes don't like you," Shizuo muttered, taking a step back as the other boy got closer. "Just go away."

Izaya shook his head. "I can't let you walk home alone, you know. What if some creepy person takes you?"

"The only creepy person I see around here is you," Shizuo snapped, backed against a wall. "Now seriously, go the fuck home!"

Izaya sighed, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms. "...Why are you suddenly so mean to me? Out of nowhere this morning you just started to be so mean...what did I do?"

Shizuo looked away, glaring at the ground. He couldn't explain it himself, even if he tried. All he knew was that he needed some time away from Izaya, time to clear his head of the emotions running through him. Hate. Anger. Fear. Confusion. Saddness...and affection. All of it was making him confused and he couldn't take it; he needed time to figure things out. "...It's not you...not exactly. I'm over all that happened, ok? I just...have things I need to think about and it's too fucking hard to do that with you anywhere near me."

Izaya blinked a bit before a small smile graced his lips. He took a small step back, nodding. "Ok, I guess I somewhat understand that. Look, just hear me out right now, alright?...I don't know why, but I can't make myself stay away from you, even if you asked me to. I understand very well what I've done to you and what I've caused and...I'm still very sorry. I can't take it back, but I can try to start over again...and that's what I wish to do. I want us to try to be friends, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo's eyes widened a bit and he looked at Izaya, unsure of how to react. The other teen smiled at Shizuo, holding out his hand. "So, what shall it be, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo hesitated. Be friends with Izaya? Oh, the bad things that could come from that...

However, it wasn't as if Izaya was all bad. Part of Shizuo wanted to decline that offer just for his own saftey, but there was another part of him that believed it wouldn't be that big of a hassel. Izaya was enjoyable, when he wasn't trying to piss people off, and being friends wasn't too bad. Then again...Izaya knew too much about him and his home life, and accepting this kind of offer was just going to get Izaya closer in the end.

_Is that so bad?, _Shizuo wondered idly. That thought made him blink back to reality, slowly looking at Izaya's out stretched hand. He bit his lip, his eyes meeting Izaya's. "...What's the catch?"

"There isn't one," Izaya stated firmly, shaking his head. "Let's get to know each other correctly."

Shizuo stared at Izaya for a few silent seconds before, finally, taking his hand and shaking it. "...Alright."

Izaya tilted his head. "I'm Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo couldn't help but smile a bit. "I'm...Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya smiled. _Perhaps now, these feelings will subside._

"Nice to meet you," Izaya pulled his hand free, grinning. "Since we're friends, would you like to come over for dinner? My mother said she wanted to meet you so what do you think?"

Shizuo hesitated, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Not tonight, since it's such short notice. Is...tomorrow night alright?"

Izaya nodded quickly. "Yes, it's perfect. We'll walk to my house after school, alright?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

"Good," Izaya turned on his heel, waving his cell phone idly. "I'll text you later then, Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo stared as the teen walked off, confusion washing over him in a huge wave. He sighed a bit and started to walk back home.

Friends with Izaya? The thought still seemed odd, but it wasn't too horrible to think about now. His lips twitched into a very small smile, but he quickly replaced it wit h a scowl. Being friends with Izaya would be fine...wouldn't it?

_Maybe then, _Shizuo thought. _These stupid feelings will go away._

**Aww, progress has been made! :D don't worry for those of you who have been waiting for Izaya to make another move; soon. There's a dramatic scene with that bastard Mr. Heiwajima and Shizuo that will make Izaya...well, you'll have to find out. ^^ Review, my favorite people. 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter! This one was kind of...well, i had no plan for it at all. So...it's kinda random at points. Anyhow, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Dinner at Izaya's. At the time, it hadn't seemed like a bad idea. It was Izaya, after all. But that was just it; it was _Izaya, _he reminded himself. Izaya, who was unpredictable and most likely insane. Now that he thought about it, going to Izaya's sounded like a terrible idea now. But, there was no going back now, so he would just have to deal with it.

Shizuo pulled on his school jacket on, shoving his cell phone in his pocket and walking out. He spotted Kasuka walking out of his room and cleared his throat. "Kasuka."

The younger Heiwajima blinked, turning and looking at his brother. "Good morning..."

Shizuo hesitated, glancing around. "...Can you help me out tonight?"

Kasuka hesitated, raising an eyebrow. "It depends on what you need help with..."

"I'm going to a friend's house after school," Shizuo muttered, glancing away. "I can't tell Dad which friend so can you cover for me? Say I went to Shinra's?"

Kasuka frowned. "...Shinra's is your only friend...who the hell else do you know?"

"It's not important," Shizuo hissed.

It took a moment for Kasuka to think, but then his eyes widened. "...It's Orihara, isn't it?...Shizuo, Dad will murder you, you know that! Why would you even agree to go to his house?" then, his eyes widened yet again. "You two aren't...?"

"No!" Shizuo growled out, shoving past his brother. "We're just friends. Now will you please cover for me? Just this once?"

Kasuka let out an aggitated sigh, nodding. "...Fine, yeah, sure. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Shizuo didn't reply, walking out before he let his parents see him. He hurried down the street, not daring to stop anywhere, not that he did anyways. He got to school and hurried to his class, finding it empty and sighing in reliefe as he sat down in his desk. He rubbed his tenples, glancing out the window.

The clouds were even darker today;it would rain while he was at Izaya's for sure. He sighed and looked down at the desk, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. He had the vague urge to text Izaya and cancel their plans, but no; he had to deal with it. It was a few hours at Izaya's house and surely it wouldn't kill him.

He closed his phone and looked up, jerking in surprise when he met amused crimson eyes. Izaya grinned, resting his elbows on Shizuo's desk as he leaned closer. "Good morning, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo leaned back, clearing his throat. "Morning..."

The other teen smiled and sat down on the desk infront of Shizuo's, facing the blonde. "You're still up for tonight, yes?"

"Yeah..." Shizuo nodded slowly, glancing away.

Izaya frowned a bit. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Shizuo looked back at him, confused. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Izaya nodded and looked towards the window, a small smile on his lips. "That's good, then. So, you're not allergic to anything right? I'm not sure what mom's making for dinner and I don't want to have to take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm not allergic to anything," Shizuo assured with the smallest of laughs. He frowned again, picking absently at his desk.

Izaya sensed the discomfort and looked back at the blonde, eyes narrowed in slight concern. He reached out, grabbing a strand of Shizuo's hair and tugging at it lightly. "Hey, lighten up. It's not like my family bites. ...Well, Kururi and Mairu might, but that's just little girl bites."

Shizuo swatted Izaya's hand away and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know. ...I don't go to other people's houses much, except for Shinra."

"It's alright," Izaya laughed a bit. "I usually don't bring people over, aside from Shinra, so it's alright."

Both teens stared at each other for a second, smiles forming on their lips. Shizuo couldn't help but let his grin widen; it felt good to smile around Izaya, for once. Hopefully, he didn't have to be suspicious now. He looked away from Izaya, resting his chin in his palm as he stared outside. "Should I be flattered that I'm the only one you've invited over, Flea?"

Izaya smirked playfully. "You should be honored."

Shizuo let out a scoff. "Honored? Please, it's just you."

Izaya laughed at that. That laugh was the first thing Shinra heard as he stepped into the class, blinking in confusion. He tilted his head at the odd scene before him; Shizuo and Izaya getting along and...laughing. It was beyond odd, and Shinra couldn't help but blurt out, "What the hell?"

Izaya looked over at him, waving. "Good morning, Shinra."

Shinra raised an eyebrow. "Morning, Izaya..."

Shizuo glanced over at his friend. "Hey."

"Hey," Shinra sat at his desk, glancing at the two again. "So...mind telling me why you two aren't...you know, ripping each other apart?"

"No reason to," Izaya shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "We're friends, now."

Shinra blinked once, then twice, and then a third time. He glanced at Shizuo. "Friends...?"

Shizuo nodded just barely. "Yeah..."

"That's...good," Shinra nodded and looked away. He frowned, shaking his head a bit to himself. _The hell...?_

Izaya looked back at Shizuo as he stood. "I'll see you guys at lunch. Don't miss me too much, Shizu-Chan."

"Trust me," Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I won't."

Izaya strolled out and Shinra turned to face Shizuo wth wide and confused eyes. "Since when are you and-"

"Don't ask," Shizuo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, no shit," Shinra muttered, frowning a bit. "...As long as you know what you're doing, at least..."

That was just it, though. Shizuo honestly had no idea what he was doing. Being friend's with Izaya, of all people! It sounded insane yet at the same time it didn't...he had no idea what to think. And being able to smile with the flea, too? Surely, he must have gone insane now. But he felt fine, perfect even. Ah, that was it too. Since when did Shizuo ever feel... "fine"?

Shizuo shook his head free of those thoughts. It was best not to dwell on those thoughts for too long, at this point. He heard the bell ring and watched as the students came in, finally looking away and falling completly silent for the day. He took a few notes here and there, not noticing how the time went by faster. It was lunch the next time he looked at the clock and, with a small yawn, he stood and looked at Shinra. "Ready?"

"Yep," Shinra smiled, two bentos in hand as they headed out. They got to the roof, sitting down and digging into their lunch.

Izaya strolled out not too long after, a grin on his face as he plopped in front of the two, his own bento in hand. "Hello, friends."

"Flea," Shizuo nodded, picking up some rice with his chop sticks.

Izaya chuckled, unwrapping his bento and pointing at Shizuo with his chop sticks. "Again with the mean names..."

"I'll stop calling you a flea," Shizuo started, taking in some rice. "When you stop calling me 'Shizu-Chan', deal?"

"No can do," Izaya snickered, shaking his head. "Looks like we're both unhappy."

Shinra watched the two converse, frowning a bit in confusion. Seeing the two getting along was weird, extremly so. He ate his food silently, still trying to grasp the concept of the two actually being...friends. It went like that until lunch ended, Izaya standing once the bell rang. "I'll wait by the gate for you, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo nodded, following after Shinra as they went back into the school.

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Shinra whispered as they spotted Izaya acorss the school yard, already at the gate. "I mean it's one thing having _him _at _your _house, but _you _at _his _house? It's just weird..."

"I already told him I'd go," Shizuo muttered, rolling his eyes. "...Oh, and if my dad calls...I'm at your house for the night."

Shinra groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. Just...be careful."

Shizuo nodded absently, yawning a bit as they approached Izaya. The dark haired teen smirked, tilting his head. "Ready to go, Shizu-Chan."

"Guess so," Shizuo shrugged. They said their goodbyes to Shinra, turning and walking away.

They walked down the street silently, Shizuo starting to feel a bit awkward as he glanced at the raven. "...You sure about wanting me to come over?"

"Of course," Izaya nodded, elbowing the blonde playfully. "And I told you not to worry, didn't I? You'll be fine."

"I know," Shizuo muttered. "...I've just never had to meet parents. Well, except for Shinra's dad, but that's different..."

Izaya nodded in understanding. "Well, no worries. My parents are nice. Just don't break anything."

Shizuo's eyes twitched. "Don't piss me off before we get there, Flea."

Izaya let out a small snicker but otherwise stayed silent the rest of the way there. When he had first thought about it, Shizuo had thought Izaya's house would be small, or maybe the same size as his. But no...Izaya's house was _huge_. Shizuo blinked as they came to the door way, slowly looking at Izaya who was fishing around in his pockets for his house keys. "Your house is fucking huge..."

"Hm?" Izaya pulled out his keys, looking over at the blonde before chuckling. "Well, when you have the money to afford it, you can buy it. That's dad's way of thinking; if you can afford it, buy it."

"Yeah," Shizuo murmured, rubbing the back of his head absently. "Where...where the hell does your family get the money?"

"Work, obviously," Izaya stated as he unlocked the door and opened it. He held it open, smiling a bit as Shizuo slowly walked in.

"Well, my parents work too," Shizuo muttered, adjusting his school bag on his shoulder awkwardly. "But I doubt we could afford a house this big...your damn living room could fit three of mine."

Izaya closed the door behind them, laughing a bit. "Well, yeah that's true."

Before Shizuo could respond, two high pitched voices cut in.

"Shizzy!"

Kururi and Mairu all but ran in, attaching themselves to Shizuo instantly. Kururi giggled, nuzzling the blonde's waist. "Shizzy, we missed you!"

Shizuo jerked, a bit taken back, before smiling a bit. "Hey, girls...missed you too."

"Really?" Mairu gasped, pushing her glasses back up and smiling brightly.

Shizuo nodded, patting the girl's head. "Yeah, really. How have you two been?"

"Great!" Kururi smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, we drew pictures for you! We'll go get them!"

Both girls ran off and Shizuo sighed softly, looking over to meet the amused gaze of Izaya. "...What?"

"So good with kids," Izaya murmured as he crossed his arms. "Yet when it comes to your own sibling..."

Shizuo looked away. "...It's different."

Izaya didn't say anything; there wasn't much to say.

"Izaya, are you home?" The voice was kind, gentle, and Shizuo turned to see a woman walking in from what he assumed was the kitchen. She had long brown hair, light in color, that was braided down her back. Her eyes, a warm shade of honey, held nothing but welcome and honesty.

It scared Shizuo.

"Ah, hey Mom," Izaya waved a bot, gesturing to Shizuo. "Shizuo's here."

Mrs. Orihara blinked before smiling at the blonde. "Well, hello. It's nice to finally meet you; Izaya talks about you all the time."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, glancing in Izaya's direction. "Does he now?"

"All good things, I assure you," Izaya smiled.

Shizuo nodded before facing Izaya's mother once again. "It's nice to meet you ma'am...thank you for uhm, letting me stay for dinner..."

"Of course," The woman smiled before tilting her head in concern. "I don't mean to sound rude, but where on earth did you get that nasty bruise on your head, dear?"

Shizuo went stiff; he had forgotten about the bruise that was still there. He hesitated, trying to muster up a decent response. "I...uhm..."

"He got into a fight," Izaya cut in quickly.

"A fight?" A man walke din then, one who looked like an almost grown up version of Izaya. He had the same dark hair, the same length and all, and the same pale colored skin. The only difference was the eyes, which were dark brown, not crimson. The man, Mr. Orihara, looked at Shizuo with an eyebrow raised.

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat, the blonde gulping. "U-uhm..."

"Yes," Izaya nodded, smiling still. "Some mean teenagers tried to pick on Shinra and Shiz-Chan stood up to them! It was rather heroic, if I do say so myself."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya in mild surprise before looking back at Mr. Orihara. "Y-yeah."

"Well, that was very brave of you," Mrs. Orihara gushed, smiling. "Such a nice friend!"

Mr. Orihara nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Yeah...and I'm Izaya's father; nice to finally meet you, Shizuo."

Shizuo's reply was cut off by two creatures clinging to him once again. Blinking, he looked down at Kururi and Mairu who held papers in their hands, grinning up at him. He smiled a bit. "Hey."

"We found the pictures we drew!" Kururi giggled, holding a peice of paper up. "Look at mine first!"

"No," Mairu huffed, holding her paper up too. "Mine first, Shizzy!"

"No!" Kururi shook her head, pouting. "Me!"

"Me!" Mairu yelled.

"How about this," Shizuo cut in, silencing them as he took the pictures. "I'll look at _both _of them."

Izaya cast a glance at his parents, his dad who looked mildly stunned and his mother who had stars in her eyes. He smiled, looking back at Shizuo. Shizuo looked at the pictures, smiling a bit. The one drawn by Mairu showed a very skilled drawing of Shizuo, Izaya, Kururi and Mairu all in what seemed to be a kitchen, cooking. Kururi's showed a skilled drawing of herself and Mairu asleep, Shizuo on a couch near them and Izaya beside him as well. Shizuo smiled, looking at the girls. "Thank you, girls; I'll take them home with me, alright?"

"Ok!" both girls giggled.

They ran off again, Shizuo smiling. Mrs. Orihara gave a small, happy sigh. "You seem good with kids, Shizuo."

"I have a younger brother," Shizuo murmured as he folded the pictures, slipping them inside his school bag.

"Aw, cute," Mrs. Orihara gushed.

Mr. Orihara rolled his eyes playfully, looking at Izaya. "You two can go hang out; dinner won't be done for a while."

"Thanks," Izaya miled, grabbing Shizuo's wrist. "Let's go, Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo jerked a bit at the touch, following the other boy awkwardly. Alone...in Izaya's room? The thought made him gulp, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. Quickly, he shook his head. _Stop thinking like that! Get your damn head out of the gutter._

Izaya's room, like the rest of the house, was also huge. Izaya's bed was placed next to the large window, a book shelf on the opposite wall. A laptop was placed on the bed, and an entertainment center with an expensive looking TV sat on the far right wall. The room was clean, as well, though he expected no less from Izaya, of all people. IZaya strolled in, kicking off his shoes and plopping on his bed. He looked at the blonde still lingering in his doorway. "What's the matter?"

Shizuo blinked, shaking his head. "Nothing, sorry..."

Shizuo walked in, setting his school bag down and sitting beside Izaya on the bed. He fiddled with his fingers absently, unsure of what to do or say.

Izaya stared at him, smiling just a little. Shizuo was just too cute for his own good. _Poor thing looks like a lost puppy. He's so awkward, it's adorable._

Izaya pulled up his laptop, looking at Shizuo. "What animes do you watch?"

At the mention of anime, Shizuo's head shot up. "What? Why?"

"So we can watch something," Izaya replied, rolling his eyes. "Duh. What animes do you watch?"

Shizuo hesitated. "There's...kind of alot..."

"Name some," Izaya ordered, leaning back a bit. "I watch some too; maybe we watch the same ones."

Shizuo hesitated before sighing. "...Bleach...Naruto...Hetalia, both Axis Powers and World series, DeathNote, RomeoxJuliet..."

"Seen RomeoxJuliet," Izaya muttered, laughing. "...It was depressing."

Shizuo laughed a bit. "Yeah, it was."

"I'm not a fan of Naruto and Bleach drags on," Izaya continued, nodding. "As for Hetalia...it's stupid."

Shizuo frowned. "...Excuse me?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "It brings shame to history."

"It makes history fun," Shizuo snapped, huffing.

Izaya laughed a bit, tilting his head. "Are we really going to argue about anime?"

"Hetalia is worth arguing about!" Shizuo shouted, snatching Izaya's laptop, fingers flying over the keys. "Watch, maybe you'll like the new season."

"If I didn't like Axis Powers," Izaya began, sighing. "And I didn't like World series, why would I like the new season?"

Shizuo paused. "...The animation is cuter."

At that, Izaya let out a loud laugh. "That was manly, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo huffed, looking at the other teen. "Just watch a few episodes, ok?"

Izaya frowned. "Why are you defending this anime like it's your child or something?"

"It's _Hetalia,_" Shizuo stressed. "...Will you watch it, please?"

Izaya sighed and almost declined, but the pleading look in Shizuo's eyes made him stop. He gulped a bit, feeling something stir inside of him and he nodded slowly. "Y-yeah...sure."

Shizuo's smile made Izaya's heart flutter. "Sweet!"

* * *

Izaya hated being proven wrong, he hated it with a burning passion. So, after ten episodes of that _damn _anime, he promptly shut off the computer and huffed. "...Ok, so I enjoyed it."

Shizuo laughed a little, smiling still. "Told you that you would."

Izaya huffed, waving off the comment. "Yes, yes."

Izaya laid back on his pillows, smiling a bit. "...You watch such weird animes. Don't you watch Elfen Lied?"

"Of course," Shizuo nodded, yawning a bit. "But...that's kind of depressing after a while."

At that, Izaya chuckled. "What about...vampire animes?"

"Like...?" Shizuo wondered, running a hand through his hair.

"Hellsing," Izaya grinned, sitting up again. "The vampire sounds like you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Does not. And no, I don't like Hellsing."

Izaya frowned. "...Well then. Fine, don't tell me you watch Vampire Knight."

When Shizuo didn't respond, Izaya started to laugh loudly. "Shizu-Chan, that's a girly anime! You big softie!"

"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped, looking away as he blushed. "So what if I watch girly anime?"

Izaya snickered. "The monster of Ikkebukuro really does have a soft side...doesn't he?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "No more anime. Something else."

Izaya nodded, thinking for a moment. "...Do your parents know you're here?"

Shizuo blinked before, slowly, shaking his head. "They...actually think I'm with Shinra for the night."

Izaya nodded and picked up a pillow, hugging it as he stared at the blonde. "...I don't want to get you in trouble again, you know."

"It'll be fine," Shizuo assured him, not making eye contact.

Izaya said nothing, settling for looking out the window beside his bed. The clouds were even darker now; rain would start up at any moment. "...You're sleeping here then?"

"What?" Shizuo looked at him, blinking. "I...well, no I mean...I can go to Shinra's if you don't want me here..."

The dejected tone might probably wasn't supposed to be there, but Izaya heard it. He fought down the urge to hug the blonde (why the hell was he even thinking such things?), and settled for laughing a bit. "I don't mind, Shizu-Chan; it's fine."

The blonde nodded, standing and walking over to grab his school bag. "I'm going to do school work now."

"Math?" Izaya asked, a bit hopeful.

"...Yes," Shizuo groaned, looking at Izaya. "You'll help...right?"

"Of course!"

So, that's what they did for the next two hours. After the two hours passed, they were alerted that dinner was finally ready. Izaya led Shizuo down stairs to the dinning room, sitting down beside the blonde as his mother set plates in front of them. Shizuo satthere awkwardly, starting to eat as he listened to the converstions around him.

"How was school today?" Mrs. Orihara smiled in Izaya's direction.

"Boring," Izaya shrugged as he picked up chop sticks. "But, it's always boring."

"I had fun at school!" Kururi grinned, giggling.

"Me too!" Mairu smiled. "We all got to play games today!"

Mr. Orihara smiled a bot, before taking notice of the quietly eating, slightly awkward looking Heiwajima. "You alright over there, Shizuo?"

Shizuo looked up, forcing a nervous smile. "Yes, sir. Just...not used to eating with other people; my family doesn't eat together."

"That's horrible," Mrs. Orihara sighed, shaking her head. "It's good to eat with your family. You can talk about how your day went and everything. It's the perfect time to bond."

Shizuo looked down at his food, a very small smile on his lips. "...My family doesn't bond much."

There was a moment of silence in which Izaya sent his parents a look that clearly stated, "Don't mention family related things", before Mr. Orihara cleared his throat. "What's your favorite school subject, Shizuo?"

Shizuo looked up. "Uhm...I guess anything other than math...I'm good with words, just not with numbers. History...I'm good at that, too."

"That's good," The man smiled. "As for math...i never liked it either."

"You're terrible at it," Mrs. Orihara laughed, causing the others to laugh too.

Shizuo smiled a bit, watching as Izaya's parents continued to playfully argue with each other. He ate, jerking when Izaya nudged him under the table. He blinked, looking down at the hand planted firmly on his leg. He blushed, slowly looking up at Izaya. "Let go."

Izaya simply grinned, snicering as he whispered, "Your face is really red, you know."

Shizuo huffed, settling for eating his food again. The conversations at the table continued for a few minutes before Mrs. Orihara looked back at Shizuo. "Will you be staying the night dear? It's sure to rain soon and I wouldn't want you walking home in the rain."

"Y-yes," Shizuo nodded. "Er, that's if you'll let me..."

"Of course I will, silly," Mrs. Orihara smiled. "You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," By now, Shizuo was finished with his food. He stood, looking around awkwardly. "Should I take my dishes to the kitchen or..."

"Just leave them on the table," Mr. Orihara shrugged. "You can shower now, if you'd like. I laid some of my older pajamas in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks..." Shizuo bowed his head awkwardly before walking out.

Mrs. Orihara smiled, looking back at Izaya."He's so cute, Izaya! Really quiet, though."

"He's shy," Izaya shrugged, eating. "It's hard to get him to warm up to people, actually. He's so awkward."

"He's funny," Mairu giggled.

"And cute!" Kururi added, also giggling.

"He's nice," Mr. Orihara nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I like him. But...he's not like the usual friends you make."

"Your father's right," Mrs. Orihara nodded. "He seems...different. Not to be rude, but what exactly made you like him so much, honey?"

Izaya swallowed a mouthful of food, hesitating. "...I don't really know. I just can't seem to leave him alone and...i don't think I want to. He needs friends...and no one else will be friends with him. Shizu-Chan is...a very complicated person, and I'm trying to figure him out. He's...a very special friend."

Mrs. Orihara giggled a bit. "That sounds more like a crush~"

Izaya jerked, choking a little. "C-crush...? Don't be ridiculous, mother!"

"There's nothing wrong with liking him," His father cut in with a smile. "We love you all the same."

"I'm not gay!" Izaya hissed.

His parents laughed, obviously not believing it. Mrs. Orihara smiled wider. "Denial~"

Izaya groaned. _Now I realize where I get my irritating traits from..._

"Izaya," His dad's voice made him look over. His dad frowned a bit, leaning back in his seat. "...If you do like him, and i'm not saying you _do, _then...becarefulo, at least? I've heard things about that boy around town, and I just-"

"Dad," Izaya cut in, crimson eyes narrowed as he set down his chopsticks, irritation radiating off of him. "...Shizuo isn't a monster nor is he a threat. I know he has a few...issues, but there are reasons behind those issues. Do not make assumptions. Shizuo hasn't hurt me at all." _It's been me hurting him._

Izaya stood, sighing. "...I'll be in my room."

In the bathroom, Shizuo stood in the shower, the water so hot it nearly burned his skin. Hes sighed, washing his hair quickly and getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection before frowning a bit. _Being in Izaya's house...is so weird..._

He shook his head, picking up the pajamas Izaya's father had left for him.

This was going to be an extremly long night; he could feel it.

**Ohh a sleepover :D haha...ok, about the whole Hetalia fight they got into...I'm a major hetalia fangirl and i had the insane urge to just add it in there. sorry, i couldn't help myself. sorry! Anyways, shizuo is so awkward, all nervous and stuff! ^^ please review, I'll update as soon as i can. gonna be really busy enrolling in school and stuff so...mehh.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter ^^ I must say, this fic is so popular...thank you all! So,so, so much!**

**Enjoy~**

**chapter 14**

When Shizuo stepped into Izaya's room, dressed in Izaya's dad's clothes, Izaya had to chuckle at that. "Well, aren't you cute?"

"Shut up," Shizuo muttered, irritated as he closed the door. He sighed, sitting at the edge of Izaya's bed. "I don't need you irking me, Flea."

"I wasn't," Izaya assured, head tilting to the side. "Relax, jeeze. You've been nothing but tense since you got here...well, except for when we watched Hetalia, of course. You were all over that."

Shizuo laughed a little. "It's a good anime."

Izaya rolled his eyes, opening his laptop. "...Yeah, I know. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

At first, the question had seemed innocent. But...it was coming from _Izaya's _mouth. The same mouth that had been kissing him only days before, the same mouth that had been...

_Shut up!, _Shizuo scolded himself. _Don't think about that shit!_

"Whatever you wanna do," Shizuo murmured, looking away as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Izaya raised an eyebrow, letting a small smirk grace his lips. "My, what were you thinking, you pervert?"

"Nothing!" Shizuo hissed, eye twitching. "You're the pervert!"

"Me?" Izaya snickered, shaking his head. "I am not. But, it's not _me _we're talking about. Now, what do you wish to do, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo wasn't sure how to respond, frowning and then looking away. "I...I don't know...we can talk."

Izaya seemed to smile wider. "About what, exactly?"

"Anything," Shizuo muttered, shrugging. "I don't really care..."

Izaya thought for a moment before smirking. "...Remember our first game of Truth or Dare?"

Shizuo blinked and frowned slowly. "Yes...why?"

"Remember what i dared you? The dare you backed out of?" Izaya's smirked widened.

Shizuo frowned in confusion and shook his head. "...No, which dare?"

Izaya snickered. "...I dared you to watch porn, Shizu-Chan."

The blonde's face went bright red and he stood, stuttering. "I...you...I-I'm n-not gonna watch that! It's...it's d-dirty!"

Izaya let out another snicker, waving a hand in dismissal. "Relax; I'm not going to make you watch anything, you big baby."

Shizuo huffed, sitting back down and glaring a bit. "Pervert."

Izaya smiled and looked back at his laptop. "...We can talk about personal things."

Shizuo frowned, looking down at his lap slowly as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Personal things? Don't you know enough?"

"Not really," Izaya shook his head, looking away from his computer. "...Would it...be alright if I asked you questions about yourself?"

"...Yeah, sure," Shizuo muttered, nodding slowly. "Go ahead...I guess."

Izaya nodded and smiled a bit, thinking to himself. He glanced at the obviously nervouse blonde, his smile starting to fade. "...I know you've been cutting since middle school, but was your dad still...you know...back then as well?"

shizuo's eyes widened slightly as memories flooded his mind. Memories of how his strength showed up out of nowhere and memories of how his father had first reacted; angry, borderling hateful. It made him clench his fists, closing his eyes. "He's been like that since my early years of grade school. He's...hated me since I developed this stupid strength."

Izaya nodded in understanding. "...You don't like your strength, do you?"

"I hate it," Shizuo muttered, opening his eyes slowly. "It's done nothing but cause trouble...all I do is break things, you know? Dad and Mom...they never liked it either. They thought i was some sort of monster...first time they saw it, i was holding the fridge up, about to throw it at Kasuka...ended up breaking bones instead of him though. I went to the hospital...I remember what happened." He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "I was still tired from the pain meds they gave me...but...I could hear my mom and dad in the hall outside the door. Dad was...angry as hell. He kept repeating, "He's a freak of nature" over...and over...and mom, she was scared. Not for me, obviously, but for Kasuka. I remember, she said, "He could have killed Kasuka! What if he kills someone else?"...Yeah, it...was pretty dumb...It's not like I meant for it to happen...if i could, I'd get rid of this strength."

Izaya closed his laptop and set it aside, scooting closer. He gripped Shizuo's chin, making the blonde look at him. "You shouldn't want to get rid of it, Shizu-Chan. So what if you're a tad different?"

Shizuo blinked before scoffing, pulling away. "You yourself said it was bad. That I was a monster, right?"

"Forget what I said," Izaya rolled his eyes, glancing away. "It wasn't true; I was just being a-"

"Prick?" Shizuo cut in, smirking just barely.

Izaya frowned, raising an eyebrow. "I was going to say jerk...but that works too, I suppose."

Shizuo let out a small laugh before sighing, looking down at his wrist. He ran his thumb against the scar, frowning heavily. "...I'm a real idiot, aren't I? Doing this shit...God, what the hell was I thinking?"

"I don't know," Izaya murmured, staring down at the blonde's wrist. "What _were _you thinking, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked a bit, head tilting slightly, and he opened his mouth. "I...I guess I...I had...no way to let out the...anger..."

"You had Shinra," Izaya reminded lightly.

"...He wasn't always there," Shizuo whispered, sighing ever so slightly. "...You ever get that feeling that you're completly alone in the world?...That's how I've always felt...alone. No one wants to be my friend, no one goes near me...people I don't even know are terrified of me and I have no idea how to fix that...I never did so I gave up on trying. Shinra was the only one who bothered, and Celty too but...they couldn't be there all the time. I...couldn't handle the feelings on my own, it was too difficult...I'd just end up crying, and I hated that. Crying made me feel weak, but that's all I ever seem to do now. I cry...that's all I'm good for, I'm no good at anything else...cutting made the pain of that truth just dissapear for a little while...but I always ended up hating myself ten times more later on. It was my only method of feeling better...I tried other things along the way. I tried writing journals...but I didn't want my parents or Shinra to see them so I burned them all. Then I tried talking but...I can only handle Shinra for so long."

Izaya laughed softly, nodding. "I think I understand that."

Shizuo smiled barely before looking at Izaya again, his brown eyes glistening with tears. Izaya's heart stopped as he started to inwardly panic. "Shizu-Chan...?"

"You made things way worse," Shizuo muttered, looking away again. "...But you're the first person I've actually ever been able to trust so easily...and I don't even like you."

Izaya smiled slightly, shrugging. "I don't even see why you'd tolerate me after the trouble I got you into..." He lifted his hand and set it on Shizuo's face, thumb running across the bruise still blossoming on the blodne's head. Shizuo jerked just slightly at the touch, cheeks tinting pink yet again. Izaya carressed the bruise gently before smiling a bit. "...You have no idea how sorry I am, Shizu-Chan..."

Shizuo's heart seemed to skip a beat. When had they been able to have such decent and meaningful conversations? When had Shizuo been able to say things so easily to him like he was now? Frowning a bit, Shizuo reached up to take Izaya's hand and hold it to the bruise, eyes fluttering closed. "...Don't aplogize to me."

"I can't help it," Izaya murmured, moving his hand down lower to cup Shizuo's cheek absently. "I actually felt really bad...you idiot. I can't help but apologize."

Shizuo nodded, but barely, and looked at the other teen. Izaya stared back at him, eyes holding nothing but sincerity and...something Shizuo just couldn't place. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked warm, and inviting, yet also cautious and fearful. He gulped just slightly. "It's done and over with already..."

"Still," Izaya murmured, leaning just a little closer. "I got you into serious trouble...and I felt bad, you know..."

Izaya's voice faded, both teens falling silent as they stared at each other. Neither dared to move, but neither of them had the ability to at this point. Shizuo was frozen to the spot, the memories of how Izaya had touched him that day at his house running through his mind over and over, making his heart beat faster and his breath hitch. Izaya's hand was still on his cheek, which was most likely burning red hot by now, and the raven haired teen was starting to lean closer.

Shizuo began to panic. _What do I do?... I...I can't move..._

"I...Izaya," The blonde's voice made Izaya freeze, lips only mere inches from Shizuo's. Shizuo gulped, staring into Izaya's smoldering crimson eyes. "...I...don't know...what to do..."

Izaya blinked a bit before his eyes fell on Shizuo's lips, slightly parted and still looking oh so soft. His lips started to tingle with the memory of how Shizuo's lips had tasted; sweet, soft...amazing. He had no idea why he was getting those thoughts again, especially now of all times, but he did know one thing; just like last time, he was struggling to keep these ridiculous feelings supressed again.

"...Do whatever you like," Izaya finally whispered. "...Because that's what I, too, am going to do."

He leaned in further, lips pressing against Shizuo's ever so slightly. He paused, waitng for the blonde's response. Shizuo, at first, stiffened, before he relaxed and cautiously pressed back against Izaya's lips.

Both were stunned, unsure of what to do at that moment. Slowly, Izaya pressed harder, the hand on Shizuo's cheek sliding up and into the blonde's hair. Shizuo shivered slightly, mocha eyes falling shut as he tried to break the kiss. "Izaya..."

Izaya frowned, pressing their lips together again to silence the blonde. He was feeling it again, the same lust he had felt days before. Only this time, it was stronger, tugging at his mind until all he could think about was touching the blonde before him. His tongue snaked out to trace Shizuo's bottom lip, Shizuo jerking and shoving against Izaya's chest half heartedly.

Izaya would have taken it further, like last time, but the loud and sudden knok on his door made them jump apart, faces red as the door opened. Izaya's mom peeked in, smiling. "Just checking on you two."

Izaya felt his eye twitch. "We're fine, mom."

Mrs. Orihara giggled, nodding. "Good, just checking. Don't stay up too late; you have school tomorrow, after all. Good night, boys!"

The woman left, leaving both boys in the room, Shizuo afraid to turn around and Izaya annoyed as hell. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That was annoying..."

Shziuo glanced over his shoulder at Izaya, his eyes glistening. Izaya blinked, sitting up straighter. "What's the matter, Shizu-Chan?"

"You...you..." Shizuo stuttered, unsure of what to say. "You...kissed me...a-again..."

Izaya hesitated, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah...I did."

Wh-why...?" Shizuo whispered, a hand comign uo to touch his lips. "...Is it something you're supposed to do with friends?...Shinra and I never...did that..."

Izaya blinked and then smiled a bit, shaking his head slowly. He reached out and took Shizuo's hand, sighing a bit. "You're really hopeless...but it's kind of cute..."

"Answer my question," Shizuo murmured, looking down. "I've only ever had Shinra as a friend and...he's not exactly normal so is...kissing something normal friends are allowed to do?"

Izaya hesitated, nodding slowly. "Yes."

It was a lie and he knew it, but with Shizuo so adorable and confused, how could Izaya _not _take advantage? It was sure to bite him in the ass later, but for now he'd see how long he could play this thing off.

Shizuo frowned a bit, raising an eyebrow. "That's fucking weird..."

"It's normal," Izaya grinned."

Shizuo rubbed his arm absently. "...Sounds more like that term 'friends with benifits' or something..."

"Maybe so," Izaya shrugged, holding Shizuo's hand again. "Then we're friends with benifits! We can hug, hold hands, kiss and...other things."

That made Shizuo's face heat up again. "That's...! You pervert! Like I'd ever!"

Izaya chuckled, nodding. "I'm joking with you. We don't have to have sex."

A part of him regretted saying that...the part that wanted to throw shizuo down on the bed and ravish him all night, that is. Izaya forced that part back, ruffling Shizuo's hair. "Not like I'd have sex with you anyways."

"I'm sure you were thinking differently the other night," Shizuo dead panned.

Izaya froze, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. Shizuo blinked, leaning back as an expression of surprise began to form on his face. "I...got you to blush..."

"You did not," Izaya snapped, huffing and looking away. "I don't blush."

"Liar!" shizuo grinned and when Izaya saw it, his heart pounded just a little faster. He had never seen thatsmile on Shizuo's lips and it was, indeed, a beautiful sight.

Smiling, Izaya started to chuckle. "You're smiling."

Shizuo blinked, frowning yet again. "So?"

"I've never seen you smile," Izaya stated, head tilting to the side. "You have a very nice smile."

Shizuo looked away, huffing under his breath. "Shut up, Flea..."

Izaya smiled, nodding. "You really shoudl learn to accept compliments when they're-"

Izaya was cut off by thunder, loud and making the window shake. Shizuo jumped a bit, looking at the window beside them. "It started raining..."

"Ick," Izaya frowned, pouting. "I must say, I'm not a very big fan of rain."

Shizuo turned back to the raven haired teen, head tilting to the side. "Why? Rain isn't that bad. It's kind of enjoyable."

"If i'm going to me drenched in water," Izaya huffed, crossing his arms. "I'd rather it be in a shower or a pool, not while I'm walking home from school. Besides, rain makes the entire day seem depressing."

Shizuo looked back at the window,a small, sad smile on his lips. "...I used to sneak out during rain storms. Sometimes Shinra would meet me in the park and we'd hang out...Celty too. We'd talk...for hours, sometimes. Shinra would usualy sit under the slide so the rain wouldn't get him too badly and Celty would sit on the bench and watch us."

Izaya had a feeling Shizuo was getting into something emotional, but he didn't have the urge to stop him. He tilted his head, smiling. "And what would you do, little rebel? Destroy the swings?"

Shizuo smiled a bit, his hand coming up to touch the cold glass of the window. "...I used to stand in the rain for hours on end. Sometimes I wouldn't even talk...I'd just stare up at the sky...because I loved standing out in the rain."

"Why?" Izaya asked as he hugged a pillow. "It must have been deathly cold after a while..."

Shizuo's eyes stayed transfixed on the rain rolling down the glass. "...I liked being in the rain...because there was no way to tell if I was crying."

Not expected that, Izaya blinked. He frowned a little, scooting closer. "...I see."

Shizuo looked over at Izaya, smiling a bit. "Damn, sorry. Fuck, I killed an enjoyable mood again."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Izaya smiled, standing. "Put your shoes on and follow me."

Shizuo blinked, hurry after Izaya as they quietly went into the hall. They pulled on their shoes at the front door, Shizuo frowning in confusion. "Where are we going, Flea?"

"For a walk in the rain," Izaya smiled, grabbing Shizuo's wrist and pulling him out.

The rain hit them almost instantly, Shizuo shivering a bit as a small smile formed on his lips. Within minutes, they were walking down an empty street, clothes dripping wet. Izaya looked over his shoulder at the blonde, smiling still. "You're all wet...how cute."

"Shut it," Shizuo huffed, running a hand through his soaked hair. "Any special place we're going?"

"You'll see," Izaya murmmured.

Shizuo frowned, unsure. Knowing Izaya, they could have been going anywhere. They walked for a few more minutes before the area finally grew more familiar. Shizuo blinked, speeding up so he was walkign beside the flea. "The park is up ahead..."

"Bingo," Izaya nodded, throwing a smile at his friend. "You like going to the park in the rain, right? So, that's where we're going."

Shizuo stared at Izaya in mild surprise before looking ahead. In the distance, he could make out the shape of the play structures on the park. It wasn't the big town park with the fountain, it was the childrens' park, but it was a park none the less. Shizuo smiled a bit, shaking his head slowly. "You're trying to get on my good side."

"Nah," Izaya shook his head. "It's just me being nice."

They got to the park and paused, both of them staring at the abandoned and empty play structures, rain pouring down around them. A round of thunder went off, Shizuo letting out a small chuckle. "This brings back memories..."

Izaya smiled too, looking at the blonde. "What do you want to do now, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo thought for a second before smiling, rain dripping off his hair and trailing down his face. "...I want to swing."

Taken by surprise, Izaya watched as Shizuo walked over to the swings. He sat down, gripping the chains as he slowly began to swing back and forth. Izaya stared silently, a small smile on his lips. _He gives off such a brutal vibe...but now that I've seen past his mask, he's just a little kid. He's so innocent...it's almost painful to watch him live like this...but I like this side of him more than I like his tormented side._

Izaya walked over, sitting in the swing beside Shizuo and swinging as well. Shizuo glanced over, smiling a bit as he sped up. The rain hit his face, soaking him,making him smile. It was like old times, only instead of Shinra being there it was Izaya and instead of Celty watching over them, they were alone. Shizuo smiled wider, looking at the sky as they swung. They enjoyed a good half hour in silence, swinging and then finally stopping. Shizuo griped the swing chains tighter, staring up at the sky. "...It's weird."

"Hm?" Izaya looked over, wet bangs hanging in his eyes. "Weird? What is?"

"Us," Shizuo murmured, closing his eyes as rain drops trailed down his face. "...First all we did was fight...now look at us. We're in the park in the middle of a storm...swinging...not trying to murder each other."

Izaya smiled warmly, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I know what you mean; I don't get it either, really. However, it's a nice change. I find it's rather amusing being near you, but i enjoy having civil conversations more."

Shizuo smiled, looking down at the ground. "...I still hate you."

Izaya raised an eyebrow in question. "If you hated me, then why did you kiss me back earlier, hm?"

Shizuo blushed, thankful that it was too dark to see it. "Shut up! That's a friend thing, isn't it?!"

Izaya had to force down a snicker, nodding. "...I was kidding about that."

Shizuo's face suddenly felt ten times hotter and he huffed, gritting his teeth. "...Prick."

Izaya laughed again, smiling. "...You've proven to be...different...very different."

Shizuo nodded, standing. "Never judge a book by it's cover, you know?...Everyone else does, though. It...it's just not fair..." He looked up at the sky, frowning. "...I wish I could get rid of this strength...and be normal, you know? Not a monster...not anything hated. I just...I want to be normal..."

Rain dripped down Shizuo's cheeks, but Izaya wasn't stupid; washing away with the rain were tears...Shizuo's tears. Izaya stood, walking over and jabbing Shizuo in the chest. The blonde slowly looked at him, eyes glistening and tears mixing with rain drops and cascading down his cheeks. Izaya smiled a bit, shaking his head slowly. "I told you...so whatif you're different? Who wants to be normal? That's boring. Shizu-chan...you're good the way you are, alright? Who needs those other losers, anyways?"

Shizuo let the smallest of smiles form on his lips. He looked to the side, his wet shirt sticking to his chest as his shoulders trembled. "...It'd make everything better...if I was normal, you know? My parents...they wouldn't hate me...and i'd have friends, alot of them...maybe good grades, too, who knows?...Damn it..."

Shizuo covered his face with his hands, gritting his teeth as everything began to rush at him. The memories, the thoughts and words...everything. He lowered his hands, eyes glued to the ground as his right hand came to his left wrist, nails starting to claw at the healing gash. Izaya jerked, slapping the clawing hand away and gripping the scarred wrist. "Shizu-Chan, stop."

Shizuo frowned, body unhappy with the lack of blood and pain. He slowly closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

_Monster!_

_Demon!_

_Useless!_

_All you do is break!_

_Why can't you be normal?!_

_You're brother is amazing!_

_Beast!_

_Freak!_

"Ah..." Shizuo started to shake, tears stinging his eyes. "I...I just want...want to be normal..."

Izaya's grip tightened on his wrist, the raven haired teen taking a deep breath before he did something that surprised even himself. He hugged Shizuo, arms wrapping tightly around the stunned, shaking blonde. Shizuo gulped, letting out a trembling breath. "I...Iza...Izaya..."

"Hush," Izaya murmured, taking a step back and taking Shizuo's hand. "...Let's go home."

Shizuo gave no protest, following the raven haired teen as they headed back towards Izaya's house. They got there, kicking off their wet shoes and walking upstairs to Izaya's room. Izaya turned, looking at the now silent, puffy eyed blonde. "Take those clothes off; they're soaked. I have boxers you can wear, but that's about it. Is that fine?"

Shizuo, looking slightly dazed, nodded. "Yeah..."

Izaya walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers, tossing them to the blonde. He turned his back to him, getting out a dry pair for himself. Shizuo stared at the boxers in his hands before setting them down on Izaya's bed. He pulled off the soaked shirt sticking to him, dropping it to the floor.

The sound alerted Izaya and, secretly, he glanced over his shoulder. He blinked at the sight of Shizuo's bare torso, one he had seen before obviously. This time, however, it was different. The first time around, Izaya hadn't taken the time to properly examine the blonde. Shizuo's skin wasn't too pale, but it was light in color. He was lean, much more so that he had expected, and bruises and tiny cuts littered his back. Izaya frowned a bit, removing his clothes as he watched Shizuo slide off the soaked sweats he wore.

Shizuo hesitated when he got to his wet boxers but sighed, not feeling a reason to care. He slid the wet boxers off, now completly naked in Izaya's bedroom. Izaya's breath hitched, crimson eyes widening at the sight of the naked teen. Shizuo's body was beautiful; Izaya decided that right then. Yes, his legs and lower back were littered with bruises, and there were old scars on his hips, but _god damn _Shizuo was stunning. Izaya felt his cock twitch and he shuddered, quickly looking away and undressing himself.

Shizuo pulled on the dry boxers, slowly looking over his shoulder just in time to see Izaya pulling on his boxers. The raven haired teen met his eye, both of them silent. Shizuo hesitated, speaking in a hushed voice. "I...wasn't staring."

Izaya stared for a second, finally laughing. "I never said you were...but alright."

Shizuo looked away, staring at the bed with blank eyes. "...Am I sleeping on the floor?"

"Eh? Of course not~" Izaya assured, walking over. "You can sleep with me. My bed is big enough."

Izaya expect Shizuo to argue or blush, but the blonde only nodded. "Alright."

Izaya watched silently as Shizuo got into the bed, lying down with his back facing Izaya. The dark haired boy sighed a bit, shutting off the light and climbing into bed as well. All was silent, the room lit up every now and again by lightning. It was calming, but Izaya was taken by surprise when Shizuo turned to face him, bringing himself closer to Izaya and hiding his face in the other teen's neck. Izaya blinked. "Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo didn't move. It was silent for a few minutes before Shizuo spoke. "...Sorry."

He went to move but Izaya was faster, arms wrapping around his friend's waist and pulling him closer. Izaya smiled a bit, letting out a small yawn "It's alright...you can cuddle."

Shizuo was silent at first, but when he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Thanks...Izaya."

Izaya's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Shizuo had said his name like that...like Izaya wasn't an annoyance, or like he didn't hate him. It...made his entire body tingle with delight. "Shizu-Chan..."

"I don't know...what's up with me," Shizuo whispered, gritting his teeth.

Izaya stared at the ceiling before his hand came up to run gently through the blonde's wet hair. "...I think that the monster of Ikkebukuro...just needs someone to hold him. He acts so tough but...I think he just needs to be held. and I'll do that for you...alright?"

Shizuo nodded, burying his face into Izaya's neck again. "...G-good night."

Izaya smiled. "...Goodnight."

He held Shizuo tighter, listening as the blonde slowly fell asleep. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his mind was swimming. He frowned, confused. Shizuo was here, in his arms...the same feelings were washing over him again.

Confusion.

Saddness.

Joy.

...Lust.

No, Izaya wasn't stupid. He knew what this was...he knew. It all made sense. The need to be near the blonde, to see every side of him...the need to know every little thing about him,the way Shizuo's smile made his heart flutter...all the confusion.

It made sense.

Pulling Shizuo closer, he swallowed the lump in his throat. _I'm in love with Heiwajima Shizuo._

**FINALLY! Izaya admites it! Ah,it's sooner than expected...but yay!I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to be kinda sweet but angsty, you know? Shizuo needed another mini melt down and Izaya needed to be the one to comfort him this time. Anyways, review! I love your reviews, they make me smile! ^^Love u all!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! Ok, so i'm pumped about the future chapters...well, not the one after this one...but anyways! I'm really working hard for you guys, I've even had to put like four other fics on hold just to do this one ^^' You're all very lucky readers -.- ... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Izaya woke first the next morning, yawning and slowly opening his eyes. The first thing that registered in his mind was that there was an unfamiliar, yet welcome, warmth beside him. The second thing that registered in his mind was that his arms were wrapped around the warm thing and then, after a second of thinking, he smiled.

He nuzzled the top of Shizuo's head, slowly unwrapping his arms from around the still sleeping blonde. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking down at Shizuo's sleeping face. The blonde looked so calm, so peaceful...it made Izaya smile yet again. Slowly, as to not wake the other teen, Izaya pushed aisde the blankets and got out of bed. It was still early, extremly so. It was five and Izaya had a feeling that Shizuo wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early, so Izaya decided to let him sleep for at least another hour.

Izaya made his way out of his room and down the stairs, finding his father preparing for work. His dad saw him and smiled a bit. "Hey, you're up a bit earlier than usual."

"i know," Izaya yawned, sitting down on the couch.

His dad ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at his son. "...You seem like you're in deep thought."

The teen blinked before smiling a bit. "I suppose I am..."

His dad raised an eyebrow, frowning. "...What's the matter?"

"It's...complicated," Izaya muttered, leaning back in the couch.

"Is it about Shizuo?" His dad wondered, walking over and sitting beside his son.

Izaya flinched, eye twitching just slightly. "...Maybe."

"Ah," His dad nodded, tapping his chin in thought. "What's going on, then?"

Izaya hesitated, unsure of how to go about this conversation with his dad. He rubbed the back of his head, taking a deep breath. "Well, I take back my comment from last night. I guess that...I _am _gay."

His father blinked once, then twice, before letting out a loud and sudden laugh. Izaya jumped a bit, staring at his dad in confusion. The man snickered, shaking his head. "I already knew that, but ok. What made you come to that realization, hm?"

Izaya looked away, sighing. "...Shizu-Chan made me realize that, i guess. It's...I don't know how to explain it. I...I think I...love him. However I...I don't want to jump to conclusions."

His dad tilted his head. "Then...why not ask him out and try it out? See how it goes and...just go with the flow from there, Izaya."

"Thing is," Izaya murmured, frowning as he looked towards the stairs. "I don't want to ask him out and then realize I don't feel anything for him...because the last thing he needs is rejection and more heartache."

His dad nodded, reaching out and ruffling Izaya's hair. "You'll figure it out."

Izaya swatted his father's hand away, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I hope so. Have a good day at work."

His father nodded, standing and leaving a few minutes later. Izaya sat on the couch, staring blankly towards the stair case.

Shizuo was asleep up there, still unaware of what Izaya had realized the previous night as the blonde curled into him. Izaya sighed, looking down at his lap. _Now, how in the world do I go about this whole thing? It's not as if I can just tell him and I don't even know how I really feel anyways..._

Izaya sat around until six and then made his way back upstairs, walking into his room and approaching the bed. He gazed down at the sleeping blonde, peaceful and calm, before sitting on the bed and shaking Shizuo's shoulder gently. "Shizu-Chan, wake up."

The blonde frowned in his sleep, shifting and pulling the blanket over his head. Izaya rolled his eyes, standing. "I'm going to take that blanket away from you."

When he received no response, Izaya gripped the edge of the blanket, yanking it off of the blonde. Instantly, Shizuo jerked, curling up a bit and pulling the pillow over his head. Izaya couldn't laugh like he normally would have, the sight of Shizuo's mostly naked body making him stare in silence. Like the previous night, Izaya's eye roamed down over Shizuo's body, taking in the bruised and scarred, yet smooth, skin. He gulped slightly, running a hand through his hair. "Shizu-Chan...please get up."

The blonde made a small groan. "Wha...?"

"It's time to get ready for school," Izaya murmured, sitting beside the blonde.

Shizuo huffed, shifting around a bit, before pulling the pillow off his face. His mocha eyes wre clouded over with sleepiness as they locked on Izaya. "...What time is it...?"

"A little after six," Izaya shrugged. "Come on, get up."

Shizuo sighed, not moving. "I don't want to..."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, sitting down and smiling a bit. "You like being in my bed that much?"

Shizuo blushed, huffing and sitting up slowly. "No...just tired."

Izaya chuckled, nodding. "Well, get up and get dressed. We'll stop by the coffee shop around the corner and get coffee. That should wake you up."

Shizuo nodded absently, looking around. "...Where are my clothes?"

Izaya hesitated before spotting said clothes on the floor near his door. "There, I'll get them."

He went and got the blonde's clothes, tossing them to the blonde slowly crawling out of bed. Shizuo took them and yawned, pulling his pants on slowly. He frowned, pulling on his white undershirt. "...I'm sorry for last night."

Izaya, tugging on his black pants as well, looked over at him. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Shizuo opened his mouth but then shut it, looking away. "...Yeah."

Izaya frowned a bit. "Are you alright...?"

Shizuo paused, taking a second to consider his answer. "...I...didn't mean to break down like that last night..."

Izaya stood straight, pulling on his red shirt. "It's alright, Shizu-Chan...it's not like I was angry or anything."

Shizuo sat back down on the bed, a hand gripping his head as his hair hid his eyes. "...I don't know what's wrong with me, Izaya...but...around you everything is...so mixed up. It's not bad but...it's...not good. I just...don't know how to contain my...emotions..."

Izaya hesitated before walking over and sitting beside the blonde. He wasn't sure what to do, half of him wanting to pull the blonde into a hug. He sighed, reaching out and gripping Shizuo's chin, making him look at him. "It's alright. We're friends, aren't we? It's alright...to show your emotions in front of your friends."

Shizuo's eyes clouded with confusion. "...Are...you kidding? Like...like you were kidding last night?"

Izaya hesitated, shaking his head with a small smile. "No, I'm serious this time. Being emotional around friends is perfectly normal, Shizu-Chan. Now, lighten up and finish getting ready."

It took them another fifeteen minutes before they made their way down stairs, Izaya's mother already helping Kururi and Mairu get ready for their day as well. The woman spotted them, smiling brightly. "Good morning, boys."

"Morning," Izaya grinned, waving.

His mother smiled and looked at Shizuo. "How did you sleep, dear?"

"Ah...I slept well," Shizuo assured with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad," Mrs. Orihara smiled. She picked up a brush off the table, stopping Kururi and starting to brush her hair. "Have a good day today, boys, alright? No fights, Shizuo!"

Shizuo offered up a small smile. "Yeah..."

Izaya grinned and waved, pulling Shizuo out by the wrist. Shizuo let out a small sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky. "The clouds are still pretty nasty..."

"More rain," Izaya cheered, chuckling and throwing a smirk at his companion. "Are you going to cuddle with me again, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo huffed, looking away. "Shut up, Flea."

The raven haired teen smiled and nodded absently. "Yes, now shall we get coffee and then make our way to school?"

"Suppose so," Shizuo muttered. "Lead the way."

Izaya nodded. They started walking, Izaya humming and Shizuo's eye twitching in irritation. "Why are you always so happy in the morning?"

"Because it's another day," Izaya grinned, throwing a smile at the blonde. "Another day, more thrills and whatnot."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, looking away. "...Another day means nothing to me."

Izaya's smile faltered. Of course Shizuo would say that; another day just meant Hell for him, after all. Frowning, Izaya linked his arm with Shizuo's, amking the blonde jerk. "Hey..."

"Think of it like this," Izaya stated, looking at Shizuo with a small smile. "Another day means more me in your life."

Shizuo blinked, slowly blushing and looking away once more. Izaya felt Shizuo's arm tighten around him and he smiled. "Oh, did you like that?"

Shizuo huffed, looking away. "Shut up, Flea."

Izaya chuckled and then stopped, looking up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was the coffee shop Izaya always came to and he grinned, pulling Shizuo inside. Behind the counter, a young woman smiled. "Mr. Orihara!"

"Hello, Hikari," Izaya waved at the woman. "One usual and a caramel frappaccino for my friend."

"Got cha," The woman smiled, turning to prepare said drinks.

Izaya looked over at Shizuo, who seemed off in his own world, and nudged him with his elbow. Shizuo jerked and then narrowed his eyes at the other teen. "Don;t irk me, Flea."

He shuffled away and to the neartest table to sit and Izaya rolled his eyes, walking over and leaning against the front counter. Hikari glanced over her shoulder at him. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem like a morning person."

Izaya chuckled. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"You want him to be, then," Hikari giggled quietly, twiling a strand of hair around her finger as she waoted for the machine to warm up. "I mean, it's kind of obvious."

"Obvious," Izaua echoed, arching an eyebrow in curiosity. "How so?"

The girl hummed for a few seconds and at first, Izaya had thought she wasn't going to answer. But then she whirled around, leaning deathly close to Izaya's face with a smile. "The way you looked at him a second ago."

Izaya blinked, leaning back a bit. "The way i look at him?"

"Like you totally want to just hold him forever," Hikari gushed, sighing wistfully. "...But I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"My dear," Izaya began. "...Even _I_ do not know."

The girl blinked before frowning. "Oh, so it's like _that_."

She turned her back to him, fixing the coffees once more. Izaya frowned a bit, turning and looking in Shizuo's direction. The blonde was near the window, staring out at the gray clouds with a vacant expression. Izaya bit his lip in thought before looking back at Hikari. "I wouldn't even know how to tell him."

Hikari's head perked up as she looked over her shoulder. "...Just be real with him."

"Be real," Izaya murmured with a small frown.

"Yeah, be real," Hikari nodded, turning with the two coffees in her hands. "Just say it as it is. Don't stress and don't lie; be real, be cool. That's the best way, after all."

Izaya dug out his wallet, paying for the coffees and then smiling a bit at Hikari. "...Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

He grabbed the coffees, turning and looking towards Shizuo who was already waiting by the door. From behind him, Hikari yelled, "Bye Mr. Orihara!"

Shizuo opened the door for Izaya, glaring slightly at the coffee girl from the corner of his eye. He felt irritated; why was that girl talking to Izaya as if they were old friends? And what was up with the hair twirling? _She was fucking flirtling with him!_

Shizuo followed Izaya out, taking the coffee when it was handed to him. "You know that girl?"

Izaya blinked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not really; I'm a usual customer here and she works the morning shift, that's all."

"Tch," Shizuo took a drink, inwardly swooning at the deliciously sweet taste. "She seemed pretty flirtatious."

"Oh,a big word," Izaya snickered. "No, she wasn't flirting with me."

"Right," Shizuo muttered. "If you believe that then you're dumber than I am."

Izaya frowned a bit and then a small smirk formed on his lips. "Well...maybe she was flirting. I didn't notice; her cuteness was distracting me."

Shizuo's steps faltered as he looked at Izaya in slight disbeliefe. "You...think she's cute?"

"Yeah," Izay anodded, shrugging and taking another sip of his coffee. "Her hair was silky and her eyes were pretty...and her smile was simply breath taking~"

Shizuo frowned, drinking his coffee and staring down at the cement as they walked. His mind started spinning, confusion and anger welling up inside of him. He gripped his coffee tighter. _What's it matter to me who he likes? It's not like I'm jealous..._

His glare, the one he hadn't realized he was wearing, softened and he let out a silent sigh. _Yes...i am._

"You should ask her out then," The words burned his throat when he said them and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Izaya blinked and stopped, looking at Shizuo in mild surprise. "What?"

Shizuo stopped, looking at Izaya with an irritated scowl. "I said ask her out. If you like her so damn much then go out with her, damn it."

Shizuo started walking again, Izaya following in a stunned state. _The hell? Did he take me too seriously?_

He hurried after the blonde, grabbing the end of the boy's shirt. "Shizu-Chan, wait up! I was joking!"

The blonde stopped, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "...You were...joking?"

"Yes," Izaya nodded, running a hand through his hair and staring at Shizuo's back. "I thought you wouldn't believe me."

Shizuo frowned, huffing. "...Prick."

Izaya tilted his head, taking a drink of his coffee before a small smirk played on his lips. "...Were you jealous?"

"No!" Shizuo snapped as they started walking again. They were nearing the school after a few more minutes, the town alive and bustling at this point. Izaya skipped beside Shizuo, poking him in the side every so often. when the gates were in view, Shizuo finally slowed and sighed. He looked at Izaya sternly, cheeks tinted pink. "...You promise you don't like her?"

Izaya blinked, his heart fluttering just slightly at Shizuo's jealousy. He forced down a blush, smiling and nodding. "Yes, I promise. Besides...I'd much rather spend time with you than some girl."

Shizuo's cheeks burned hotter as he looked away. His chest felt light, his heart fluttering madly as he tried to place the feelings running through him. A smile began to form on his lips and he opened his mouth, turning to say something, before his eyes widened.

Driving past them, directly behind Izaya, was the face of one peroson Shizuo did not wish to see.

His Father.

"Shit...shit...shit..." Shizuo stepped back, gulping as his father's eyes met his an then took in Izaya's form as well.

Izaya blinked, tilting his head at Shizuo. "Shizu-Chan? What are-"

"Shizuo!"

Izaya jumped, whirling around and gulping at the sight of Shizuo's father getting out of his car. The man's eyes were narrowed in anger and Izaya mentally cursed himself. "Ah man..."

"D-dad," Shizuo gulped, forcing a shaky smile.

His dad glared. "I thought you were with Shinra."

"W-well..." Shizuo'smind was blank, no words coming to mind.

Izaya hesitated, unsure of what to say. He bit his lip, opening his mouth. "Mr. Heiwajima I-"

"Listen, kid," The man glared at Izaya, though not as harshly. "I apologize for whatever activities my son has forced you into. You don't have to deal with his shit anymore; he and I are going to have a serious talk. so you can leave him now."

Izaya watched in stunned silence as the man turned and got back in his chair, driving away. Slowly, Izaya looked back at Shizuo. The blonde's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking at his sides. Izaya hurried over, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Hey, Shizu-Chan...hey!"

"I...I'm fine," Shizuo whispered, looking down and grabbing Izaya's wrists. He gently pushed the other boy away, taking a step back. "I'm...going to class."

Izaya stood still, watching as the blonde hurried away in a daze. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and shaking. "God damm it!"

He had messed up again, letting Shizuo's dad see him once more. Now, he knew, Shizuo was going to get punished again.

The idea nearly killed him, his heart clenching. He didn't want Shizuo to hurt...or cry, because he knew Shizuo was going to cry. He knew it and he hated it because he couldn't do anything to help Shizuo...the only one he trukey had ever wanted to help in his life.

**Crappy ending to this chapter...gah! warning -.- Next chapter will be sad! It involves Shizuo Abuse T_T Still, read! X3 currently, i can only work on my Fics two days a week so I'm going as fast as i can. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go my dears! ^^ I was watching Durarara and got totally jazzed about the fic and decided to type!**

**Enjoy my loves~**

**Chapter 16**

The school day seemed to pass by in a blur for Shizuo; he wasn't aware of anything goign on around him. His chest felt tight and his legs felt as if they weighed a ton. He was afraid of going home, was terrified of what his dad was going to do to him now that he knew Shizuo had been with Izaya. The thought made him want to hide, but there was nowhere he woudl be able to hide that his father wouldn't know about.

When lunch came around, he foudn himself staring up at Shinra. "...Shinra..."

The brunet sighed, biting his lip. "...I could call the cops when you get home or-"

"No!" Shizuo shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! Bad idea, very bad!"

Shinra sighed, running a hand through his hair. "...I don't know, then...look, let's go to lunch; Izaya's worried sick about you. He's been texting me since class started."

Shizuo nodded slowly, standing and following his friend to the roof. Izaya was alrwady there, pacing back and forth. Once he saw them walk out, he was at Shizuo's side in a flash. "Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo glanced at him, nodding barely. "Ah...hey..."

Izaya frowned slightly, biting his lip. "Can...we talk?"

"Say no more!" Shinra turned on his heel. "I'll give you two a moment."

Shinra left and Izaya stared at Shizuo, a frown on his lips. "...Shizu-Chan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shizuo murmured, looking up at the gray clouds. "...It's my fault...it's always my fault."

"It isn't," Izaya hissed, fists clenching at his sides. "If I can just explain to your dad that we're just friends then-"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Shizuo hissed, snatching Izaya by the front of the shirt. "It doesn't matter what the fuck you say to him; he thinks I'm forcing you into something and no matter what you say he'll assume it's because of me! It doesn't fucking matter!"

Izaya frowned, his hands coming up to make Shizuo let go. He held the blonde's hand, frowning as he noticed that Shizuo was shaking. He sighed, twining his fingers gently with Shizuo's, watching as Shizuo jerked and tried to pull his hand free. Izaya looked at him and then pulled Shizuo to him, wrapping his arms around the trembling blonde. Shizuo relaxed a bit, unsure of what to do.

He had never admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but things like this always terrified him. Hugging was weird to him, as was the gentle touch of anothers hand. He gulped, his shaking arms coming up to slowly wrap around Izaya, hands fisting in the teens jacket. "Izaya..."

Izaya's hand started to comb through Shizuo's hair gently and he sighed. "...I can't tell you that everything will be ok right now..."

"Then don't," Shizuo whispered, gripping Izaya tighter. "Just...just...hold me..."

Izaya's eyes widened, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink as he nodded slowly. "...Alright."

If he could, Izaya would take it all away from Shizuo. The pain. The fear. Everything. He hated that he couldn't help Shizuo...that he made things worse. It frustrated him because, yet again, Izaya didn't know what to do. He frowned, biting his lip. "Shizu-Chan...if you need to...come to my place tonight, alright? My parents won't mind...ok?"

Shizuo nodded stiffly. "Yeah..." He inhaled Izaya's scent, loving the security that welled up inside of him. He didn't know why Izay amade him feel that way. Safe...whole.

It terrified him because it was almost as if he was addicted to the safe feeling...addicted to Izaya himself.

* * *

He walked up to his front door, stopping and staring at it blankly. It had started sprinkling, his blonde hair damp as he chewed his lip in slight fear. He opened the front door, walking in and setting his back pack down by the door. He saw Kasuka on the couch, the boy's eyes widening when he saw Shizuo. "Shizuo!"

Shizuo jerked, waving a bit. "Hey...have you been crying?"

"I didn't tell him," Kasuka whispered, rushing over and gripping Shizuo's sleeve. "I swear, I never said anything! He came home and was mad and yelling and...and..."

"It's fine," Shizuo tugged his sleeve away, looking at Kasuka. "...Go in your room...ok?"

Kasuka blinked in surprise. "Why...?"

Shizuo shrugged. "...Don't think you need to see Dad beat the shit out of me."

Kasuka blinked and then looked down, nodding. "R-right..."

He turned and left, leaving Shizuo alone in the livingroom. He could hear his dad in the kitchen talking to his mother, his voice loud and angry.

"Fucking kid lied to me!" He heard him yell. "He was with that boy last night! Fucking him, no less! The little fag!"

Shizuo winced, clenching his fists. He heard the sound of footsteps and his heart stopped as his dad walked in, stopping when he saw Shizuo. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Well, you actually came home."

Shizuo nodded, not making eye contact. "Yeah..."

His Dad frowned. "Where's the poor kid you forced to fuck you, huh?"

"It's not like that," Shizuo murmured, looking at his dad slowly. "He's just my friend."

"Bullshit," His dad stepped closer, arms falling to his side. "I saw you and him on the couch the other day, I'm not fucking stupid. Why the hell are you forcing the poor kid into this shit? Whoring yourself out?"

"No," Shizuo clenched his fists. "Just listen to me!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" His dad growled, snatching Shizuo up by the shirt and shoving him against the wall. Shziuo winced, his dad getting in his face. "you're a fucking little fag! You're sick! And to top it off, you lied to me! You think you can fucking get away with it?!"

"I..I..." Shizuo gulped, wincing as his dad shoved him against the wall again.

The man frowned, taking a step back. "Tell me...why did you lie to me?"

Shizuo gulped, trying to form the words in his mind. "I...I just...wanted to go to Izaya's...I...I'll never lie again. I-"

"Shut up!" His dad's fist flew at him, punching Shizuo in the gut. Shizuo grunted, doubling over and coughing. His dad grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head so that Shizuo could stare into his furious eyes. "You think that just because you're a fucking monster you can lie to me...? Well, then where the fuck is your power now, huh?! Where is it?!"

His dad shoved him down and to the floor, Shizuo curling up in a ball on instinct. His dad glared. "Where's your freaky power now, freak?!" The statement was followed by a kick to Shizuo's back, the blonde crying out. His dad growled low in his throat. "Get the fuck up!"

Shizuo slowly stood, a sharp pain running up his spine and he winced. "D-dad...please...I-"

"Shut the hell up!" Mr. Heiwajima had a look of rage in his eyes. "Why the fuck can't you be normal?! Do you have any idea how much stress you give me?!" A slap sent Shizuo back down to the floor, blood trickling from his bottom lip. He sat up on his knees, wincing as his dad slapped him again. This time, when he fell, his head hit the wall and he gasped in pain. "St-stop..."

Mr. Heiwajima paid no mind to his son's pleas, walking over and looking down at the blonde. Blood was trickling from Shizuo's mouth and now from the back of his head, a bruise blossoming on his face and most likely on his back. "...Why should I stop? You never stop what I ask you to stop."

Shizuo felt the tears sting his eyes as fear welled up inside him. His dad frowned again. "Stop fucking crying! Stand the fuck up!"

Forcing down the pain, Shizuo stood and gulped. Mr. Heiwajima shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You're a fucking brat, you know that?"

Shizuo looked down. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry," His father echoed, scoffing. "_Sorry_? Sorry isn't fucking good enough, Shizuo!"

his dad punched him in the gut again, Shizuo gasping in pain as blood flew from his mouth, his body falling backwards and crashing into the coffee table that shattered beneath him. His dad seethed, towering over him. "You're a liar, you're a fucking fag, you're a whore and you're a fucking monster! a freak of nature!"

"I'm your son!" Shizuo screamed, slumping forward as sobs tore from his throat violently. He shook, tears cascading down his face as he gripped his head. "I...i'm...I'm your son...you used to love me! You used to always love me! I'm sorry, ok?! I hate this shit because now you don't love me! Nobody fucking loves me! I...I..." Sobs broke his sentence, the blood filling his mouth every few seconds from his busted lip. "I...used to love you...I'm your son...! You were supposed to be the one who protected me from fuckers like _you_!"

Mr. Heiwajima didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed on the sobbing teen before him. "...Stand up."

Shizuo stood, biting his lip to hold back anymore sobs. He looked at his dad with teary, expectant eyes and his dad frowned, lashing out and slapping Shizuo acropss the face. "...Don't speak to me like that again."

Shizuo grit his teeth, shoving past his dad and rushing to his room. He hurried to his dresser, grabbing his wallet and then going to his closet to gather clothes. From his closet, he pulled out an extra backpack that he shoved clothes inside. He turned, blinking when he saw Kasuka lingering in his doorway. "...Where are you going?"

Shizuo frowned. "...Izaya's. Don't try to stop me."

"I won't..." Kasuka murmured, walking over and reaching up with a wet rag and wiping the blood from his brother's face. "Just...please be careful..."

Shizuo nodded. "...I will."

He hurried past his brother, to the livingroom where he grabbed his school bag too. His dad was on the couch an dhe frowned at Shizuo. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out," Shizuo muttered, opening the door. "Don't expect me back."

He slammed the door as he left, rain immediatly soaking him as he started walking away from his house. The sobs started up almost instantly but he held them back, walking as quickly as he could in the direction of Izaya's house. It was cold and he held both the back pack and his school bag tighter. _Damn it...damn it...damn it...!_

His face stung and his lip was bleeding again, the blood seeping into his mouth. He didn't bother to keep his head down; he walked quickly, allowing an air of anger to radiate off of him so that people would keep their distance. That last thing he needed was some one pissing him off at a fragile time like this.

The walk to Izaya's seemed to take forever but he accepted it, his heart begging for Izaya's comfort and his wrists begging for the blade. At least this time he was thinking before cutting, now. Going to Izaya's, tough, was a tad odd but...Izaya had offered.

He hadn't realized he had reached his destination until he stopped, eyes locked on Izaya's front door. He bit his lip, gulping and knocking on the door. From the other side, he heard Izaya's voice shout, "I'll get it!"

The door opened, Izaya's grin fading in a flash as he took in Shizuo's appearance. Bruised, bleeding, soaked and on the verge of crying. He pulled Shizuo inside, closing the door and stepping closer. "Keep your head down until we get to my room."

Shizuo looked down just as Mr. Orihara walked in. The man blinked. "Shizuo? Hey! What brings you here?"

"He's visiting," Izaya stated with a smile, already leading Shizuo towards the stairs. "Can he stay?"

Mr. Orihara obviously knew something was wrong but nodded. "Yes, of course."

Izaya smiled. "Thanks; we'll be in my room."

Izaya led the blonde to his room, closing the door behind them as they walked in. He hesitated before turning to look at Shizuo. The blonde silently set his backpack and school bag down, his hair hiding his eyes as he reached up to wipe at them. "S-sorry...for not c-calling..."

"Don't aplogize," Izaya murmured, walking over and gently gripping Shizuo's chin and lifting his face. "Look at me..."

Shizuo closed his eyes, waiting. Izaya lifted his hand to touch the bruise on the blonde's cheek before letting his fingers trail down to Shizuo's busted lip. "God...are there more...?"

"Not sure," Shizuo whispered. "Might be something on my back..."

Izaya slowly started to slide Shizuo's school jacket off, tossing it aside and getting to work on unbuttoning Shizuo's white under shirt. Shizuo opened his eyes a bit, watching Izaya's worried face. "...You look angry."

Izaya blinked a bit and then shook his head, sliding the wet shirt off the blonde's body. "I'm not angry at you."

Shizuo nodded, letting Izaya turn him around to examine him. Izaya winced, touching the bruise that blossomed from Shizuo's lower back and up to his shoulder, several other small bruises littering the blonde's back. "My god..."

Shizuo frowned at the floor. "Hey...in my backpack...my wallet is in there. My razor is in it...will you bring it here?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed but he slowly walked ot the backpack, looking around until he found the wallet. He handed it to the blonde and waited as Shizuo opened it. He pulled out the razor, frowning and then holding it out to Izaya. "Get rid of it."

Izaya blinked, stunned, and tilted his head. "Get rid of it...?"

Shizuo nodded stiffly. "Before I use it...get rid of it."

Izaya took it, staring at the blood stained peice of metal as he walked to his bedroom window and opened it just barely. He glanced back at Shizuo before looking back at the blade in his hand. "...I'm glad you didn't use it." He tossed it outside, closing his window and walking back over to Shizuo. "...Why didn't you?"

Shizuo frowned at the floor, water dripping off his hair. "I...I don't know...I just started packing and...and th-the only place to go th-that I could think of was...here...I...you offered and...and I couldn't stay home...I...I..." His shoulders started shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes grew wide and his breathing began to quicken. "I...I was afraid..."

Izaya stared at the blonde's back, walking over and touching the bruise again. Shizuo winced and Izay pulled his hand back slowly, his heart clenching. He sighed, leaning in and pressing his lips to the bruise. Shizuo stiiffened, gasping just slightly. "Wh-wha...?"

"I wasn't there for you," Izaya murmured, kissing the bruise again. He pulled Shizuo closer by the hips, his own eyes stinging with guilty tears. "It's my fault...you were with me..." another kiss was placed on his bruise, this time closer to his shoulder.

Shizuo gulped, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. What was Izaya doing? He hadn't done something like this before... "I-Izaya...wh-why...?"

Izaya frowned, making Shizuo turn and face him. Gently, he touched Shizuo's cheek as his own tear slid silently down his cheek. Shizuo's eyes widened as he started to panic. "Wh-why are you crying?"

Izaya laughed a bit, wiping the tear away as he looked at Shizuo. "...Because I can't do anything. For once I'm useless...and powerless. I...hate this feeling...not being able to...control what's happening..."

He looked down, biting his lip. "...I want to save you...but I don't know how."

Shizuo stared in shock, tears still freely rolling down his cheeks as his heart skipped a beat or two. He gulped, unsure of what to do. "...Wh-why...?"

Izaya frowned a bit at the floor, chewing his lip in throught. He took a deep breath, looking up at Shizuo as he gripped Shizuo's chin again. "...Because I love you."

Shizuo's eyes widened as the raven haired teens lips pressed against his own, Izaya gently leading the blonde back until he fell down on the bed. Shizuo jerked, still frozen as he felt Izaya's hands, shaking, come up to cup his cheeks. Izaya's tongue traced his lower lip and, with a small gulp, Shizuo parted his own lips. Izaya's tongue snaked inside his mouth, sliding against Shizuo's slowly, coaxing a moan from Shizuo.

Izaya felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Shizuo's tongue slowly begin to rub against his own,the blonde's body no longer trembling. Izaya's hand slid into the blonde's hair, twining his fingers in it and pulling lightly. Shizuo jerked, moaning a bit louder and Izaya moaned back. Izaya broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to stare into Shizuo's clouded eyes. He smirked just a bit. "You're blushing, Shizu-Chan..."

Shizuo looked away, his face growing hotter as he cleared his throat. "You...you weren't serious...were you...?"

Izaya frowned a bit, leaning down to kiss Shizuo's cheek. "I was dead serious. I love you, Shizuo."

Shizuo's eyes widened. Any other normal person wouldn't have noticed the signifigance of Izaya using Shizuo's full name, but it made Shizuo's heart skip a beat. Slowly, he looked back at Izaya with wide, terrified eyes."You...can't l-l...love...me..."

Izaya sat up a bit, holding out his hand for Shizuo to take it. The blonde, after a moment of hesitation, held his hand out and Izaya too it, leaning his head down to kiss the scars on Shizuo's wrist. "and why can't I love you?" Another kiss. "I do love you, Shizuo...more than anything." Another kiss to the scars. "I want to protect you...it took me a long time to realize this but...I'm in love with you, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Shizuo was crying again, slowly sitting up and pulling his arm away to cradle it against his chest. His shoulders were shaking again and Izaya oulled him into a hug, kissing his head gently. "Shizuo...don't be afraid of me..."

Shizuo cried harder, a hand gripping Izaya's shirt as he shook his head. "Y-you...you c-can't love m-me... I...i'm...I'm a monster..."

"You're not," Izaya whispered, pulling back and lifting Shizuo's face once more. He smiled gently, a real and genuine smile. "I think you're beautiful, Shizuo."

Shizuo wasn't sure what to say, his heart beating too quickly and his face too red. He gulped, not stupid enough to ignore the fact that he felt the same as well. He wasn't stupid now; why else was he jealous of the coffee girl? Why else was it so easy for him to open up to Izaya, even more so than with Shinra? Why else...would Izaya's touch remain in his mind for days on end...?

Shizuo looked at Izaya, fear swimming in his eyes. "I...I..." No words came to mind; he couldn't say them.

Izaya frowned a bit, tilting his head. "You what...?"

Shizuo hid his face in Izaya's chest, crying once more. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I...love...you..."

Izaya's eyes widened and he slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde, stroking his hair and biting his own lip. He smiled just a bit. _He loves me, hm? How cute...Shizu-Chan._

He held Shizuo until the blonde stopped shaking and, finally, sat up and wiped his eyes. Izaya watched the blonde lie down, staring up at Izaya with a small frown. Izaya smiled, lying beside the blonde and moving some hair out of his face. Shizuo closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "...My dad...he was yelling at me earlier..."

Izaya touched Shizuo's lips with his tumb, touching the spot that had been bleeding. "What did he say?"

Shizuo frowned a bit. "...He said i was a liar and a whore...and that he wishes I was normal and not a monster."

Izaya frowned. "...You're not a monster, Shizuo...believe me when I say that."

Shizuo nodded a bit, frowning in throught. "...Hey are we...y-you know...?"

Izaya blinked and then smiled. "Dating? It all depends...do you want to?"

Shizuo hesitated. "...That's...I...I don't..."

He was scared, Izaya could see that. Izaya scooted closer, leanign in to kiss Shizuo gently on the lips. "You can decide tomorrow, alright? Sleep. I have to go downstairs now."

Shizuo nodded and Izaya walked out, reaching in his sweater pocket and feeling his switch blade there. He nodded to himself, an irritated frown on his face as he entered the living room. He went to the door, slipping on his shoes.

"Izaya?" His mother tilted her head from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Izaya muttered darkly. "I have to deal with somebody."

"You're getting in a fight," His mother murmured, frowning. "Why?"

Izaya opened the door, crimson eyes narrowed darkly at the rain falling outside. "...They made Shizuo cry."

**OHHHHH SHIT! Izaya's gonna kick ass~ did you like?I wasn't sure if the confession was too rushed or not. Please, tell me what you think. Next chapter involves blood and Izaya kicking ass...and maybe some more yaoi kisses. Sex soon, i promise.~**


	17. Chapter 17

**So...sex will probably be somewhere within the next two to three chapters. I havent decided. Ah, and I got a review asking for a promo for a Shizuo page? I believe it's called "Shizuo Chan"...i don't know how to do promos but uhm...find this page! ._. it's shizuo related so it must be amazing XD Anyways, i love all of you. no joke.**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chapter 17**

Laughing and stumbling, Mr. Heiwajima walked out of the bar and fumbled around in his pocket for his car keys. He cursed at the heavily falling rain, wiping water out of his face and pulling the keys out. He had them halfway to the car lock when a voice alerted him. "Mr. Heiwajima?"

The man blinked, turning and seeing a slightly familiar black haired teen standing across the parking lot. He frowned a bit. "You...what do ya want?"

Izaya smirked just a bit and then let it fade. "I want to talk to you...about your son."

Shizuo's dad frowned but nodded, turning and stumbling a bit as he walked towards Izaya. "Sure, yea what ever."

Izaya nodded and turned, leading the man away from the bar parking lot. He fingered the switch blade in his pocket, irritation radiating off of him as they neared an alley. Shizuo's father caught up with him easily, yawning a bit. "What'd ya wanna talk about? What did the brat do this time?"

"Well," Izay looked up, freezing rain hitting his face. "Shizuo...came to my house about an hour or so ago."

Mr. Heiwajima blinked before frowning, crossing his arms. "What the hell for?"

"You, actually," Izaya stated, looking straight at the man. "...What's your first name?"

"Hiroki," the man muttered. "Why the hell did he go to your place because of _me_? Did the fucking fag try to get you to sleep with him?"

Izaya's frown deepened, his grip on the switch blade in creasing as he let out a small chuckle. "Actually, Hiroki...he came to me crying...and bruised and bleeding...so do you know what I decided to do?"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Kick his no good ass out?"

"No," Izay abrought out the switch blade, the blade glistening just barely in the small light provided by the street lamps. He idly touched the tip of the blade, crimson eyes meeting Hiroki's. "I decided to kick the ass of the person who made my Shizuo cry."

Hiroki saw the blade and frowned, taking an unintentional step back. "Hey...the fuck's going on?"

Izaya stepped closer, frown on his lips. "...You made Shizuo cry."

Hiroki gasped, barely dodging a kick from the infuriated teen. He stumbled, glaring. "The fuck?!"

"So, you like to pick on the weak ones?" Izaya snapped, in front of the man in a flash. He shoved the man up against the wall, switch blade pressing against the man's cheek. He frowned, crimson eyes narrowed. "You like to make you rown son feel like a waste of space? You like to bully him? That's what you are, you know; a bully."

Hiroki struggled but in his drunken state, it was futie. He growled, glaring at Izaya. "Let go of me!"

Izaya chuckled darkly, dragging the blade across the man's cheek. A trail of blood formed, slowly tickling down the man's face as Izaya stared at him. "What in the world makes you think I'm going to obey you? You may strike fear into Shizuo...but I'm not scared of sick pricks like you." Izaya's free hand, clenched into a fist, slammed into the man's stomach and Hiroki gasped, doubling over and holding his stomach. "F-fuck...!"

Izaya stepped back, wiping water out of his eyes as he frowned. Hiroki glared up at him, standing straight. "You little bastard...what I do to that brat is _my_ buisness!"

"I think not," Izaya snapped, smirking.

Hiroki growled, running at the teen. Izaya took a steo to the right, the man flying past him and nearly colliding with the opposite wall. Izaya sighed, turning and kicking the man in the back, sending him against the wall with a pain filled grunt. Izaya stared. "You like to make people afraid? Well, then come on; where's your big scary persona now, hm? Where's that mean side you show Shizuo?!"

The man was yanked around, Izaya slamming his back against the wall as his fist collided with Hiroki's face. Hiriko gasped, wincing and kneeing Izaya in the gut. Izaya grunted slightly, taking a few steps back as he started to laugh. "Ha...ahahaha! Now we're getting progress! Oh, but you seem so confused, Hiroki...not used to your victim fighting back?"

Hiroki wiped his mouth, wincing at the pain in his stomach. "The...the hell's your deal? He's just some kid!"

"He's _your _kid!" Izaya screamed, his switchblade slicing a straight line in the other man's chest in the blink of an eye. Hiroki gasped, touching the cut and then looking at Izaya. Izaya growled low in his throat, taking a step closer. "He is your son; fathers are supposed to protect their kids from monsters, not _be _the monsters! You have two, right?! I'm sure you wouldn't dare to hit Kasuka!" Another cut was delivered to the man's chest, this one deeper.

Hiroki gasped in slight pain, fuming. "It's different with Kasuka!"

"How?!" Izaya's fist hit the man's chest, the man falling back and sliding to the wet ground below. Izaya seethed, kneeling and grabbing the man by the hair, slamming the back of his head against the wall behind him. "How is it any different?! Because Shizuo has a little bit more strength?!"

The man glared, blood washign off his face from the cut. He turned his head away. "Fuckign kid wouldn't understand..."

Izaya threw another punch, this one sending the man's head cracking against the wall. Hiroki yelped, hands comign up to hold his bleeding head as Izaya yanked him into a standing position. The raven haired teen glared, water pouring down his face from his hair. Hiroki stared at him, wincing at the grip on his hair. "L-let go..."

"No," Izaya hissed, bringing his switchblade up and examining it idly. "You never stop when Shizuo asks you to, so why should I give you the option as well? That hardly seems air, Hiroki."

Hiroki growled, fist flying to deliver a punch that Izaya avoided with ease. Izaya raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're rather stupid."

The switchblade was driven into the man's shoulder, Hiroki screaming out as blood seeped through his soaked, white T-shirt and trickled down to the ground where it mixed with the rain water. He shook slightly, looking at Izaya with wide eyes. "You're going to kill me...?"

"I won't give you that kindness," Izaya snapped, taking a step back. "Hold out your wrist."

Not stupid at this point, Hiroki slowly held up his left wrist. Izaya snatched it up, yanking the man's white sleeve up as he pressed the blade of his switchblade against the man's wrist. Above the rain, Izaya's voice was steady. "Do you know what your constant abuse makes Shizuodo to himself?"

Hiroki said nothing and, slowly, Izaya's crimson eyes met his, angry and full of foul intention. "...He slices his wrists open, Hiroki."

Izaya, he would admit, was surprised when Hiroki's own eyes grew wide for a spit second. The man quickly fixed his expression, frowning. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "...He scars his body, not just his wrists. His wrists...arms...hips...it's all very cruel for him to do to himself. And you know what?...You are going ot feel the pain as well."

Hiroki's eyes were wide once more. "No, hey what do-ahhh!"

Blood flowed freely from the cut in the man's wrist, the blood on Izaya's switchblade quickly washing away. Hiroki craddled his wrist to his chest, wincing and staring at Izaya in shock. "What the hell?!"

"Imagine that pain every single night, some times ten times a night," Izaya snapped, slapping Hiroki across the face causing the man to stumble and fall to his hands and knees. Izaya growled, eyes wide in anger. "That's the pain you cause _your baby _every single night!" Izaya kicked Hiroki in the stomach, the man gasping up blood the splattered in little droplets to the ground. Izaya seethed again, kicking the man again, Hiroki falling down completly. "Parents are supposed to protect their kids! You call _Shizuo _a monster? _You're_ the damn monster!"

Hiroki cried out as another kick hit him in the ribs, Izaya towerin gover him with his switchblade pointed at his back. "Stand up."

Hiroki hesitated, water dripping into his eyes from the hair plastered to his forehead. Slowly, he rose up to his knees before looking up at Izaya. The teen frowned, irritation swimming in his crimson eyes. "I said to stand."

"No," Hiroki hissed lowly.

Izaya frowned, lowering the switchblade just a bit until it was pressing against Hiroki's forehead. He tilted his head. "Why would you think you have the right to hurt your son the way you do?"

Hiroki said nothing for a moment, looking up as rain hit his face. "I can do whatever I want."

At the sheer audacity of the comment, Izaya stabbed into the man's other shoulder. Hiroki gasped out, slumping forward and, before Izaya could scream again, he spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm scared of him."

Izaya blinked, slowly removing the switchblade from Hiroki's shoulder and frowning. "You're scared of him? How do you think he feels about you? How do you think he feels about coming home every single day only to be beat and picke don by you? By the man he used to _adore_? How the hell do you think he feels? He hates it! He hates coming home, he hates seeing you and your wife, and he even hates seeing Kasuka because he knows you favor Kasuka more than him! It isn't fair! He can't control the powers he has, but he tries! Damn it, he tries! Everytime he starts to have a reason to smile you go and make him want to die! I've seen the effects you have on him; he shakes, he cries, he cuts and he thinks he should just die! He's terrified of himself because of _you_! You're his father, it's your duty to love and care for him not make him wish he was dead!" The last sentence was followed by another punch, Hiroki hissing in pain.

Izaya stared, frowning as the older man stood on slightly wobbly legs. Hiroki, wiping blood from his mouth, looked at Izaya with cold eyes. "If you're going to kill me...fucking do it."

Izaya scoffed, wiping rain from his eyes and turning on his heel. "You don't get that luxury. You're going to live and you're going to deal with the shit you've done to your own son. And you know...I hope every second of your miserable life hurts."

Hiroki grit his teeth, summoning up the last of his energy and rushing at the teen. Izaya turned, but not quick enough to avoid the punch that hit him in the cheek, sending him stumbling backwards. He grit his teeth, taking a step towards the man, but Hiroki fell to his knees before he could, shaking his head. "Go home."

Izaya, wiping his lip, frowned in disgust. "People like you sicken me. ...Shizuo is moving out of your house. Soon. Very soon. So that way you won't have to deal with any of his 'freaky' tendancies. Tch...I hope you choke to death."

Izaya walked out of the alley, leaving behind a man who looked both angry and regretful.

* * *

Shizuo was awake when he heard Izaya's front door open from downstairs. He heard muffled voices, Izaya's and his parents', but could not make out exactly what they were saying. After a moment the sound of Izaya coming up the stairs alerted him and he sat up, rubbing an eye idly as he waited for the other teen to come in. But, from what he heard, Izaya walked right past his bedroom door and to the bathroom. Shizuo frowned and scooted towards the window, easing it open. He took a breath, enjoying the cool air as it hit his face. He hadn't fallen asleep since Izaya had left a few hours earlier, staying up and staring up at the ceiling.

He waited for a while, enjoying the cool air and the rain drops that landed on his face every now and again, until Izaya finally strolled in. The raven haire dteen blinked in mild surprise. "You're awake..."

Shizuo looked over his shoulder, eyes falling to the bruise on Izaya's cheek. He was by Izaya's side in a flash, eyes wide. "You...you're...what happened?!"

Izaya smiled a bit, shrugging off his wet jacket. "I paid a visit to your father."

Shizuo went stiff before anger filled his eyes. "That fucker hit you?! I'll kill him! I-"

"I did much worse to him," Izaya cut in quickly, hands on the blonde's shoulders to keep him in place. "While your concern for me is adorable, I'm perfectly fine, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo looked away, frowning. "...Why did you even...?"

Izaya smiled again, taking a step back as he pulled off his wet shirt. He tossed it aside, smiling at Shizuo still. "To defend your honor, of course."

Shizuo blushed, rolling his eyes as he looked away from the half naked teen. He sat back on the bed, by the window, and hugged his knees to his chest. "You didn't need to..."

"I did," Izaya murmured, pulling off his damp pants and kicking them aside. Clad in only his boxers, he sat behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's torso and feeling the way the blonde grew stiff before relaxing against him. He rested his chin on Shizuo's shoulder, staring out at the rain. "Are you mad at me?"

Shizuo shook his head a little. "No...but Dad will be mad when I go home..."

Izaya frowned a bit. "...Shizuo...what would you think about moving in with me?"

Shizuo's eyes widened as he heard the words pass Izaya's lips. He bit his lip, slowly reaching a hand out to twine his fingers with Izaya's for some sign of comfort. "...I...don't want to be a burden..."

"You wouldn't be," Izaya murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Shizuo's shoulder. "I want you to...and my family adores you."

Shizuo smiled a bit before it melded into a frown as he looked down at their twined hands. His heart fluttered a bit and then he sighed. "...Dad would never let me."

"He'd have to," Izaya replied quietly. "If he doesn't we can call the cops and if they found out what your dad did they'd take Kasuka away too...I'm sure your dad doesn't want that."

Shizuo said nothing, staring out at the rain again. He squeezed Izaya's hand, bititng his lip and closing his eyes. "...Wh-Why would you...want me to live with you?"

Izaya blinked a bit before smiling. "Turn around."

Shizuo did as he was told, turning so that the two were nose to nose. Izaya's smile softened as he leaned in, one hand on Shizuo's cheek where his thumb brushed against the bruise on the blonde's white skin. "I want you to live with me because then I know you're safe...I won't have to spend every minute without you wondering if you're ok or crying or angry...with me, you'll be safe. I want to spend every waking moment with you, Shizuo...I do. I love you, Shizuo...I want you here with me where I can protect you and spend every second of every day trying to make you happy and help you forget the pain he caused you."

Shizuo's eyes were watery by the time Izaya finished speaking, a lone tear rolling down the blonde's cheek. Izaya wiped it away, head tilting to the side ever so slightly. "So, what do you think?"

"You're an idiot," Shizuo sniffled, hiding his face in Izaya's neck as his shoulders started to tremble. He shook, speaking in a strained voice. "I...I'll...move in with...you."

Izaya's smile grew wider as he hugged Shizuo, kissing the blonde's head before pulling back and lifting Shizuo's chin. "I'm glad."

Izaya leaned in, but it was Shizuo who closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Izaya was a tad surprised but did not question it, his tongue coming out to trace Shizuo's bottom lip and, hesitantly, Shizuo parted his lips just enough for Izaya's tongue to snake inside. Izaya lapped at every inch of the blonde's mouth, Shizuo shivering against him with a small moan. Slowly, Shizuo's tongue rubbed against Izaya's, both teens letting out small moans at the feeling. Izaya's hands traveled down the blonde's torso, deathly close to the waist band of Shizuo's pants, but di dnot go any further. Izaya slid his tongue against Shizuo's once more before breaking the kiss to instead plant soft kisses along Shizuo's jaw. Shizuo, blushing, shivered and bit his lip. "Ngn...Izaya..."

Izaya smiled against the skin of Shizuo's neck, giving it a soft lick and inwardly jumping for joy at the startled and pleasured gasp that came from the blonde.

Izaya smiled, leaning back and kissing Shizuo's cheek. "I think that's enough for tonight."

Shizuo blinked but then nodded, looking away and clearing his throat. "R-right...bed time."

Izaya nodded, forcing down a chuckle. "Were you expecting more?"

"No!" Shizuo hissed, lying down and pulling the pillow over his face.

Izaya let out a laugh, lying beside the blonde and moving the pillow. "Stop it, I was joking. Jeeze, you pervert."

Shizuo huffed, glaring to the best of his ability. Izaya smiled, leaning over and kissing the blonde's lips gently. "Goodnight, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo, after a moment of hesitation, scooted closer and nuzzled against the other boy's chest. "...Goodnight, Flea."

**:3 awww X3 so, what cha think? I think that went rather well! Hmm...i think this chapter mite only have another four...maybe five more chapters left D: ...maybe :) anyways, i hope you enjoyed this. I have Wi-fi at my house now so hopefully i can update sooner...if my mom isn't a bitch -.- review! 3 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Worked uber hard for this...mehhhhh my eyes sting...oh! and to the awesome reviewer who wants the promo, if you can PM me the link i will certainly share it for you...probably everywhere XD so if you can, PM me if not, leave a message in the review :)**

**Enjoy~**

**c****hapter 18**

"Shizuo's moving in with Izaya," Shinra plopped on his couch, a cup of tea in hand.

Beside him, a figure in a helmet jerked. The woman quickly whipped out a PDA, typing quickly and holding it out to Shinra.

_Really? Shizuo's seriously doing that?_

"Yeah," Shinra nodded. "I was surprised too."

Celty, if she had a head, would have frowned. Her shoulders heaved,as if she was sighing, and she typed again.

_Told you there was something between them!_

"Oh, enough with that!" Shinra pouted. "There's nothing like _that_ between those two, Celty. They're close but...no way."

Celty typed again, faster this time.

_You're so in denial! They has to be, why else?!_

"You're crazy," Shinra laughed and stood. "Well, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Celty."

* * *

Shizuo awoke the next morning and sat up, eyes wide. He looked for his cell phone, finding it on the bedside table and checking the time. "Noon?!"

"It's Saturday," A muffled voice made him jerk. He glanced to the side, seeing Izaya staring sleepily up at him. He smiled. "No school today, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo blinked. "Oh...right..."

Izaya chuckled a bit, reaching over and taking Shizuo's phone and set it aside. He yawned. "Lay back down."

Shizuo blushed and, slowly, did so. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You're cute when you're not angry, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo huffed. "Idiot..."

Izaya laughed, pressing his forehead against Shizuo's. He stared into his eyes for a few minutes before setting a hand on Shizuo's cheek. "This is all weird for you, isn't it?"

Shizuo shifted a bit, nodding slowly. "...Yeah. I don't...really know how to do this...or how to act. ...I don't...know what to do."

Izaya thought for a moment, his thumb running along Shizuo's lip. "...Do whatever you want to. If you get the urge to do something, do it. That's what I do. If you get the urge to hug me then hug me. If you get the urge to kiss me, do it."

"R-right..." Shizuo murmured, blushing again. He glanced away before looking back at Izaya. "...Wh-what if I...want _you _to do something...?"

Izaya blinked, sitting up a little. "Like what?"

Shizuo sat up, shaking his head. "N-nothing, never mind!"

"No, now I'm curious!" Izays groaned, shaking Shizuo a little. "Tell me, Shizu-Chan!...Was it dirty?"

Shizuo blushed harder, gritting his teeth. "N-never mind it."

Izaya huffed, draping his arms over Shizuo's shoulders and nuzzling the side of Shizuo's neck. "As lovers, we should tell each other these things."

Shizuo hesitated, biting his lip. "...It's...stupid...the other n-night...a-at my house..."

Izaya didn't need anymore information, a sly smile on his lips. "Ah, that kind of stuff? My, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you were so eager to do such things with me."

"I'm not!" Shizuo hissed, face a bright shade of red. "I-It was just a question...!"

Izaya laughed and then hummed in thought. "Well...if you ever asked me to do those things, I would. It would be cruel of me to deny you such things."

Shizuo blushed and huffed, eye twitching. "Wh-whatever..."

Izaya got out of bed, laughing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Cutie~ Now then, what shall we do today?"

Shizuo hesitated before shrugging. "We...should go see Shinra."

Izaya, surprised, looked at his new boyfriend in confusion. "See Shinra...?"

"I haven't been spending as much time with him as I should," Shizuo murmured, frowning a little. "...I feel like a bad friend."

Izaya's gaze softened; Shinra was Shizuo's best friend, after all. It was only natural that the blond would want to spend time with him. "Alright, then we'll go see Shinra. Get dressed and then we'll get food and leave."

Shizuo nodded and went over to his back pack, pulling out some clothes. Izaya blinked and snatched the clothes, Shizuo huffing in protest. "Hey!"

Izaya held up the jeans he had snatched, smirking a bit. "These are the pants that were in your closet that weekened I stayed over!"

"Yeah, so?" Shizuo muttered, frowning.

"Aaannnnd," Izaya grinned evily, looking at Shizuo. "They must make your ass look sexy."

Shizuo choked on air, face bright red as he yanked the pants out of the other male's hands. "You sick Flea!"

Izaya cackled, smirking in victory as he skipped to his closet. "Sick but truthful, darling."

Shizuo huffed and stood, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off. Izaya, peering over his shoulder from the closet, licked his lips secretly. "You trust me enough to get naked in front of me?"

"I'm not naked!" Shizuo growled out, eye twitching as his face went an even brighter shade of red. Izaya chuckled and looked away, Shizuo huffing and pulling on his jeans and pulling on the black long sleeved shirt he had brought. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on. Izaya pulled on a pair of black pants and a black short sleeved, turning and smiling at Shizuo. "Ready?"

Shizuo nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Izaya smiled and they made their way down stairs. Kururi and mairu, spotting Shizuo, both giggled and flung themselves at him. "Shizzy!"

Shizuo smiled a bit, patting both girls' heads. "Morning, girls."

Kururi smiled up at the blonde brightly. "Are you staying here this weekend, Shizzy?"

"Yeah, are you?" Mairu grinned.

Shizuo hesitated, glancing at Izaya for assistance. Izaya nodded, looking at his sisters as he pulled Kururi over and ruffled her hair. "Yes, Shizu-Chan is staying for the weekend."

Both girls jumped for joy, laughing loudly. Mrs. Orihara smiled from the kitchen doorway. "Izaya, will you take them upstairs and do their hair for me?"

Izaya nodded, taking his sisters' hands and leading them upstairs. Shizuo shifted nervously before looking up to meet Mrs. Orihara's eye. He blinked and then the woman smiled gently, gesturing for Shizuo to follow her as she waltzed into the kitchen. Shizuo followed after her, lingering awkwardly a few feet away from her. Mrs. Orihara opened the fridge, humming a bit. "You know...I think I understand your home life now, darling."

Shizuo jerked, stuttering. "What...?"

The woman smiled at him, closing the fridge and facing him with a bowl of sliced up fruits. "I understand what goes on in your house. Don't lie to me, honey; I'll know."

Shizuo frowned, looking away a bit. "...How did you...?"

"You think Izaya got his brains from his father?" She giggled, walking over and setting the bowl on the counter. "Plus, I'm a mother; I know everything." She opened the bowl and then glanced over her shoulder at the boy. "Will you get me two bowls, please?"

Shizuo blinked, turning and opening a cabinet. He handed the bowls to the woman, jerking when Mrs. Orihara's other hand came up to touch the bruise on his face. Kindness from adults was strange to him, almost taboo. He gulped and the woman sighed slightly. "I feel bad for not noticing it earlier...you poor baby; you're such a pretty little child, you know? I'm glad Izaya is helping you...my husband and I will also help you in anyway we can, Shizuo. Whatever you need please, _please_ ask me."

Shizuo was in shock, the kindness and warmth shocking him. "You...you're ok with me...moving in...r-right...?"

"Of course," The woman's smile couldn't have grown any bigger. "I already consider you my son and, to top it off, Izaya loves you very much; anyone that can make that boy fall in love is most certainly welcome. I love that you're living with us, sweetheart."

Honey.

Sweetheart.

It was all so new, so...so _strange_ to Shizuo that it almost felt _wrong_. He felt his shoulders shake as his eyes started to sting. He hadn't noticed he was crying until a tear fell down his cheek and Mrs. Orihara, shocked, gasped. "Oh, did I say something?"

Shizuo shook his head slowly, looking down as he felt a shaky smile form on his trembling lips. "I-is this...what having a m-mom feels like...?"

Mrs. Orihara's eyes widened and she set the bowls down, her arms wrapping around the shaking boy gently. She stroked his hair, smiling softly. "You poor baby...your mother doesn't do this?"

"Sh-she...she do-doesn't even talk to me," Shizuo whispered, hands clinging to the woman's shirt for dear life. He sniffled. "You...I...I wish I h-had a mom like y-you..."

Mrs. Orihara's smile softened again and she leaned back enough to look into Shizuo's tear filled mocha eyes. "You do now, sweetheart. I'm here."

Shizuo felt himself smile, sniffling again and pulling the woman closer as he cried into her shoulder silently. Mrs. Orihara ran a hand through the boy's hair, kissing the top of his head gently. "Oh...and my name is Izumi, alright?"

Shizuo nodded, pulling away and wiping at his eyes quickly. He smiled, letting out a small laugh. "S-sorry about that."

"No, don't be," Izumi assured, turning back to the bowls and the fruit. "I don't mind at all."

Shizuo smiled just a bit. "Thanks..."

Shuffling footsteps alerted them, Kururi and Mairu dashing in and Izaya following behind. Izaya glanced at the blonde and stopped, eyes flooded with concern. "Are you alright, Shizu-Chan?"

"Yeah," Shizuo waved it off, looking away as he huffed.

Izaya frowned and then looked at his mom. Izumi smiled and winked, turning and getting to work on the fruit once more. Izaya, feeling that it was of little importance, nodded to himself and linked his arm with Shizuo. "Ready to go?"

Blushing at the act, Shizuo nodded. "Yeah."

Izaya smiled and looked over at Izumi. "We're going to Shinra's for a bit, alright?"

"Alright, have fun and call if you decide to stay anywhere for the night." Izumi smiled, waving a hand to dismiss them.

Izaya led Shizuo out of the house, taking in a breath of fresh air. "Ah, it smells like rain~"

Shizuo yawned and glanced at Izaya's hand, wrapped firmly around his wrist. With a blush forming on his face, Shizuo moved his hand just enough to twine his fingers with Izaya's. Izaya blinked and glanced at their hands before smiling softly. Shizuo didn't meet his eye, huffing and starting to walk. "C-come on."

Izaya followed the blushing blonde with a smile, squeezing Shizuo's hand a bit. They walked in comfortable silence down the street, Shizuo glaring at anyone who looked that them funny; if he wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand he would, damn it!

_Boyfriend, _Shizuo thought to himself, gulping just a bit. _He's my...boyfriend..._

His heeart fluttered as he smiled a bit, the action catching Izaya's eye. He pulled Shizuo closer. "What are you smiling about, hm?"

"I'm not smiling," Shizuo hissed, looking away quickly.

Izaya chuckled softly, bringing their twined hands up so he could kiss the top of Shizuo's hand. "Right, of course you're not."

They made it to Shinra's not too long after, standing in front of the brunett's door and Shizuo knocking. He let go of Izaya's hand as the door opened, Shinra blinking and then grinning. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"We came to hang out," Izaya smiled, pushing past the other teen and walking into the house.

Shinra smiled, letting Shizuo in and shutting the door. Shizuo smiled a bit at him. "Sorry we didn't call or anything."

"No, it's fine," Shinra waved it off with a small laugh. "Celty and I were just playing video games."

Said headless woman rose from the couch, waving towards Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo smiled. "Hey, Celty."

Izaya plopped on the couch, picking up the game case from the table. "A racing game?"

Celty made a shrugging gesture, holding out her PDA.

_Want to play?_

Izaya thought for a second and then shook his head. "No, but I'm sure Shizu-Chan does."

Shizuo shrugged and walked over to the couch. "Yeah, sure. I'll play. Are we betting?"

Celty held her PDA out once more.

_If you want to, sure. Thirty dollars?_

"Thirty?!" Shizuo gaped. "I'm not made of money."

Celty paused.

_Then you better hope you win._

Shizuo paled as he grabbed his controller, glaring from the corner of his eye. "I hate you."

While those two started their game, Shinra and Izaya went into the kitchen. Shinra opened the fridge, humming a bit. "So, when's Shizuo moving into your place?"

"I'm going to try to convince him to move his stuff out tomorrow," Izaya murmured as he leaned back against the counter. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Good," Shinra held out a can of soda to Izaya who took it. "...I'm actually really glad you two got so close."

Izaya held back a snicker. _You have no idea._

"Well, we get along now," Izaya shrugged, cracking open his soda can. "The least I can do is help him, you know? He needs it. And...I told you before that I have no ill intentions towards him."

"I know," Shinra nodded opening his own can and tilting his head. "I trust you now when it comes to that...it just...struck me as weird. But, you know about everything so...I guess whatever happens now is pretty much...you know, ok. As long as I don't have to be suspicious of you again."

Izaya took a drink and nodded, swallowing. "Trust me, Shinra; I'm the last one who will hurt him, now. Hell, I kicked his dad's ass."

Shinra choked on his soda, coughing and pushing up his glasses. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me," Izaya dead panned, crossing his arms. "I beat up Hiroki."

Shinra paled. "You...you're..."

"It's fine, Shizuo hasn't gotten into trouble over it," Izaya assured quickly. "I didn't do _that_ much damage, either so relax."

Shinra frowned a bit but nodded, clearing his throat. "...As long as you don't hurt Shizuo, I'm good with anything you do."

Izaya smiled at him. "I never did thank you for introducing me to Shizuo."

Shinra shrugged and smiled a bit as he took another drink. "Well, it worked out...you've helped him out. sure, you totally fucked things up first but...you made things ok again and...I want to thank you for that, Izaya."

"Don't thank me," Izaya gave the smallest chuckle. "...I just wanted to help him."

"I'm glad," Shinra murmured.

"DAMN IT!"

Shinra snickered. "Sounds like Shizuo lost."

Izaya smiled as said blonde came walking in, a frown on his lips. Izaya smiled at him. "I thought you'd win for sure."

"She cheated," Shizuo snapped, stalking to the fridge and yanking it open.

Shinra snickered. "I'll be right back."

He left and Shizuo turned, a can of soda in his hand. He opened it and took a drink, frowning. "Damn cheater."

"Aw, it's ok," Izaya smiled, pulling shizuo closer by his belt loops. "I'll give you the money to pay her back with."

Shizuo huffed and set his soda down. "I don't want to borrow money from you."

"Then just take it," Izaya shrugged, pulling Shizuo flush against him. He grined, leaning in closer. "What's mine is yours."

Shizuo blushed, looking down. His mind lingered back to the conversation they had earlier that morning about doing what ever they were urged to do. Izaya had said that if he had the urge to do something then do it...right? Right. So, mustering up whatever courage he had, Shizuo looked back up and pressed his lips against Izaya's; it was an urge, damn it.

Izaya was startled, but pleased, and kissed back almost instantly. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's waist, as he changed their position so that it was Shizuo leaning back against the counter, hands gripping the front of Izaya's shirt tightly. Shizuo's lips parted as a tongue slid across his lip, that same tongue sliding almost joyfully into that warm cavern he loved oh so much. Shizuo shivered against him, sliding his tongue against Izaya's as he let out a small moan. Izaya's stomach fluttered as he lifted a knee in between Shizuo's legs, Shizuo gasping into the other's mouth as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "N-ngnn..."

"Hey guys I-Holy shit!"

Izaya and Shizuo jerked apart, Shizuo's eyes wide as they both stared at Shinra. The brunett's face was bright red, jaw nearly hitting the floor. Izaya blinked and then chuckled just a bit. "Hey, Shinra."

Shinra jerked, clearing his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. "U-uhm...I...you two are...uhm...are...i...you two are...together...?"

Shizuo blushed brighter, if possible. "Uhm...y-yes..."

Shinra nodded a tad awkwardly. "Since uh...when, exactly?"

"Last night," Izaya grinned. "Well, that made it official."

"What?!" Shinra screeched, eyes wide as he started to flail around. "You two had sex?! You...gah!"

"No!" Shizuo shouted, rushing over at a speed Izaya had never seen, and slapping a hand over Shinra's mouth. "No, we didn't do _that_, you twit!"

Shinra moved the blonde's hand, still in awe. "...Celty was right about you two!"

Izaya and Shizuo sweat dropped, Izaya clearing his throat. "She thought we were together already?"

"Yes," Shinra huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. "We had this conversation last night, actually. Pretty funny, right? Damn, I never saw it coming...guess I'm kind of stupid."

Shizuo frowned a bit. "You're not stupid...we never really got along at first so..."

"Yeah, that's true," Shinra laughed, the shock finally fading away.

Izaya wrapped an arm around Shizuo's waist, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you ok with this, Shinra?"

Shinra blinked and then frowned a bit. He stared at the two for a few seconds before a small smile graced his lips. "Yeah, I'm cool with it. But it's like I told you a few minutes ago, if you hurt him then we'll have a problem. But yeah, I'm cool with this."

Shizuo smiled and Izaya did too. The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go back to the living room."

The three of them made their way back to the livingroom, Celty's PDA being held up to their faces almost instantly.

_Shizuo, when do you plan to move your things out of your house?_

Shizuo blinked and then shrugged a bit. "I don't know..."

_I'll help you. Shinra will, too._

Shizuo hesitated, looking over at Izaya. "...We can do that tomorrow, I guess..."

Izaya gave a small nod, grabbing Shizuo's hand and kissing the top of it. "That sounds perfectly fine."

As Shizuo blushed, Celty's arms flailed, the shadow emiting fro, her neck swirling madly. She typed quickly on her PDA, holding it out.

_You two are so dating! I knew it! That was adorable! I'm so happy for you!_

Shizuo's eye twitched in embarassment as he looked away. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

Shinra chuckled and then sat on the couch. "So, are you two going to be public about this? Your relationship, I mean?"

Izaya gave a small shrug. "If people find out, they find out."

Truthfully, Izaya was hesitant about the outside world finding out. It wasn't that _he _was worried...but _Shizuo _could have been. What if other people started to mock Shizuo? What if the comments got to Shizuo again? Izaya didn't want that, certainly not.

Beside him, Shizuo gave a small shrug. "I don't care who knows."

Izaya blinked and glanced at the blonde. Shizuo seemed nonchalant, as if he truley didn't have anything to worry about.

It was an expression Izaya hadn't seen on the blonde's face before. It made him smile a bit, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Aw, how cute~"

Shizuo shoved the other away, huffing a little. "Wh-whatever..."

The four spent the next few hours playing video games and eating. It was a nice change, Izaya woudl admit. Seeing Shizuo happy and relaxed made him feel relieved. He liked it more when Shizuo wasn't sad or angry because, in all honesty, Shizuo's smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Shizuo, too, was liking the atompsphere. It was certainly nice not being scared or upset all the time. Being able to spend time with his friends, and Izaya, made him happy.

It was around four when the two finally decided to leave. Shinra walked them to the door, smiling a bit at them. "Come over more often, ok? It was fun hanging out with you two."

"I'll be sure to stop by more," Shizuo assured with a small smile.

"We both will," Izaya nodded, taking Shizuo's hand. "See you tomorrow at noon. We'll meet up at my place and then go get Shizuo's things."

They walked away, Shizuo letting out a sigh after a few silent minutes. Izaya threw him a curious glance. "What is it?"

"That was nice," Shizuo murmured, looking up at the sky. "Us hanging out and everything...it was nice. We should...do it more often."

"I plan to," Izaya assured, giving the blonde's hand a light squeeze. "Now, what shall we do, hm? It's only four and dinner won't be done till at least seven."

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't care...anything with...y-you is fine."

Izaya smiled and nodded, pulling Shizuo with him as he started to walk. "A long and romantic walk it is!"

Shizuo blushed brightly but followed, smiling just a bit at their twined fingers. He wasn't used to such treatment, but he could certainly learn to love it. In time, he knew, he would love it. For now, he was going to let himself enjoy the feeling of his desires being returned...the feeling of someone else loving him too.

**Awww! X3 they're so cute! Gah, ok so...I'm like...90% sure that sex will be in the next chapter. I've never written a full yaoi scene so please, please _please _have patience with me if I take a bit to update. I want their first time to be super special and it takes me a while to finish yaoi. So, wish me luck! It is for you lovely readers that I continue this epic quest of Izuo love! 3 Review, my darlings :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**IM ALIVE! Gahh ok im soooo sorry! i got caught up in finals for school and home issues and everything...! i added whenever i could and...gahh im sooo sorry T_T im sooo sorry, you know i love u guys! **

**enjoy~ :D **

**c****hapter 19**

The sun was bright on Sunday afternoon as Shinra, Celty, Izaya and Shizuo approached Shizuo's front door. Shizuo, who had been jumpy and on edge the entire morning, stared at his front door with worry filled eyes. He glanced at Izaya who came up to stand beside him. "It's alright. We're here for you."

Shizuo nodded and, taking a deep breath, opene the door. He had expected his dad to be the first one he saw, but instead it was Kasuka. The younger boy blinked and then before stepping closer. "Shizuo..."

"Hey," Shizuo murmured. "...Mom and Dad here?"

"In the kitchen," Kasuka muttered, gesturing in that direction. "...Why are Shinra and them here too...?"

"They're helping me move things out," Shizuo shrugged as he walked past his brother.

Kasuka's eyes widened a bit as he watched the others follow Shizuo down the hall. _Move things out...?_

Kasuka, after clearing his head, followed the others down to Shizuo's room. They were looking around Shizuo's room, Shinra nodding to himself. "I think we have enough boxes back at the house...I can borrow Dad's car and drive it over here."

Shizuo nodded slowly. "Then go do that; the sooner the better, I guess."

Shinra and Celty left, Shinra offering a smile at Kasuka before exiting the house. Kasuka looked back towards Izaya and then at Shizuo. "...You're moving out?"

Shizuo paused and looked over at his little brother. "Yeah, I'm moving in with Izaya."

Kasuka frowned, fists clenching at his sides. "...So soon?"

"The sooner the better," Shizuo murmured, walking to his closet and starting to pull out his clothes. "I can't stay here anymore, Kasuka."

Kasuka took a shaky breath, slowly looking down at his feet. Izaya glanced at the younger male and then at Shizuo. "Should I give you two a moment...?"

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder, about to object, when he noticed the shaking of his little brother's shoulders. He sighed and nodded. Without a word, Izaya exited to the room, leaving Kasuka and his brother. Shizuo stepped away from the closet and turned towards his brother. "What is it?"

Kasuka looked up, his brown eyes teary. "Are you moving because of me?"

Shizuo's eyes widened in slight shock and then he frowned. "No, not because of you...why would you think that?"

"B-because...they always compare you to me..." Kasuka whispered, frowning. "They tell you how much better i am..how they wish you were like me...you...you hate me..."

Shizuo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kasuka, I don't hate you."

Kasuka frowned and looked back down at the floor. "...Yes you do...because they love me."

Shizuo frowned and then took a deep breath. "Come in here and shut the door."

Kasuka stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. He turned to look at his brother with his eyes still teary. Awkwardly, Shizuo rubbed the back of his head and thought for a second. "...Damn, I'm no good at this...ok...I've...never hated you. Maybe i...m-made it seem th-that way but...I...in reality I'm..."

Kasuka blinked in surprise when he saw Shizuo's shoulders start to tremble and his eyes begin to fill with tears. The blonde sat on his bed, face hidden in his hands as he let out a shaky, sobbing breath. "I've just been s-so e-envious of you."

"Envious..." Kasuka murmured as he frowned in slight confusion. "...Because I can act?"

"No," Shizuo shook his head, running a shaking hand through his hair as a tear rolled down his cheek. "...Because you're smart and attractive and...they love you...and you seem to be perfect at everything you do and I...I'm the complete opposite...heh...you know how everyone assumes the younger sibling looks up to the older ones?"

Slowly, Kasuka nodded. "Yes.."

Shizuo wiped his eyes, biting his lip as he bowed his head. "...I'm the one...who looks up to you, Kasuka...I've always loved you...I just wanted to _be_ you."

Kasuka's eyes widened again and he slowly walked over to his brother. He set a hand on Shizuo's head and sighed a bit. "...Baka..."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his little brother's torso, crying silently into Kasuka's shirt. Kasuka smiled just a bit. "...You haven't hugged me in a long time, big brother."

Shizuo chuckled ever so slightly. "Sh-shut up..."

Kasuka smiled, running a hand through his brother's hair slowly. "Love you, Shizuo."

Shizuo grew stiff for a moment before, slowly, relaxing. "...I love you too, Kasuka."

Kasuka hummed a bit. "...If you have to move then fine...but Izaya should know that I'm going to stop by whenever I want so I can see you. Alright? Just because you're moving out doesn't mean you can ignore me or anything."

Shizuo let out a chuckle. "Yeah...alright."

Kasuka smiled again and then sighed. "Come on; let's get your stuff ready."

* * *

Two hours later, Shinra and Celty were packing the last of the boxes into Shinra's father's car. From the livingroom, Shizuo glanced towards the kitchen where his parents had stayed since he had arrived. Beside him, Izaya and Kasuka glanced at him. Kasuka nudged him a bit. "Hey...you can go now, you know..."

"I know," Shizuo murmured, sighing and glancing down. He took a deep breath and then looked at his little brother. "...But I need to talk to them, too."

Izaya frowned a little. "Are you sure, Shizuo?"

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair. "...Give me a minute."

He went to the kitchen and walked in, lingering in the doorway. His father sat at the table across from his mother, both looking up in surprise when Shizuo entered. Shizuo hesitated before biting his lip. "...I'm leaving in a few minutes...thought I'd say bye."

Hiroki stood, making Shizuo jump a bit, and stared at his son. In the few moments of silence that followed, Shizuo managed to take in his dad's appearance. Bruised, cut and with bandages wrapped around his wrist; Izaya had taken a toll on him, indeed. Hiroki sighed just a bit. "...You're moving in with the Orihara boy?"

Shizuo nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I am."

Hiroki glanced at his wife, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Hope things work out for you...Shizuo. I do."

At the sight of Shizuo's frown, Mrs. Heiwajima stood too. "We mean...we hope you're happier there..."

Shizuo, biting back the smart remark that formed in his mind, nodded. "Thanks...make sure you guys keep taking Kasuka to his auditions.'

Hiroki nodded, walking closer. Shizuo went stiff, gulping just a bit as the man stopped a few inches from him. He stared into Shizuo's eyes before, slowly, extending a hand. "...Don't be a stranger around here...come over to see your brother whenever."

Shizuo blinked in surprise, slowly taking his dad's hand and shaking it. It felt strange, and his dad's palms were sweaty; nervous, perhaps? It made his eyes sting a bit as he stared back at his dad. "I plan to. ...See you around then."

Hiroki nodded, stepping back and turning away. "...Don't cause too much trouble."

Despite how wrong it felt, Shizuo managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'll try."

Shizuo left, finding his brother and the others outside near the car. Kasuka looked over at his brother and smiled slightly. "...Leaving now?"

Shizuo nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Kasuka glanced down and then smiled again. "I'll miss you."

Shizuo blushed and then looked away, huffing. "...I'm only going to be a few blocks away, jeeze; it's not forever. You can come over whenever and I'll come to see you, too." Though he blushed and his voice was a tad stern, it didn't stop him from pulling his little brother into a hug yet again. Kasuka wrapped his arms around his big brother's torso, burying his face in Shizuo's shirt. "Bye, big brother."

Shizuo hugged Kasuka just a little tighter. "Bye, Kasuka."

They broke apart, Kasuak offering one last smile before he turned his now stern and protective gaze on Izaya. "I'm trusting you with my brother...hurt him or make him cry again and I'll personally hunt you down."

Izaya laughed and nodded, bowing his head. "No worries, Heiwajima Jr.; I'll take good care of him."

Kasuka nodded and waved to Shinra and Celty before disappearing back inside the house. Shizuo glanced at the house, his old house, blinking and looking over as he felt Izaya twine their fingers together. Izaya smiled a bit at the blonde. "Are you ready to go, Shizuo?"

Shizuo slowly looked back at his house, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah...I think I am."

Izaya smiled, leading Shizuo to the car with the others.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Izaya smiled, setting the last box down in the corner of his room. He looked around at the boxes stacked in every corner before looking at Shizuo. The blonde was carefully hanging up his clothes in Izaya's closet and Izaya felt warmth spread inside of his chest. _He's really here now with me...all mine..._

Shizuo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms wrap around his torso. "Damn it, you scared me!"

Izaya chuckled in the blonde's ear, turning so that he could kiss Shizuo's neck slowly. "You're finally here."

Shizuo blushed slightly. "I've been here for a few days now, Flea..."

"Not like this," Izaya murmured, a rush of sudden desire washing over him as he placed a kiss to Shizuo's neck again. "This time you aren't going back to that man...you're here with me."

Shizuo blinked a bit, turning so that he was staring at the other teen's face. He blushed a bit. "I'm here to stay, Flea..."

"MM, I know," Izaya whispered, cupping Shizuo's cheeks with his hands. "You're all mine now."

The statement was followed by a kiss, Izaya's lips hungry and driven by desire. Desire for Shizuo...for all of him. Shizuo had no objections, parting his lips almost instantly to allow the other's tongue access to his mouth. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist, his tongue sliding against Shizuo's slowly before lapping at the roof of the blonde's mouth. Shizuo sighed into the kiss, allowing Izaya to led him back until his back hit the wall, the black haired teen's hands sliding around his waist until they slid up his torso, Shizuo shivering into the touch. Izaya broke the kiss only to trail light kisses down Shizuo's jaw and neck, Shizuo panting slightly as he blushed brightly. "Nghn...I-Izaya..."

Izaya glanced up and then crashed their lips together again. His body was hot with the need to touch Shizuo..._his _Shizuo. The very thought sent his mind into over drive and he felt Shizuo respond, the blonde pressing closer to Izaya, their kiss becoming more sloppy as pants and ragged gasps began to punctuate it. Izaya, grinding his knee between Shizuo's legs, felt a rush of arousal run through him at the sound of Shizuo's half muffled moan between their lips. "I...Izaya..."

Izaya panted against Shizuo's lips, staring into the other's half lidded eyes. The danger of the situation sunk in; he was over whelmed with desire for his lover...and Shizuo was drop dead gorgeous. He gulped just slightly, smiling slightly. "S-sorry, Shizu-Chan...got a little carried away."

He went to move but Shizuo grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. Izaya had to brace himself against the wall, both hands pressed flat against the wall beside Shizuo' head. Izaya blinked a few times at the blushing blonde trying to avoid his gaze. "Shizuo...?"

Shizuo gulped and then slowly met Izaya's eye. "...I...didn't want to stop."

He said it. He said it and, good _god_, was he embarrassed. His face seemed ten times hotter as he watched the surprise on Izaya's face. Izaya hesitated, leaning in a bit and kissing Shizuo's cheek. "You don' have to because I want to."

He didn't want to hurt him or scare him; that was the last thing he ever wanted to do to Shizuo. He would wait as long as he could, unlike the night Shiuzo's father had caught them on the couch. Then, he had been unable to hold down his lust. However, Shizuo was his now, and he wasn't about to do anything that would put Shizuo in another position like that.

Shizuo took a deep breath and shook his head a bit. "N-no...I want to...I want to."

Izaya hesitated before nodding slowly. "Alright...then let's move to the bed."

Shizuo allowed the other teen to led him to the bed. Izaya lowered Shizuo down slowly, kissing the top of Shizuo's head gently. Shizuo blushed as he brought his and Izaya's lips together once again. Izaya went slower this time, his hands resting on the blonde's waist for a few calm moments before sliding underneath Shizuo's shirt. Shizuo shivered a bit, Izaya's hands cold on his already hot skin. The raven's fingers traced every inch of his torso before brushing against a nipple. Shizuo jerked a little and Izaya slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, lapping at his tongue almost eagerly. His fingers ran across Shizuo's nipple again, then again, the blonde giving a low moan into Izaya's mouth at the action. Izaya broke the kiss, leaning back enough so that he could slowly easy Shizuo's shirt off. The blonde blinked and then sat up a little, gripping the front of Izaya's shirt almost in a panic.

"Shizuo?" Izaya's voice dripped with concern.

Shizuo gulped and then huffed a little, his voice quiet. "Y-yours too..."

Izaya smiled a bit and tugged off his own shirt, taking a second to let Shizuo look at him. Shizuo's eyes roamed over the pale body presented to him, fingers suddenly itching to touch the skin before him. He gulped, unsure of what to do; was he allowed to touch Izaya as well, or was he supposed to stay still? He frowned a bit and then looked at Izaya with a nervous expression. "I...have the urge to...to t-touch you, too..."

Izaya blinked, his own cheeks tinting pink, before smiling. He slowly took Shizuo's hand and brought it to his chest, resting the blonde's palm on his own chest. "Then do it."

Shizuo blushed brighter, if humanly possible, before slowly running his one hand down Izaya's torso. The skin was soft and warm on his palm. He smiled a bit, his hand trailing down until it bumped the waist band of Izaya's pants. Izaya smiled, lifting Shizuo's chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips before trailing more down his jaw until he got to the blonde's neck. He took extra time here, kissing the skin softly before licking the juncture where the shoulder met the neck. Shizuo moaned quietly and Izaya bit down, a loud moan tearing from Shizuo's throat at the sudden wave of pleasure that ran through him. Izaya moaned a bit against Shizuo's skin, sucking on the bite spot and then licking it in apology.

Shizuo moaned and then covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the sound. Izaya frowned, removing Shizuo's hand and shaking his head lightly. "Don't do that. My parents are gone; no one will hear you so let me hear you."

Shizuo blushed, shaking his head as well. "I-It's embarrassing..."

"Embarrassing," Izaya chuckled softly, slowly lying Shizuo down on his back. "If you're with a lover, it can't be embarrassing...it's only me who will hear you."

Shizuo, after hesitating, slowly nodded. Izaya smiled, straddling the blonde's hips as he reached out to brush his thumb over an an erect nipple. Shizuo gasped a little, biting his lip. "Nnn..."

Izaya nodded, doing the action again and grinning as Shizuo squirmed a bit beneath him. He took the nipple between two fingers, pinching and rolling it and listening to the _delicious _gasps and whimpers coming from the blonde. He leaned down, taking the other nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it. Shizuo jerked, a moan escaping his lips as Izaya flicked his tongue against it once more. "A-ahh...Izaya..."

Izaya felt another wave of arousal run through him as he listened to the noises the blonde was making. They were driving him mad and, even though he wanted to just get to the good part, he wanted Shizuo to feel every ounce of pleasure he could offer. He gave the nipple one last lick before his mouth trailed down, planting soft kisses as it went. Shizuo moaned softly, squirming slightly as he felt his manhood harden slowly. Izaya's lips reached the waist band of Shizuo's jeans and the raven haired teen paused, glancing up at the blonde. Shizuo, panting, looked down at him with a blush. "Wh-why...why are you stopping...?"

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Izaya asked, voice huskier than normal. He placed a gentle kiss to Shizuo's stomach. "I won't force you to keep going."

Shizuo took a deep breath, allowing his mind to finally catch up with what was going on. He and Izaya were only a few minutes away from doing _that. _He gulped, looking back at Izaya who was staring patiently at him.

Did he want to continue? He wasn't stupid; this as a big deal. He was going to lose his virginity for god's sake..the one thing he had kept intact his entire life. He had grow up believing that doing this sort of thing was reserved for someone you loved...but he did love Izaya, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo sat up on his elbows. "C-come here..."

Izaya leaned up, letting Shizuo press their lips together gently. This kiss was slow, gentle, filled with every ounce of sweet love Shizuo could muster up. They broke apart slowly, Shizuo staring at Izaya through half lidded eyes. "I want to do this...with you...o-only...with you."

Izaya blinked and then smiled, nodding. "Alright...because I don't think I could stop if we continued like this."

Kissing the blonde again, Izaya allowed his hand to wander down and rub at Shizuo's steadily growing erection through his jeans. Shizuo gasped into the kiss, a hand coming up to grip Izaya's shoulder as he parted his lips. A wave of pleasure washed over him as Izaya rubbed a bit harder. Shizuo moaned into the other's mouth, his hand sliding up to twine his fingers into Izaya's hair and tug. Izaya moaned in return, adding extra pressure as he rubbed faster. Shizuo broke apart from the kiss and hid his face in Izaya's shoulder, breath coming out in quick gasps. "I...Iza...Izaya..."

Izaya groaned lowly and undid Shizuo's pants, pulling them down the blonde's legs slowly. Shizuo laid back, panting as the raven haired teen placed gentle kisses along his legs until his nose was touching the edge of his boxers. With a small huff, Izaya began to ease those off as well, eyes darting up to watch Shizuo's expression for any sign of uncertainty. He found none, only nervous lust swimming in the blonde's mocha eyes. When the boxers were completely off, Shizuo almost instantly closed his legs, turning to hide his face in the pillow as his face burned bright red. Izaya's eyes trailed over the pale, naked body below him hungrily.

Shizuo was perfect, more than that, even. Izaya wanted to devour every single inch of the blonde right then and there. From his sweet, delicious lips and down. He leaned down and eased Shizuo's legs open a bit with a pout. "Don't hide from me..."

"Stop looking," Shizuo murmured. "They're ugly..."

Izaya tilted his head before his eyes fell to the scars littering the blonde's hips. He smiled softly, pressing his lips to one mark gently. "These? No, they aren't ugly at all, Shizuo...I think your scars are beautiful."

Shizuo blinked, slowly looking down at Izaya as the raven haired teen kissed a few more scars, a hand on Shiuo's thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin to keep the blonde calm. Shizuo frowned a bit. "Beautiful...?"

"Yes," Izaya murmured as he sat up, free hand coming to touch Shizuo's cheek gently. Despite how turned on he was, he couldn't help but be a total sap at the moment. "...It's a part of you, so it's beautiful; everything about you is beautiful."

Shizuo, huffing and glancing away, managed to roll his eyes. "...Idiot."

"I'm your idiot," Izaya pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck before smiling down gently at him. "Now...let me see you and don't be embarrassed."

Slowly, Shizuo let Izaya ease his legs apart and blushed brightly as the raven's eyes drank in the very sight of him. Izaya's eyes glazed over with lust, his voice husky and filled with desire as he spoke. "God, you're beautiful..."

"Don't just stare," Shizuo murmured, sitting up a little. He huffed, pressing his lips to Izaya's for a chaste kiss before lying back once more. Izaya, needing no more encouragement, smirked and leaned down to start littering kisses along the blonde's neck as his hand trailed up the blonde's bare thigh. Shizuo shivered, letting out a soft sigh and then gasping as Izaya's hand wrapped around his member. "A-ahh..."

"Relax a bit," Izaya gave a small chuckle, kissing the blonde's neck before biting down gently. Shizuo moaned softly, gasps escaping his lips as Izaya started to slowly pump his hardening cock. Watching the expressions on the blonde's face, Izaya smiled more. _His noises are so cute..._

Shizuo, panting slightly, closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side, trying to hide it in the pillow as Izaya's hand quickened, pleasurable jolts running through his body. Izaya was nipping at his collar bone, licking in some places and biting in others. Shizuo could feel something hot coiling in his stomach, but he wasn't sure what it was. "N-gnn... Izaya..."

"Hm?" Izaya gave a last lick to Shizuo's neck before going lower, licking at a sensitive nipple. Shizuo jerked and let out a long moan, one that sent a pleasurable chill down Izaya's spine. He groaned as well. _I want to hear him do that again._

Izaya licked again and then, without any hesitation, began sucking. Shizuo's eyes jerked open as he groaned, a hand coming to twine in Izaya's hair and tug a little, more in pleasure if anything. "Izaya...haa..."

Izaya's hand, wrapped firmly around the blonde's member, paused and Izaya was delighted to hear the long, drug out whine the blonde let escape his lips. He eased his way down the blonde's body, kissing the inside of Shizuo's thigh before pausing again. Feeling slightly frustrated, Shizuo groaned."Why do you keep-haa..!"

Izaya had, without warning, taken the blonde's erection into his mouth. The sudden wet heat drove Shizuo nearly mad and he moaned out again, eyes clenching shut in pleasure. Izaya's tongue was slow at first, running along the length in a slow, agonizing fashion. Shizuo groaned low in his throat, his skin heating up as his now shaking hand came to grip Izaya's hair. "N-no...not there..."

Izaya pulled back a little, smirking slightly at his panting lover. "You seem to like it, Shizuo."

"P-pervert," Shizuo whispered shakily, not meeting the other's eye as he looked away again. Izaya smiled, his tongue flicking out to swipe across the head of Shizuo's cock without warning. Shizuo jerked, gasping out loud. "A-ahh..!"

Izaya chuckled again before taking the blonde's cock back into his mouth. Shizuo moaned at the feeling, head titling back again as his grip on Izaya's hair increased. "I...Izaya..."

Izaya's tongue worked slowly, tracing random patterns along the heated skin. He hummed a few times, the action sending vibrations through Shizuo's erection that had the blonde whimpering under him. Izaya forced down a smirk before he started sucking, the action making Shizuo's breath hitch before a loud moan tore from his lips. "Izaya...ahh...!"

Izaya didn't stop, too mesmerized by the sounds he was eliciting from Shizuo. He sucked harder, taking Shizuo deeper into his mouth, groaning around the length as a pleasurable jolt went down his spine when Shizuo gripped his hair tighter. Shizuo's panting was becoming faster, moans cutting into it every few seconds; he was close and that idea made Izaya excited.

He would bring Shizuo to his first orgasm.

Him and only him.

With a new found vigor, Izaya began to suck harder, bobbing his head as he swirled his tongue around the shaft and head. Shizuo's eyes widened as he moaned louder, the hot coil in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter. "A-ahh...haa...Izaya...!" The raven haired teen continued, grazing his teeth along the underside of Shizuo's length a few times, Shizuo closing his eyes tightly as he felt the coil tighten impossibly. "I...I f-feel weird...ngn...!"

_He's so close..._Izaya thought idly. With a final long, slow lick to Shizuo's straining cock, Izaya heard the blonde let out a loud, drug out moan and, instantly, Shizuo came into Izaya's mouth. "I-Izaya...!"

Mortified, Shizuo sat up with wide eyes and a bright red face. "I...i...S-sorry! Sp-spit it out!"

Izaya smirked a bit, making a show of himself swallowing the substance in his mouth. Shizuo's mortified look intensified and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Th...that's...thats dirty, Izaya!"

"It's not dirty if it's with the one you love," Izaya almost purred, leaning in to peck Shizuo's lips. "Now relax...we aren't done just yet, love."

Shizuo blinked a bit, still slightly hazy from his orgasm, and then his eyes fluttered shut when Izaya connected their lips once more. Shizuo let the other teen lie him on his back again, the raven's lips detaching from his own only so that Izaya could press three fingers against Shizuo's kiss swollen lips. Shizuo parted his lips just enough to let the fingers slide into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them as he began to suck.

The feeling of Shizuo's wet mouth around his fingers made Izaya visibly shiver in anticipation and he watched with fainted breath. _Damn, _Shizuo was sexy. The blonde's tongue swirled around the other teen's fingers slowly, in an almost teasing fashion and it was all Izaya could do not to just cum right there. After deciding that his fingers were coated well enough, Izaya pulled them free of the blonde's mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting the fingers to Shizuo's mouth. The blonde, cheeks flushed and panting, stared at Izaya, waiting. Izaya took a slight second to compose himself before speaking. "I need you to relax for this part, Shizu-chan, or else it will be very uncomfortable."

Shizuo nodded slowly, taking a shallow breath. "Okay..."

Izaya nodded a bit, his hand lowering until his fingers were lingering just inches from Shizuo's virgin entrance. He glanced at the blonde again before slowly easing the first finger in. Shizuo grew stiff, squirming a bit and frowning in discomfort. Izaya bit his lip. "Just relax..."

Now, it was Izaya's turn to be nervous about the entire situation. This was the start of the most vital part, the most _important _part...he had to be careful not to frighten or displease Shizuo. Taking a deep breath, Izaya continued to ease the finger inside of the blonde and then paused. "You ok?"

"F-feels...weird..." Shizuo muttered, frowning and squirming again.

"I know, just be patient," Izaya murmured gently, adding a second finger.

This time Shizuo winced, biting his lips slightly as the urge to squirm away from the invading fingers washed over him. "H-hurts..."

"Bear with me here," Izaya kissed Shizuo's lips gently before leaning down to kiss his neck as he slowly started to scissor the fingers to loosen the blonde up. Shizuo made a small sound of discomfort. "H-hurts..."

"I know," Izaya nodded as he placed another kiss on Shizuo's neck. "It'll be ok, relax..."

Izaya moved his fingers around more, hesitating before inserting the third one. Shizuo grew stiff. "Ah..!"

"Sorry, last one, I promise," Izaya murmured, feeling bad as he saw Shizuo wince. He moved the fingers around, trying to find that one spot that he knew would make Shizuo see stars. _Come on, now..._

And, as if on cue, Shizuo's back suddenly arched, a loud moan tearing from his throat. "Oh god...!"

Izaya blinked a bit, experimentally thrusting against that spot again. Shizuo moaned again, eyes closing tightly as he gripped the bed sheets. "A-ahh...!"

Izaya smiled a bit. "Does that feel good, Shizuo?"

"P-pervert...ahh..!" Shizuo's face went bright red as Izaya nudged that spot with his fingers yet again. "H-haa...I-Izaya...!"

"You're enjoying this," Izaya said with a grin, laughing just a bit. "We're almost there, Shizu-Chan..."

Slowly, Izaya removed his fingers and Shizuo whined a bit at the loss. Izaya leaned back, slowly unzipping his own pants that trapped his pained and throbbing erection. He kicked his pants off with vigor, wasting no time in tossing aside his boxers as well. He stared down at Shizuo and then glanced around. "Shit, i don't have any lotion..." But, he wasn't about to stop now. He spat into his hand, using his spit (because that was all he knew he would have to use) to lubricate himself as best as he could. Below him, Shizuo writhed in both eagerness and nervousness. He panted slightly, biting his lip as he watched Izaya lather his spit along his length.

His eyes, he would later deny, fell to Izaya's length and he gulped. _Would that...even fit...?_

He took a shuddering breath, looking up to meet Izaya's eye. The raven stared down at him, his own cheeks flushed pink as he spoke. "R-ready...?"

Shizuo gulped and, slowly, he nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Izaya hesitated, though. This was it, this was...the big moment that would, without a doubt, have the most impact. He gulped ever so slightly; he couldn't fuck this up...no pun intended. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Shizuo, at the same time lining his aching cock up with Shizuo's virgin entrance. The kiss was gentle and slow, both teens finally starting to feel the effects of their overwhelmed emotions. Shizuo's trembling hands came to tangle in Izaya's hair, now matted with a slight layer of sweat. Izaya slid his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, lapping at the roof of Shizuo's mouth as he, slowly, began to slide his way into the blonde's body.

Instantly, Shizuo grew stiff and then broke the kiss with a loud gasp. "A-ahh...Wh-wha...ahh...!"

"Shh, shh," Izaya cooed, kissing Shizuo's neck as he eased in, resisting the urge to just fuck him then and there. No, he had to make sure Shizuo was one hundred percent comfortable. "Relax or it'll hurt more, Shizuo."

Shizuo grit his teeth, taking quick breaths as Izaya slowly slid the rest of the way in. It felt almost as if he was being split in half; _this _was what everyone talked about at school? _This _was what teenagers loved? Shizuo couldn't see why...

Fully in, Izaya let out a shuddering breath, biting his lip to hold back a groan. He hadn't expected Shizuo to feel so _good..._ The tight heat surrounding his cock was almost unbearable. Izaya looked at Shizuo, panting ever so slightly. "Just let me know...when i can move, Shizu-Chan..."

Shizuo winced again, trying to get used to the feeling. The pain was still there, very slowly easing away. Opening his eyes just barely, Shizuo nodded. "M-move...I-Izaya..."

Izaya nodded stiffly and, slowly, he eased back out until only the very tip remain, and then thrust back in quickly. Shizuo winced again, biting down on his lip as Izaya began to continue the action at an agonizingly slow pace. Izaya frowned a bit, his hand coming up to twine with Shizuo's other as he thrusted again. _A little more...come on..._

Pulling back out, Izaya took a deep breath. "It's ok, Shizuo..."

"Izaya," Shizuo breathed out, wincing as Izaya pulled out again. "It..it hur-ahh!"

While the blonde had been trying to speak, Izaya had thrusted in again, this time hitting Shizuo's prostate almost dead on. The blonde's sentence was cut off by a loud, stunned and pleasured moan. Izaya blinked, looking down at the blonde's face. Shizuo stared up at him, panting faster. "D-do...do th-that...again..."

Izaya felt himself smirk a bit. "With pleasure."

Izaya pulled back out again, letting out the smallest of moans as he plunged back in, Shizuo moaning out and arching his back up a little. "A-ah...!"

"Oh god," Izaya groaned, thrusted again, harder, and burying his face in Shizuo's neck. "You're tight, Shizuo...so tight..."

His thrusting became fast, but not too fast, lips attacking every inch of Shizuo that he could reach. Shizuo was a panting mess, moans escaping his lips each time Izaya hit that one spot, eyes watering at the intense level of pleasure his body had never felt before. He squeezed Izaya's hand tightly, arching up into his lover as that tight heat began to once again coil in his stomach. "M-more...I-Izaya...!"

"More," Izaya murmured with a breathless chuckle. He stopped, Shizuo whining at the loss, and pulled completely out. "Lie on your stomach."

Though the idea seemed vulgar in every way, Shizuo was too lost in pleasure to care. He turned, his back now facing Izaya. The raven smiled, taking Shizuo's hips into his hands and leaning forward to kiss Shizuo's shoulder blade. "Good boy..."

Shizuo huffed, burying his face into the pillow. "Sh-shut up and k-keep going, F-flea..."

Izaya nodded, kissing the nape of Shizuo's neck as he thrust in all the way. Shizuo gasped loudly, biting down on his lip. "Sh-shit..."

The new angle made Izaya go deeper, Shizuo feeling pleasure shoot up and down his spine and all along his body. "A-ahh...Izayaa...!"

Izaya groaned silently, gripping Shizuo's hips tighter and pulling out, only to thrust in yet again. Shizuo moaned again, head tossing back as he breathed in ragged gasps. "F...Fas...ter...faster...!"

Izaya did as was told, picking up the pace and thrusting into the blonde faster, moaning each time Shizuo did. The heat around his cock was almost too much; he was close already. Shizuo, too, was close, and Izaya snaked a hand around to grip the blonde's now leaking and straining cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Shizuo moaned low in his throat, hanging his head as his body rocked with every inward thrust of the raven's hips. The bed beneath them creaked sligtly in protest, the sound seeming to make Shziuo even more turned on all together. He panted faster, the hot coil in his stomach tightening as Izaya's cock hit that spot dead on once more. "G-gonna...h-haa...Iz-Izaya...!"

Izaya bit down on his lip to suppress a groan. He loved this, the feeling of finally being like _this _with Shizuo. He loved every sound the blond emade, loved the heat around him, loved the expressions the blonde made...he loved all of it...and now, Shizuo was, one hundred percent..._his._

"Oh god," Izaya moaned, slamming in as hard as he was able. "Sh-Shizuo...h-haa..."

Izaya's pace became frantic, slamming into Shizuo with every ounce of strength he had. Shizuo, hips trembling and moaning like there was no tomorrow, was pushing back against Izaya to feel more, so much more, of the raven. Izaya groaned, stroking Shizuo's dripping cock faster. Shizuo gasped out, trembling as he spoke in a breathless voice. "I...I'm going to...to c-cum...I-Izaya...!"

"Me too," Izaya panted against Shizuo's ear, licking along the shell of it before laughing breathlessly. "T-together... I love you, Shizu-Chan...!"

Shizuo let out a loud moan when Izaya sunk his teeth into his shoulder. "I...I ahh...l-love you...!" He came, white liquid spilling out and all over Izaya's hand and dripping onto the sheets.

Izaya moaned as he felt Shizuo tighten around him, finally reaching his breaking point and releasing his semen into the blonde as he bite down a bit harder on Shizuo's shoulder, licking it in apology once he finished.

They stayed like that for a while, panting and still very much connected. Izaya placed a kiss to Shizuo's back before finally pulling out, the blonde huffing slightly and falling back onto the bed. Izaya chuckled slightly, falling beside the blonde and moving hair, matted to Shizuo's forehead, out of his eyes. Shizuo stared at him with groggy eyes, panting. Izaya smiled, touching Shizuo's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Shizuo nodded, face turning a bright shade of red. "We...just..."

"Had sex?" Izaya laughed, nodding as he sat up a little. "Yes, we did...and i enjoyed it very much...did you?"

"D-don't ask things like that!" Shizuo blushed, looking away and then nodding a bit. "A-and...y-yes, i did."

Izaya's smile widened. "Good...shall we clean ourselves up now?"

"I'm tired..." Shizuo murmured, frowning.

Izaya rolled his eyes playfully, nodded as he laid back down, wrapping his arms around Shizuo and pulling him flush against him. He kissed the blonde's lips gently, an innocent action compared to what they had just finished doing. "...I love you, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo smiled against Izaya's neck. "...I love you too, flea...now let me sleep."

Izaya grinned again, nodding as he too closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Shizuo."

**gah! how was it? T_T be honest! i've never done a full yaoi scene before so...i was really nervous and unsure...and i kept erasing and adding and everything...! . review review review! i love you guys for putting up with me and how long i took! i love u all soooo much! 3 next chapter, hopefully, wont take as long.**


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry! my internet was off, then i was uber busy...its summer! im trying! DX but! i came up with a plot twist that could add a few more chapters to this story since you all love it so much XD**

**sorry again if it took so long D: **

**Enjoy~**

**chapter 20**

Shizuo opened his eyes slowly, yawning and then nearly jerking in shock at the other body pressed against his. After the momentary shock wore off, he relaxed a bit into the other male's arms and inhaled Izaya's scent. He smiled as Izaya shifted, crimson eyes blinking open slowly. Izaya looked at Shizuo blankly for a moment before a soft smile formed on his lips. "Well, good morning, beautiful."

Blushing, Shizuo shoved at Izaya with a small smile. "Shut up, Flea...what time is it?"

Izaya hummed, leaning over Shizuo to grab his phone off the bed side table. He flipped it open and checked the time. "Hmm...six o'clock."

"We have school," Shizuo grunted with a small sigh, yawning and sitting up. "Ah!" At the sharp pain that shot up his back, he fell back again and winced. "Ow..."

Izaya, worry flooding his eyes, quickly leaned over and, with little effort, rolled Shizuo onto his stomach. "I should have told you it'll hurt when you try to stand...or walk...and move."

"I wouldn't have done it if you told me that," Shizuo snapped, burying his face into the pillow with an annoyed growl.

Izaya chuckled, his hands slowly rubbing soothing circles into Shizuo's lower back. "Big bad Shizuo can't handle sex?"

"Sh-shut up!" Shizuo blushed, glaring over his shoulder.

Izaya snickered playfully before his smile grew soft again. "I'm sorry, if it helps at all."

Shizuo muttered something along the lines of "Stupid Flea," and Izaya couldn't help but smile again. He sat there for a few minutes, gently rubbing Shizuo's back and humming to himself as the blonde laid still. Once Izaya stopped, he kissed the top of Shizuo's head. "Come on; let's get ready for school."

"School," Shizuo murmured, sitting up slowly. "I can't even walk."

"Don't be a baby," Izaya teased, getting off the bed and smiling gently. "Just don't get so worked up and don't walk too fast."

Shizuo mumbled something under his breath before getting out of bed and wincing just slightly. They both dressed in their uniforms, Izaya sneaking quick kisses here and there that had Shizuo growling under his breath in embarrassment. They gathered their bags and headed down stairs, finding Izumi in the kitchen. She smiled over her shoulder at them. "Morning, boys."

"Good morning mother," Izaya smiled, walking to the fridge and opening it.

"Morning," Shizuo murmured, looking around. "Kururi and Mairu still asleep?"

"Yeah, hey you want to go get them up for me, Shizuo?" Izumi smiled.

Shizuo hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

He left slowly and Izaya pulled out a carton of milk, opening it and taking a drink. Izumi swatted the back of his head lightly. "Use a cup, Izaya."

Izaya smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry~"

Izumi smiled again before walking top the table and picking up an envelope. "You got a letter back from the university."

Izaya blinked, setting the milk down and walking over to take the envelope. "Which one...?"

"The one nearly across the country," Izumi said quietly, leaning against the counter as she gazed at her son. "You were accepted."

Izaya blinked again, not smiling but also not frowning. He stared at the envelope for a few seconds before his mother spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"It never crossed my mind," Izaya murmured as he shoved the envelope into his jacket pocket. "Plus it wasn't the most important thing on my mind lately..."

Izumi sighed, nodding slowly as she stood straight. "You have to tell him, Izaya; he';; be more upset later if he finds out some other way. I'm sure you don't want him to be more upset than necessary."

Izaya nodded again, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I will, mom...I will."

Izumi didn't respond, watching as Kururi and Mairu trudged in with Shizuo behind them. Shizuo smiled a bit at Izumi. "I got them for you."

"Thank you honey," Izumi smiled, walking over and hugging the blonde teen. "Make sure to have a great day, ok?"

Shizuo blushed a bit, nodding stiffly. "Y-yeah."

Izaya felt himself smile and he hugged his mom quickly before grabbing Shizuo's wrist. "Come on, Shizu-Chan~"

The two teens walked out, the morning sun warming their skins as their fingers slowly twined together. Izaya frowned a bit, looking up at the sky. "The school year is almost over."

Shizuo shrugged a little. "We have another year to go so it's no big deal."

Izaya winced a bit, looking off to the side as he chewed his lip in thought. "I wonder how that year will go..."

"Normal," Shizuo murmured before shrugging once more. "But...maybe a bit better because we're...you know..."

"Yeah," Izaya muttered, forcing back a sigh and squeezing Shizuo's hand. "I love you."

Shizuo blinked a bit before blushing slightly. "I love you too."

Izaya smiled, deciding not to dwell on his thoughts for too long.

He had a lot to explain to Shizuo and he had a lot to ask of the blonde teen. He already felt guilty and he hadn't even mentioned anything yet;how could he possibly ask more of the blonde, who had given him everything and beyond? He didn't want to have to explain this to Shizuo because because he was sure of what would come as a result.

He didn't want to hurt him.

He hadn't meant to forget about all of this but now that it was looking him straight in the eye, and Shizuo was relying on him for dear life...everything was different now.

* * *

Shinra yawned as he picked at his lunch, glancing at Shizuo who sat across from him, alone. "Where's Izaya?"

"He said he had to talk to the counselor," Shizuo murmured, swallowing a mouthful of food.

Shinra blinked before nodding in realization. "They must be talking about graduation."

"Graduation," Shizuo echoed, confused. "What the hell for? We don't graduate for another year."

"No," Shinra shook his head with a small frown. "Izaya's graduating early, Shizuo."

Shizuo's eyes widened, grip on his chopsticks tightening. Shinra took in the blonde's shocked expression before he gasped. "Shit, he didn't tell you?! Ah, I'm sorry! My sincerest apologies!"

Shizuo watched the brunet bow his head repeatedly, finally shaking his head and looking down at his lunch. "It's...fine."

Shinra bit his lip. He felt like a jerk for speaking out of turn and about Izaya's personal business at that. "I'm sorry...I figured he would have told you by now..."

Shizuo shook his head. "No...he's graduating...this year?"

Shinra nodded, fixing his glasses and glancing away. "Yeah...and from what he told me earlier when you were in the bathroom he-...no, never mind!"

"What, tell me!" Shizuo gasped, head snapping up. Shinra shook his head and Shizuo growled under his breath. "Tell me, damn it!"

Shinra sighed, unable to deny his friend. "He...a while ago he applied for a university. He showed me the acceptance letter earlier today..."

Shizuo wasn't stupid; he heard the way Shinra trailed off, caught the unsure tone of the other boy's voice. "...Where is this university, Shinra?"

Shinra didn't answer right away, unsure if he should. He didn't want to sadden the blonde but he also knew that not answering would anger Shizuo which would start a whole chain of unneeded events. He sighed, looking back at the blonde slowly. "It's...almost fully across the country, Shizuo."

Shizuo felt a cold chill settle in, his heart clenching painfully. Izaya hadn't told him any of this, had never even suggested the fact that he'd have to leave soon. Shizuo felt his hands shake and he set his food down, standing slowly. Shinra blinked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Class," Shizuo whispered. "I've lost my appetite."

He walked back into the school building, down the stairs to go to the boys' bathroom. After making sure the bathroom was empty, he locked the door and fall back against it, a shuddering gasp escaping his lips as he clutched his head.

Izaya couldn't leave... he couldn't!

Shizuo would have to go through life...

Alone.

He'd have to move back in with his parents...and be sad...

Alone.

He'd become a monster again...he didn't want that, he didn't!

Shizuo slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as his breathing became rapid. He had to calm down; he couldn't have a panic attack at school. He tried to slow his breathing, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes.

Then, his phone buzzed. He jerk in surprised, opening his eyes and fishing it out of his pocket with a shaking hand and flipping it open.

_'I love you.'_

The text was from Izaya and it was all he needed to calm down his rapid heart. He felt himself smile just a bit, leaning his head back to rest against the door behind him.

* * *

Izaya closed his phone after sending the text, walking back to his class before the bell rang within the next three minutes. He would talk to Shizuo about his graduation and such later, on a better day, on a day he could be with Shizuo alone and break the news slowly...gently. Doing it now would be stupid; Shizuo was still in a rather delicate state, after all.

What kind of boyfriend dumps such important information on his stressed lover at such a wrong time?

_This weekend, _Izaya decided. _I'll talk to him this weekend...after, of course, I surprise him._

He had decided to spend time with Kasuka, as well. It was a perfect idea; spend an entire day with the Heiwajima brothers, then ease into the news later that night with Shizuo.

He prayed, though, that Shizuo wouldn't hate him for his early graduation or for his enrollment in such a far university. That would kill not only him, but Shizuo too.

He didn't want to hurt Shizuo, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't. But with this kind of news...that goal seemed close to impossible now He could only pray that Shizuo would take it well.

**OK! drama drama drama...Shizu-chan knows! wonder how the news breaking will go for Izaya~ the next chapter will skip ahead to the weekend. Involves Kasuka and Izaya being the awkward guy dating Kasuka's brother XD And an awkward attempt at bonding with kasuka too XD then of course all the feels! what did u think about this chapter? for some reason no matter how i wrote it,it just didnt sit well with me... review dears? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, this took a while. I have a busy summer, believe it or not...for once im not forever alone XD but im working on it, slowly but surely. I won't give up on this XD**

**Enjoy!~**

**chapter 21**

Saturday had come in a blur, Shizuo not thinking too much about what Shinra had told him for most of the week; no use in getting himself worked up. Now, late Saturday morning, he found himself sitting on a park bench with Izaya as they waited for Kasuka to arrive. Shizuo glanced at Izaya, the raven haired teen looking somewhat anxious. "You ok?"

"A tad nervous," Izaya admitted with a small laugh.

"Nervous," Shizuo scoffed. "You've met my brother before, Izaya."

"Yes, but he didn't like me the last few times I saw him." Izaya reminded with a small sigh. He leaned back and smiled. "I want Kasuka to like me, Shizu-Chan."

"He does," Shizuo shook his head and elbowed Izaya lightly.

Izaya smiled again before glancing to the side. He blinked a bit as he saw Kasuka come into view, the younger Heiwajima meeting his eye instantly. Izaya stood, looking at Shizuo. "He's here."

Shizuo stood too, walking to his little brother and giving him a hug before ruffling his hair to mess it up. "Hey."

"Hey," Kasuka replied, smiling before looking over Shizuo's shoulder at Izaya. "Hello, Izaya."

Izaya smiled kindly, waving. "Hello, Kasuka; I'm glad you could make it."

"It's no problem," Kasuka assured with the smallest of smiles. "What did you have planned today?"

Izaya shrugged lightly. "You two up for a trip to an amusement park? There's one across town that's closing in a few days; I figured we could have some fun there. Rides, games and such~"

"Sounds good," Kasuka nodded, gesturing for Izaya to lead the way, "Let's get going."

Izaya smiled, turning on his heel and leading the way. The walk there was long, though punctuated with small conversations here and there between the three. They reached the amusement park after sometime, Shizuo blinking at the amount of people that crowded the area. "People...great..."

"Oh, lighten up, Shizu-Chan!" Izaya smiled, throwing an arm around the blonde's waist. "Ride some rides, eat some candy...enjoy!"

"He's right," Kasuka murmured lightly. "Have fun."

Shizuo sighed a bit, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "There's too many people..."

"You'll be fine," Izaya placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, smiling sweetly at him. "You've got me here, remember?"

Kasuka couldn't help but laugh as he watched his brother's face turn bright pink, the blonde finally murmuring, "Y-yeah..."

Izaya grinned widely, turning on his heel and pointing towards the large roller coaster across the park. "We'll ride that first!"

Shizuo paled. "E-excuse me...?"

"He's your boyfriend," Kasuka muttered as he playfully elbowed his brother. "Let's go before he starts to scream."

* * *

He felt sick, more than sick.

He felt like shit.

He had been drug on three roller coasters, all of which must have been the fastest and twisted ones at the park. Izaya, however, had found Shizuo's screams of fear enjoyable and Kasuka...well, Shizuo had the suspicion that his little brother found his agony humorous too.

Shizuo sighed, flopping down on a bench and leaning back to let out a sigh. "Damn..."

"You look like hell," Kasuma laughed, sitting beside Shizuo and holding out a bottle of water. "I don't think roller coasters are your thing, Shizuo..."

"Shut up," Shizuo muttered, snatching the water bottle and opening it. He took a long drink before sighing again.

Kasuka smiled and glanced towards Izaya who was currently waiting in line to buy cotton candy which Kasuka had requested. "...How are you and him doing?"

Shizuo looked up, his eyes falling on Izaya and then he frowned. "...I though we were great."

Kasuka frowned as he tilted his head. "What do you mean...?"

Shizuo looked away, staring blankly at the water bottle. "...He;s graduating early...this year. And after that he's...going to a University after summer but it's...half way across Japan."

Kasuka blinked in mild surprise as he looked back towards Izaya. "He told you that?"

"No, Shinra did," Shizuo scoffed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Izaya hasn't said a single thing about it to me."

"That's no good," Kasuka frowned. He sighed too and crossed his arms. "I'm sure he was planning to tell you, Shizuo. It's just...he probably figured now wasn;t the best time, what with you moving out and everything. Try not to get so worried, ok?"

"I can't help it," Shizuo muttered. "I'm going to get worried...you know I am."

"I'm sure Izaya would only be honest with you," Kasuka assured with a small smile.

Shizuo shrugged idly, lookign up as Izaya walked up to them with the cotton candy. "I got the candy."

"Great," Kasuka smiled, taking some and looking at Shizuo. "More rides?"

"Go to hell," Shizuo snapped, looking away and huffing.

Izaya smiled and ate some of his candy, reaching out and pulling Shizuo up by the hand. "Come on, we don't have to go on any rides. There's plenty of things to do."

"We can just walk," Shizuo murmured lightly. "We went on enough rides."

"Big baby," Izaya laughed, twining their fingers together and looking at Kasuka. "Walking is fine for you, yes?"

"Sure," Kasuka stood, following the older two as they started to walk. The trio walked casually through the crowded area, eating cotton candy and laughing with each other.

Shizuo had to admit that it was nice seeing Izaya and Kasuka get along. He was glad that they didn't hate each other because he was sure Kasuka had hated Izaya not too long ago. The three walked for an hour or so, Shizuo wasn't sure, before Kasuka finally stopped them. "Shizuo, you should go get us drinks."

"Why me?!" Shizuo snapped, crossing his arms. "There are people there!"

"Exactly," Kasuka stressed, gently pushing his brother in the direction of the drink stands. "Go on, they won't bite you."

Shizuo growled under his breath, stalking off, and Kasuka looked at Izaya. Izaya smiled back at him. "Forcing him to socialize?"

"He needs it," Kasuka replied quietly, leaning against a pole. "He'll need it for adult life."

Izaya nodded again in agreement. "That's very true...thank you, Kasuka...for coming today."

"I didn't want to hate you forever," Kasuka admitted with a small smile before growing serious. He recalled what Shizuo had told him earlier and frowned again. "Don't give me reason to hate you, Izaya."

Izaya's smile faltered, his stomach flipping nervously as he looked away. "I know, Kasuka."

Kasuka frowned again but sai nothing, settling for looking up at the sky. "...You make him happy, you know. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy in my life."

Izaya glanced at the younger Heiwajima. "...He makes me happy as well. I love your brother with all my heart."

"I sure hope so," Kasuka muttered. "Because it won't be me he kills if you're lying."

Izaya blinked in surprise, unable to speak as Shizuo walked back up with three sodas and an irritated frown. "Here, I got your damn drinks."

"Was that so hard?" Kasuka smiled, taking his soda and smirking slightly. "Big baby."

"Shut up," Shizuo snapped, turning and holding Izaya's soda out to him. "Here, flea."

Izaya took the soda slowly, a frown on his lips. Shizuo tilted his head, a frown on his lips as well. "Izaya, are you alright?"

Izaya blinked back to reality. "Yes, I'm-"

"He looks pale," Kasuka cut in with a mock gasp. He looked at Shizuo with worried eyes. "You two should go home before he passes out or something!"

Shizuo blinked in surprise, nodding slowly. "R-right..."

"Go on!" Kasuka huffed, shoving the two away. "I'll walk home, ok? Take care of Izaya!"

Turning on his heel and walking away, Kasuka mentally snickered at his brother. _I don't even need to be a good actor to get to him!_

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, confused, before looking at Izaya. "Well...let's get you home."

Izaya frowned but nodded, allowing Shizuo to twine their fingers together and lead them away. His chest felt heavy, as if it were being pressed down on by a rock or something larger, heavier. It damn near hurt; he hated the feeling of guilt. He glanced at the sky and then at Shizuo, the blonde also seeming distracted by something. He frowned, tugging Shizuo's hand lightly. "Hey, you alright?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, are you? I didn't really think you looked sick like Kasuka said but...you looked distracted..."

"Just thinking," Izaya assured softly, smiling a little. "I'm fine. Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo nodded and neither said a word after that. They made it home, the family saying hi before the boys went upstairs. Shizuo kicked off his shoes, yawning and sitting on the bed only to fall on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Izaya stared from the door way.

_"Don't give me a reason to hate you, Izaya."_

Izaya winced a bit before looking towards his school jacket hanging idly on his closet door. He gulped and then took a deep breath. "Hey, can we talk?"

Shizuo frowned at the ceiling. "Sure..."

Izaya walked to his jacket, reaching into one of the pockets and removing the envelope concealing his acceptance letter. He fiddled with it for a second, nervous, before sitting on the bed and looking down at Shizuo. "...I'm graduating early."

Shizuo's eyes widened for a second before he frowned, turning to lie on his side with his back facing his lover. "...I know. Shinra told me a few days ago."

Izaya frowned, looking down at the letter in his lap. "...I applied before I met you...I wouldn't have if we had...you know..."

"It's fine," Shizuo cut in. "It's good. You're progressing in life. I'm...happy for you."

"You're lying," Izaya's voice was a silent whisper.

Shizuo sat up, a pillo hugged to his chest and back to Izaya. He bit his lip before hugging the pillow tighter. "...I'm very happy for you, Izaya...I am. It's the fact that you didn't tell me...and that you'll have to go away that makes me so...upset."

"I was going to tell you," Izaya assured, hands coming to rest on Shizuo's shoulders, rubbing gently. "I promise I was...but I didn't think now was the best time...as for the leaving...there are high schools there, too, Shizu-Chan..."

"I'm not moving," Shizuo snapped, glaring over his shoulder with teary eyes. He turned to full face the other teen, trying his best to glare. "I can't leave Ikkebukuro; all that would happen would be a new city would hate me! I'd rather feel the familiar hate than live with a new one...besides, Shinra, Celty and Kasuka are here...I can't just leave them..."

Izaya frowned back, looking to the side to stare at the window. "...I have to go to this school, Shizu-chan...I know I told you I'd do anything for you but...this is a very good opportunity for me..."

"I know," Shizuo sighed, leaning closer until his head rested against Izaya's chest, hands gripping the raven haired boy's shirt. He closed his eyes, inhaling Izaya's scent. "...I wouldn't ask you to give this up...I...I know that...you need to go..."

"But I promised you I'd never leave you," Izaya whispered, kissing the top of Shizuo's head as he hugged the blonde. "I promised."

Shizuo gulped, shaking slightly as he opened his teary eyes, a lone tear sneaking down his cheek. "...We have until graduation to figure this out...so it's ok...for now..."

"For now," Izaya nodded, biting his lip. _But then what comes at the end of this wait? Will you hate me,or love me a thousand times more?_

**gahhh this chapter was really bad, sorry! Hm, will they work things out? Maybe. Will they break up? Maybe not. XD yeah, you'll have to see. Thanks to this plot twist idea, i have a way to extend this fic, so there'll be one more chapter for their school year before a few chapters about summer, then a skip to adult hood, you'll see. it might actually turn out good, believe it or not XD thanks so much for your support, please review! I love you all!**


End file.
